Burning Silver
by PeaceLoveSonicandChao
Summary: Blaze and Silver are in a single house, and they have strong emotions. What'll happen? I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**This is my romance fic to help me understand romance a bit more. Yay! So, I'll just say that Silver lives on Sonic's planet. Blaze lives on a planet I call the Sol Planet. So, yeah. Yay plot hole! Also, rings are currency, and I'll constantly be switching between Blaze and Silver's views.**

Prologue

"Big sister!" Ember had run over to Blaze's place in front of the master Sol Emerald. 

"Ember, my duties are very important. I can't leave this position until the emerald is safe. And my powers of protection only work for a small time. So what is it?" Blaze's golden eyes were stony and she spoke in a very calm tone.

"Someone has sent you a letter. Don't worry, I didn't read it." Ember's lilac fur matched her sister's, but her golden eyes were playful and curious. She had on a small purple dress.

"Ember, go back to home. That is a command. I'll read this by myself." Blaze said in the same calm tone. Ember skipped back to Blaze's house. She read the letter, gasping when she saw who wrote it. It was fairly short, but it told Blaze a lot.

Dear Blaze,

I'm coming over to your planet tomorrow evening. Then we'll talk. I understand you are serious about your duties as protector of the Sol Emeralds. So meet me at the master emerald. I hope you're well.

From,  
Silver

"He's coming?! Tomorrow! Ember will certainly… What do I care about what my little sister thinks? I shall meet him tomorrow. I'll tell him about my offer as well… Ember is old enough. She is mature. I just hope mother will agree." Blaze said to herself. She noticed the sunset, so she put a protection of fire around the emerald and left for home.

"Blaze, this idea… Ember may not be ready." Blaze's mother looked unsure.

"I think she is. She needs to protect the emerald at one time or another. We are both princesses who have pyro kinetic powers."

"You weren't able to use them as well as you do now at her age." Blaze's mother's light blue fur prickled.

"Mom," Blaze put her hand on her mother's arm. "Please. I care for him and want to experience this." Sapphire looked at her daughter, and finally caved. "Fine. But because I love you, dear."

"Thank you! Thank you! I will make sure this trip is productive."

"If he says yes." Sapphire smiled and walked down the hallway, as everybody went to sleep.

_The Next Evening_

"Blaze, he'll be here soon." Ember had stayed with Blaze to see her for the last time. A white figure outlined in green appeared.

"Silver!" Blaze ran out to where he landed.

"It was a long flight over. Sorry." Silver took a breath as the green glow faded.

"No worries. Blaze was freaking out though. I'm Ember, second princess of the Sol Planet, little sister of Blaze and soon to be protector of the master Sol Emerald." Ember smiled then pushed Blaze toward Silver. Blaze blushed as red as her blazing form.

"Freaking out?" Silver gave a little uncomfortable smile.

"Um… Yeah." Blaze rubbed her arm.

"So… I came to check up on you. Maybe I could stay for a few days…" Silver said.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. I have a proposal for you. You see, I want to live on your planet. The arrangements have been made so that Ember will be the guardian of the emerald, and I was hoping to live at your place. If you know, you want to. I just wanted to live where you do. Without the responsibilities of a princess, I should have time on my hands. If you don't want too, that's okay." Blaze's voice dropped volume at that.

"Blaze… Of course! I know you…" Silver stopped talking as he eyes Ember who was smiling mischievously. "I know you always wanted to live a normal life for once, be you without the responsibilities. I'd love for you to stay over."

"Well, you should take her away now, before mother changes her mind. I think two lovebirds as yourselves should really get more alone time." Ember smiled before throwing a small protection flame around the master emerald. This action alone left her drained, but she still ran back to Blaze's house at full speed. To Blaze's surprise, Silver scooped up her bridal style as he started to levitate. She put her arms around his neck. Silver flew over Blaze's house. Sapphire and Ember waved to them as Silver left the atmosphere and quickly threw up a protective shield to keep in air.

"I have to say, your sister knows how to hit a nerve."

"She just is a little playful sometimes. She takes work seriously. Of course, you're something to take seriously." As she smiled, she screamed inside her head._ "Why did I just say that, why did I just say that, why did I just say that?!"_

"And you are too." Blaze took a moment to register what he was saying. She started to get a warm feeling inside of her. Even though it felt pleasant to her, her body temperature was starting to sky-rocket. Blaze opened one of her palms and saw a tiny flame. She immediately doused her flames, but there was still a warm feeling.

_Silver's View_

As soon as I landed I had seen my crush. She was a lot more comfortable than I felt. Her sister was cute, but not in a Blaze way. More like in a puppy way. I really hoped that I hadn't overdone anything. She was so warm, it was like sitting next to a fireplace. Then it started to get just a bit more than comfortable_. "She's using her abilities without her knowledge_." I thought. I felt guilty; I had no trouble showing off my psychic abilities, while she had trouble controlling them. I remembered when we were kids, and she was teased about her abilities. I just hoped she'dbe comfortable at my home planet. Suddenly her temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Blaze, are you okay?" I asked. I hoped she was.

"What!? Oh, I'm fine, yeah… Sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh, okay."

_Blaze's View_

"Sorry if my powers spiked. Sometimes that happens." I didn't mention it happens when my emotions get the better of me. I blushed then looked down.

"We're almost there. Don't move much, the pressure could be pretty dangerous if I let down the shield." Silver went faster and faster until we were nearly breaking the sound barrier. Finally, we landed safely on the ground. Silver set me down slowly, and I felt my ears pop.

"The difference in pressure might make you have a bit of a headache." He admitted.

"No worries, I'll be fine. Sorry about my power getting a little out of hand earlier, and I'm especially sorry if I hurt you."

"It's fine. Just warm. Not like I'm complaining or anything."

"I'm glad I haven't hurt you. So, we're going to your house right?"

"Yep. I hope you like it there, it'll be a bit smug with two people, but we'll work it out." Silver and Blaze walked to Silver's house. (His abilities were worn out from the trip) He had his bedroom, one guest room, a single bathroom, kitchen, and a living room with a wide-screen T.V.

"Smug? This is a fairly nice house for one person. How much did it cost?" Blaze looked around, trying to be polite, while at the same time being a little amazed.

"200,000 rings. It wasn't so hard to earn that much. I just had a job for a while. And it was discounted, since I helped a little. You know, psychic powers."

"200,000 rings? That's a bit much if you started out with only 1000 rings." Blaze said. She was smiling, but her head was yelling at her for being so dumb with words.

"It was easy. Just make sure you don't have any big spending plans that year." Silver pushed back his quills. _"Why am I doing this. She doesn't want to hear about my personal budget_." He thought.

"I'm tired, and I'm sure you are. Let's get some sleep. It's the middle of the night." Blaze said. She took her suitcase, (full of her coats, pants, an extra pair of shoes, rings, hygienic essentials, and a small package Ember and Sapphire had packed) and went into Silver's guest room.

_Silver's Dream_

As soon as I fell asleep I had a dream, and I knew I was a goner. There on a ledge, Blaze was in a purple, gauzy dress. She didn't look at me. I just stared. That cat was beautiful. From the ribbon holding up her ponytail, to her beautiful fur, she just about summed up my idea of Blaze at any time.

"Silver…" She said. She finally turned her head. Her golden eyes were beautiful. She was smiling, and my knees turned to jelly.

"Blaze, you, I, uhh…" I stuttered like an idiot as her gaze held me in my place. This must be what my psychic powers felt like. I was totally helpless against her beauty.

"Silver, I love yo-"A large beeping woke me up unpleasantly. My alarm clock seemed like the most inconvenient thing in the world right now. I shut it off and grumbled. The dream was the best I'd had in years. She was the prettiest thing in the world. I silently checked up on her in the guest room. She was sleeping peacefully. She was amazing, even in her sleep. She had a smile on her face. Her purple coat was still on, but she looked more amazing than ever.

_Blaze's Dream_

As soon as I fell asleep, I had a most pleasant dream. It unfortunately, turned into a nightmare. I was in a purple dress, with ribbons to hold up my ponytail. Silver was standing in front of me far out of my reach. I ran toward him, trying to tell him what I always wanted to tell him. He turned toward me, and his golden eyes were shining. I smiled, and I continued running. He was amazing. As soon as he was in arms reach, the flames rose in front of me. Silver yelled, "Blaze!" His voice lost in the smoke, I cried, and as every tear fell the fire grew. Finally, I stopped weeping and tried to go through the flames, to find Silver. But, they hurt, as if I wasn't immune to them. Then a deep voice, not unlike Mephhilis' talked.

"Do you not recognize these flames? They are yours. They are the flames that took Silver!" He sickeningly laughed as I fell on my knees. Then a voice woke me.

"Blaze, Blaze! Are you alright?" Silver asked. He had seen Blaze weeping in her sleep, and wanted to wake her.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Bad dream didn't cut it, that was a nightmare.

"You sure? What was it about?" Silver saw my expression and felt guilty.

"Never mind, want some breakfast?"

_Silver's View_

Great. I have pleasant dreams while Blaze has unimaginable nightmares. Why do I have to be better than her? She'll think I'm selfish, while she wears hard burdens. Just great.

"This is great Silver; I didn't know you made such good muffins."

"You know, you want me to show you around my town. I live a mile north, but I still live in their district."

"That'll be fine. Just, stay clear of Northington." I shuddered. Everybody there still hated me, probably.

"Why?" Silver asked. His naïve nature amused me, but I decided to spill.

"When I was younger, I went to school there. My powers weren't in good control. Everybody called me a pyromaniac and I would get mad. One day, I accidently let my powers get out of hand. After that the teasing only got worse, and my powers got worse too. I had no friends, I had nobody. So, we moved back to our home, and I was homeschooled."

"Wow, I'm sorry Blaze, if I'd been there…"

"The past is the past. You can't do anything about it, even with chaos control."

"Yeah." Silver sighed. He wished he could. They picked at their breakfast. "Why don't we go to Sonic's place instead?"

"Sure. Does he live with Tails?"

"And Knuckles. They needed all of their salaries to buy that place." Silver gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Let's go." Silver smiled. Blaze finally seemed comfortable since she woke up, but little did he know, that day was going to be a lot more fun for him and her than he was anticipating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks reviewers. Usually I don't get this many reviews on the first day, so yay. Review, and Write On! By the way, not much romance in this chapter, just building up, to where Silver and Blaze confers their love. Remember, this fic is supposed to help me write romance for my other fics.**

**Reviewers: Super Light The Hedgehog, maniax300**

**SLTHH: Thanks for the compliments. Um, I am a little confused, you know, you and Light arguing but hey, I have a ton of OC's that argue with me all the time. (chuckling) **

**Maniax300: Thanks for the compliments, but tone down the language a bit. I mean, this story is open to young children and the general public, sooo yeah. Yay for 10/10!**

Silver and Blaze knocked on Sonic's door, waiting patiently for the blue hedgehog to open the door. Instead, a certain yellow-orange fox opened the door.

_Blaze's View_

"Hello? Silver, Blaze, nice to see you. I didn't know you were visiting." Tails said.

"Actually, I'm moving here for the time being. I see Sonic and Knuckles aren't up yet." Blaze looked over Tail's shoulder, seeing the red echidna on the floor, and the hedgehog on the couch, both sleeping like rocks. The place was covered in soda bottles, chip crumbs, and dirt.

"Sorry about the mess. Sonic and Knuckles don't really like to clean, and I was reading. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have cleaned up."

"Seems like you're the one with some regard for your place." Silver joked.

"Sonic runs all day, plays video games, and fights with Knuckles. Knuckles protects the master Emerald, and does what Sonic does. They're both terrible cooks, but they do have their redeeming qualities. Knuckles can clean up when company's over, and Sonic can cook a great mini pizza from biscuits."

"Wow, so I'm guessing they both sleep well into the morning?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but you don't want to hear about that, here, come into my room. I keep it clean." Tails smiled and showed them how to maneuver between the junk food messes, and how to not step on Knuckle's fur.

"So, why'd you come?" Tails asked, in a freakishly neat room.

"Blaze would like to see around Mobias. Just a small portion, anyway."

"Okay! Um, I have an idea, wait a sec, I'll wake up the two pigs." Tails ran downstairs. "Sonic, get up!"

"Wha- Tails! Why'd ya wake me up?" Tails told Sonic about Blaze and Silver, then told him his plan.

"Nice, but they're in your room? Might wanna tell Silver, but not Blaze."

"Cool, now clean this place up, and wake up Knuckles will ya?" Tails raced back upstairs.

"Hey Blaze, want to hang out with Cream and Amy today?"

"Cream and Amy? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I bet you haven't had much time to be a girly girl because you're always protecting the emerald. So Cream and Amy will show you around."

"I was hoping to show Blaze around myself, but I guess if she wants too…" Silver said.

"Nah, let her have one day with the girls." Tails said causally.

"Okay." I tried not to sound disappointed. I was hoping to spend the day with Silver.

"Here, Sonic will have called Amy by now, he'll take you to her house." Sonic came upstairs at that second and gave Tails a death glare. "Not here." Tails mouthed to Sonic, not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Okay. Come on Blaze." Sonic and I walked out the door. Once we got to Amy's house, Sonic went inside and told Amy something, and then, when he came back outside, Amy said that she'd love to show me around.

_Silver's View_

Tails told me we were throwing a belated welcome party for Blaze, and we needed her out of the house for preparations. I was a little less skeptical about being separated from her, but I still felt uncomfortable. Knuckles called up Rouge to plan it. (I was surprised he had her on speed dial) I used my psychic powers to help clean up. No way was I touching the stuff though. Who knows what Sonic and Knuckles do?

"Thanks Silver. I wish I had your powers. Then I wouldn't have to touch Sonic's gaming crap."

"No prob. I hope Blaze feels comfortable."

"I smell a crush coming on." Tails smiled.

"What? No- I, what do you-" I spluttered, stumbling over my words. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sorry Sil. But you keep on worrying, and talking, about her. You must really care for her, huh."

"Yeah, but no way she can feel the same way. I mean, I don't think she does, probably not." I sighed.

"You're kidding, right? Why wouldn't she like you?"

"She might think we're just friends, or something." I said.

"Well, we'll find out at Rouge's place tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared at his answer.

"You'll see."

"Thought so." I was even more scared now that there was a devious look on his face.

"So, why Rouge?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She plans awesome parties. And she also knows how to cook really well."

"Rouge? Cook? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep."

_Blaze's View_

"Hey Amy? How about this one for you?" I held up a small red dress that looked good for her.

"Nice! But I think you should have it, the crimson more matches your fur, I like this kind of red." She gestured toward a rack that held her classic dresses on it.

"I like purple more. I tossed the dress back on the rack and continued searching. I found a dress that matched the on in my dream, It was beautiful, so I tried it on.

"Wow, Blaze that looks awesome on you! Buy it. And you're in luck, 60% off!" Amy said. It seemed appropriate that I buy it, until remembered my dream. I had already bought by the time I remembered this dresses first appearance.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yeah?" She was putting another pink dress back.

"Can you keep a secret? Swear by your relationship with Sonic that you'll keep it secret."

"If the stakes are that high, it's a secret. What is it?" I blushed deeply before saying it.

"I have a crush on-"

"Silver?" Amy asked.

"How'd you know?"

"It was so obvious, that is really isn't a secret. I mean, you always were friends."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"And you're always so nervous around him. Hardly a secret."

'Yeah, but Silver obviously doesn't share my feelings. I mean, he's very causal, around me anyway. He thinks we're just friends?"

"Prove that he doesn't have feelings for you."

"How?"

'Exactly. You can't prove he doesn't. Sonic never showed any signs of liking me, but I still chase him."

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we give each other make-overs? You'll look stunning for Silver, and I'll be nice for Sonic!"

"Um, are you s-sure? I haven't ever had a makeover, but I did do Ember's clothing and make-up for any ceremonies."

"I've practiced on myself, Cream, and even Rouge every once in a while. Where do you think she got the idea of pink eye shadow from?" Amy asked.

"Well, pink is your color, but still, are you sure you can pull it off?"

"Don't worry, I have purple make-up." After they bought their clothes, (Amy also bought some jewelry for Blaze and herself) they walked to Cream's house. Blaze and Cream started on Amy because Amy wanted to save her for the last.

"I know her favorite make-up. Could you choose her outfit Miss Blaze?" Cream, in her usual cute little dress, knew quite a bit more about make-up and clothing than she let on.

"Hello dear. You're doing makeovers again?" Vanilla walked into the room.

"Yes. Miss Blaze is choosing Amy's outfit." I walked into the family room where we had laid our purchases, and chose a knee-low hot pink dress, about ten times deeper than Amy's fur color, that was cover with sparkles, and went back into the room.

"That's perfect! That goes great with the make-up I chose. I was thinking about that dress when I chose it!" Amy squealed. She turned around and I was surprised. While her lips, cheeks, and bangs were clear of styling, her eyes and quills were all Cream's. They were covered in a light pink sparkling dust, about five times deeper than Amy's fur. Her eyelashes stood out, no doubt due to mascara. She had some pink high heels to go with it. Her quills had one big curl at the bottom of her short quill style. "It looks amazing. Thanks Cream and Blaze. Cream was next. Vanilla had made it clear, no Chaos Make-up products, no eyeliner, and no mini-skirts. I didn't understand why. We were just playing. Amy went into the closet to put on the dress.

"I want to look pretty, like mommy." Cream said. Amy said I should do her make-up, just for experience. I picked a brown duster for blush, and it went surprisingly well with her light fur, making a nice color. I had deep brown eye shadow, like her mother's, and I had her in tiny pink bows for her ears.

"Nice job, I found just the dress." Amy said. She had one of Vanilla's old dresses, covered with bows and a nice cream color, a bit lighter than her fur.

"Alright. My turn, and just as long as it's violet, I won't mind."

"Cream, get the dress I point to, I want Blaze to be surprised at how good she looks!" Amy said. Her hyperactive antics, though tiring, were enough to make me unsure of if I should be scared or eager. I felt my eyes have pressure on them, and my lashes too. I felt my ponytail being taken out, and replaced with something soft. A ribbon? Then I felt my fur being powdered and I was given a dress. Amy said that I could at least try not to peek, so I went into the closet and tried to put it on without looking at it, which was a bit hard, but I only got that it was purple.

"Now, you ready?" Cream asked.

"Trust me you look amazing." Amy said. I opened my eyes and thought I was looking at a portrait of someone else. My hair was up in a ribbon, which looked amazing since it was a royal purple. My dress was the one I had bought last, the purple one covered in a gauzy material that sparkled in the light. And my eyes were covered in a deep purple eye shadow and had a small lilac blush around the cheekbones.

"I-I- Thank you. I look amazing!" I couldn't believe that I looked so beautiful.

"You're welcome. You made us look amazing, what's the big deal?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Miss Blaze. You really are good at this. By the way, what time is it?" Cream asked, not knowing she set off Amy.

"Six… Wait a minute! Um, girls, Sonic just finished up doing something, want to go over to his house?" Amy said.

"Sonic? His house isn't exactly, great for three girls in dresses and make-up." I said.

"No, but come on." Amy's voice was close to desperate, so I agreed. We waked to his house, which was four blocks away. We knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Rouge's voice surprised me. I didn't know she was over here.

"Um, yeah." I answered.

"Alright, come in." Everything was dark. I heard Amy run somewhere, and I knew something was up.

"Surprise! It's your belated moving party." Silver said. I just gaped.

"Thank- thank you! I'm very grateful."

"And you don't look too bad either" Rouge said. "At least, you look half as stunning as me, and let me tell you that's an accomplishment."

"So, we just wanted to throw you a party. And we dragged along Shadow and Rouge just for kicks." Sonic said.

'Thank you. Amy, you knew, didn't you. That's why you took me to Cream's house to-"

"Yep. And now that that's over and done with, time to get Rouge's contribution over with." Amy said with great dislike.

"Well you know me. Wanting to know every little detail." Rouge gave chuckle and I knew we were goners.

"Um, what?" Silver asked.

"Time for Truth or Dare." Knuckles then ran out of the room, along with Sonic, Shadow, and Tails dragging them all back.

"You sure? This is Blaze's party." Sonic tried.

"Look, you need to pay me back, and it's this or a chaos emerald buddy."

'Fine. I'd almost rather give you that emerald." Rouge opened her mouth, but Sonic shut her off.

"I said almost."

"C'mon Knucky, don't look so down. Your turn's next!" Rouge gave a laugh and everybody found the most comfortable piece of carpet, couch, or beanbag chair to sit on. "Ready? Ladies first, and I'm the most dazzling, soooo, me first. Shadow, Truth or Dare?"

**Yay! Cliche plot device. What? I couldn't think of any way to get them to admit thier love than this. Whatever, and yes, Shadow does have some speaking parts. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say here, other than I accidently took down this chapter three times. And my other fanfics kept me from writing. Also, in my world, a bit, means a lot.**

Reviewers: Super Light The Hedgehog, maniax300, BlazeXSilverforever

SLTH: Yay for confusion! As for Truth or Dare, I'm really bad at romance. So, force the two to blurt out their feelings! Also, update on your fanfic soon. Light's really interesting.

Maniax300: Yeah, I really try for this stuff, but hey. Grammar isn't always going to be right, and details, well you try. Write On!

SXBF: Your name says it all. Next chapter!

After just three turns, Knuckles was all red, Shadow had vegtable oil in his shoes, and Amy was steaming at Sonic. Let's go back a turn, shall we?

"Sonic, why do you run away from me?" Amy asked.

"Because…. I already have a girlfriend." At this Amy was dangerously close to twirling her little keychain that turned into a hammer.

"Who!" Amy yelled.

"Sally Acorn. We used to date, and after a little time, her feelings got sorted back out. She lives a bit away, but my feet can carry me."

"How long?" Amy's voice suddenly was quiet.

"About three years." Sonic rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"And… I've chased you around since kindergarten, and she was in the corner, all quiet. " Amy ran out of the room. Cream quickly followed her. Her eyes bursting with tears, Amy was in the bathroom crying.

_15 years ago_

"Hello, I'm Ms. Vanilla. Let's start with all your names, shall we?"

"First, you." She pointed to a green hedgehog with a ripped jacket.

"Scourge." Even in his six-year-old voice he managed to sound carelessly evil.

"You?" She pointed to a small white hedgehog, who was four.

"Silver." He said.

"You sir?" She pointed to a purple chameleon.

"Espio." The kid had a voice that sounded fourteen rather than five.

"You Miss?"

"Amy Rose, but everyone calls me Rosy the Rascal." She had on a orange tutu, green shirt, with three bangs sticking out of her forehead.

"Very good, and you sir?" She pointed to a black hedgehog, a blue speedy hedgehog, until she got to the last one.

"And you?" A purple cat with a small magenta dress that had ruby-like rhinestones on it.

"Blaze." The girl said quietly.

"O.K I'm sure we'll all have a great year." At recess, it was chaos. Scourge was running around, giving other kid wet willies. (Pure evil) Sonic tried to grab him by the jacket, Blaze and Silver just talked. Amy chased down Sonic.

6 years later

"Hey pyromaniac. What's up?" Scourge was surrounded by Fiona fox, Mina Mongoose, and Wave, where they were surrounding Blaze at her locker.

"Yeah, burn down any buildings lately?" Fiona asked. The three girls started cackling.

"Please go away."

"Anyways, you should really not have come here princess. Fire just makes us all go faster, while you are left here. You've got no friends, school is for nerds, and I really think a princess could get a little prepping school or whatever."

"Please go way." Blaze was trying to ignore them, but the three girls blocked her path.

"Anyways, catch you on the flip side pyromaniac." Scourge took the three girls down the hallway, but got stopped. Blaze had had it. She had the power of flames. So what?

"You think I can choose between having this gift? You think I want it?! She raked her claws across his chest, leaving three scars. She looked at her hand, which was pink. She was literally on fire. Scourge ran off, with the three girls screaming about the school burning down.

"Ms. Blaze, I asked you in here because three girls pulled the fire alarm. What happened?"

"Scourge, Fiona, Mina, and Wave were , and my power went out of hand. Nothing burned down, but I accident burned Scourge."

"Since you can't help it, you are not responsible. But this better not happen again. And for that, I wish you have someone counsel in your powers."

"Nobody can. My father is far away, and nobody else has these powers.

"Alright, then I'll make sure Scourge and his friends won't tease you But make sure that your powers are in check."

"Hello Rosy."

"Call me Amy. I don't like that name anymore. How'd it go?"

"Not very well. My powers react to my emotions, and I can't keep those in check." Blaze slid to the ground and cried.

"Blaze? What's wrong?"

"These powers… I never asked for them. Can't they realize that? I don't want this curse!"

"Blaze… Those guys are jealous. Scourge is always wanting more, and what he wants, those chicks want."

"Just leave. I'm going home."

"Blaze…"

"Tell Silver I'll miss him."

"Blaze, wait!' But out the door, and running home, and in tears went Blaze.

_The Present_

"And that was my worst school day." Blaze was miserable, recounting the day very clerkly.

"I could punch him in his big green-" Sonic said

"Sonic! No bad language, except what I allow." I said.

"Uh, oh, there goes the fourth wall." Rouge mumbled.

"Anyways, you guys, keep it clean."

"By the way, why'd you pair her with Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Hush, get back to the story."

"It's the end of the chapter- Amy, Amy! Don't get Piko Piko out, Wait, I still need to leave an author's note!"

**Sorry, but I just had to break the fourth wall eventually. It's my thing. Anyways, I've escaped Piko Piko for now.**

**Amy: I'm still steamed.**

**Sonic: It's no big deal.**

**Rouge: This going on FaceBook.**

**Shadow: ?Where was I?**

**Shut up vegetable oil shoe.**

**Knuckles: Real creative.**

**Shut up. All of you! Write On! Review, and please ever so kindly give me ideas. Or else this'll happen again.** **Also, I'm terrible at writing this stuff. Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, give me ideas for Truth or dare questions. The participants are… Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, and I can get team Chaotix in there if you want me too.**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, Maniax300, guest**

**Guest: Yay for dramatic entrances! Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**SLTHH: Okay, that is something I want to see. Well, I'm writing this chapter now, sooooooooooooo, (Evil laugh here) Also, Shadow doesn't see my reviewers, so don't worry, you're safe. As for Light, of course you're interesting. You are in a story about you, so character development commences. **

"Okay, Rouge, your turn again."

"Shadow, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to put on lipstick, one of Amy's dresses and bow's in your quills." Rouge said slyly.

"Rouge… That's cruel, even for you." Sonic said, before he burst into laughter.

"Chaos-" Shadow began.

"Don't try, if it's truth or dare, you have to do it."

"I'll help you apply it Shadow." Rouge opened up her purse, where she got a bright pink lipstick.

"Just leave me alone." Shadow walked into the bathroom. When he came out, he had on a red sundress, pink bows, and a sliver of pink on his muzzle.

"Happy?" Knuckles and sonic bit their lips, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Okay, now for you Amy."

"Blaze."

"Truth."

"Who in this room would you go out on a date with?" She asked, forgetting about their little "Silver" conversation.

"Silver." Blaze said very hurriedly. Silver blushed a light pink, but Blaze was already deep red. Sonic nudged Silver's shoulder and gave him a smirk.

"It was simply a hypothetical question. And Silver and I are close friends." Blaze said.

"Anyway, moving on, Sonic?"

"Knuckles, what'll it be?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to do all my chores for a week and not complain."

"B-But Sonic! You're going to get a knuckle sandwich now!"

"Real creative Knucklehead." Sonic dodged Knuckle's punch and waved his finger. "No complaining."

"Fine, but next round, oh next round."

"Cream. Your turn."

"Miss Amy?"

"Truth."

"Will you keep on chasing Sonic?" Cream asked innocently.

"Well, I guess not. He's got a girlfriend, and I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

"Amy… Sorry, but I guess you could always chase Miss Shadow right here." Shadow shot Sonic a death glare then continued to cross his arms like he didn't care.

"Shadow, you turn."

"Rouge."

"Dare, I'm an adventurous bat, and I don't want to share my secrets."

" I dare you to not wear make-up for a month."

"What!? No way, I-"

"Can't back out of a dare." Sonic said.

"Fine."

"Go wash it off."

"What? Why now?" Rouge started to pout, which was very unlike her.

'Go." Shadow said. Rouge washed off her blue eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, powder and went back. She looked a lot less amazing without her make-up. Her eyelashes didn't stand out very much, and her eyelids were the same ivory color of her fur. None the less she was still a knock-out , but with the other girls in dresses and make-up, she looked plain.

"Alright, Tails."

"Shadow, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I've learned my lesson."

"If you could date Rouge or Amy, who would it be?"

"Rouge. Sorry, but she's so… hyper. Rouge can keep her cool until she takes off her makeup."

"Yeah, make fun of me." Rouge pouted.

"Knucky, please help me."

"Sonic, truth or dare?"

'Truth."

"Fine. Why don't you take swimming lessons after all these years?"

"Um, I- I'm aqua phobic. No water for me." Knuckles seemed disappointed, but it still got him answers.

"Alright , next is-" Rouge started.

"Did you forget us? We heard there was a party and we weren't invited." An annoying bee had let himself in the house.

"Yeah, sorry for barging in, but you know Charmy." Espio said, barely above a whisper.

"Whatever, so what cha all doin'?" Vector asked.

"Truth or dare, that's why Shadow's in a dress, Rouge doesn't have on make-up, Sonic now has a known girlfriend, and Blaze is blushing." Tails said.

"Shadow in a dress, who?"

"Rouge."

"Still being cruel, huh old bat?" Vector chuckled.

"This "old bat" is going to claw your eyes out if you say one more thing." Rouge threatened.

"Whoa, hold on there, I'm just joking."

"Joking. Right."

"She's in a bad mood."

"So, can we join in?"

"Sure, you're next Vector."

**Aghh! The amount of Silvaze is too low! Must, have, Romance! Sorry if that was just blegh, but I needed to write this chapter, just request a truth or dare in your review, and I'll put it in the story. Nothing above a T rating.** **Oh I'll make a rule list!**

**Rules for a Truth or Dare Request:**

**Must be a T or below rating.****Must be interesting****It will not involve violence if Cream's involved****No language, for I must keep it K+ sadly.****No Yaoi**

**Things you can do:**

**1. ****Have Shadow do something very girly**

**2. ****Have Piko Piko come out**

**3. ****Anything Silvaze**

**4. ****Have Guns, Bazookas, and Chaos Spheres, and or Espio**

**5. ****Have Sonamy, Sonally, and Sharia questions. **

**6. ****Pretty much anything within the limits **

**Shadow: Make-up? Seriously? I'm would Chaos Spear you so hard...**

**Sonic: I think you look good in a dress.**

**Shadow: Grrr**

**Me: Break it up, this was not my idea, but I won't tell you who's it was.**

**Sonic: Super Light the Hedgehog?**

**Me: Shhhhh**

**Sonic: I read the reviews, so be watchful. If someone does so much as-**

**Me: Put him in deep humilation and rub it in his face, i'll give you internet cookies. :)**

**Amy: Still steamed about who you paired Sonic up with.**

**Me: Didn't you read the comics, he marries her in the future.**

**Amy: What?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing.**

**Cream: Miss littlekuribohlover, will I be put in humiliation?**

**Me: No, and if anyone does, they get an internet trolololo.**

**Review peoples! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, wow, a new reviewer. Cool. I love Silvaze!**

**Reviewers: ShadowandMadonna, Super Light the Hedgehog**

**SAM: Okay, I have a question for you. Are you one of the fangirls in the pit of fangirl death? Also, I like Sonamy, but I'm a fan of Sally too. Sorry, but she's a good girlfriend for Sonic. Oh, and one fangirl to another, I love torturing my favorite characters. **

**SLTHH: Yeah, Sonic reads your reviews. He likes to make sure nobody treats him extra cruelly other than me. Also, are you a fanboy, or fangirl? I'm a fangirl! DSorry, but it's not in your profile. I'm thinking of making an Irene the Cat fanfic so I can explain why Sonic's so fast. Irene's an Oc of mine tha hasn't made it into my fanfics, btw. I'm getting ahead of myself. Also, you can write your stories on mobile. Just go to regular site, then go to document. Text type to your heart's content. Also, Shadow in make-up, Classic. But I added Cream's bows, Amy's dress, and Rouge's make-up just to make it, a bit more yay.**

"Okay, Truth or dare?" Vector asked Silver.

"Truth."

"Out of all the girls you know, who would you like to date?"

"Blaze." He answered, blushing.

"Alright, time for you Charmy."

"Espio."

"Truth."

"Are you the famous purple ninja who's supposed to help the green ninja defeat his father to save the world?"

"What?!" Espio asked.

"Nijago!"

"No, I'm not." Espio sighed.

"You're next Espio."

"Knuckles."

"I dare you to tell me kindly where my headphones you "borrowed "last week are."

'Bedroom."

"Please excuse me." Espio dashed up the stairs.

"Silver." Rouge said. Silver sighed.

"Vector."

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, uh, truth."

"Do you like Vanilla more than a friend?"

"Well, she is a very good friend…"

"That's not an answer."

"Fine, yes."

"Are you going to be my father?" Cream asked.

"No! Not that!" Vector blushed.

"Rouge."

"Sonic."

"Dare."

"Kiss Amy."

"Wh- What!"

"Do it. You said dare. I don't care if you have a girlfriend." Rouge said. She took out her anger on sonic, for she was in a very bad mood.

"Fine." Sonic snapped. Sonic quickly pecked Amy on the cheek. Amy looked like she was in heaven She blushed then hugged the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow."

"Silver."

"Dare."

"Silver, sing…"

"Dreams of Absolution?"

"All Hail Shadow."

"Why?"

"It's a great song."

"Whatever. _All Hail Shadow, Heroes rise again. Obliterating everything that's not your can stop you now, no ghosts can bring you down…." _Blaze thought he had a great voice, even singing All Hail Shadow, which was a good song, but...

"Alright, Cream."

"Charmy."

"Dare."

"Yell loudly out the window, I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY." Cream said,

"Why?" His squeaky voice went up a pitch.

"You hurt my dolly last week."

"It was an accident!"

"It's still in the doll hospital." She glared at Charmy.

"Alright." Charmy grumbled.

"Let me guess, a reviewer came up with that one. Did she have anything for me? If she does, so help me…" Knuckles cracked his Knuckles.

"No, she didn't request any particular torture for you. Also, she's a Shadow fangirl."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, gave you a break. So, for the sake of things, Shadow yell I love pie, Cream, sing your favorite song, Amy, beat up Rouge."

"What?!" They all asked me.

'Just do it so we can get to the point of this story, also, Sonic, Super Light the Hedgehog's writer is a fanperson of you."

"First up, Shadow."

"I love pie." He said quietly.

"Good enough. Cream."

"_Now and then I think of when we were together… Like when you said you were so happy you could die… Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company… That was love and it's an ache I still remember… You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness… Like resignation to the end, always the end… So that when we found we could not make sense, we said we could still be friends, but I'll admit I was glad that it was over… But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and we were nothing, and I don't even need you love, but you treat me like a stranger and feels so rough… But you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records and change your number. I don't really need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know…" _Cream's high pitch voice was very sweet and could reach very low notes surprisingly, and mastered the high ones. She had a very good voice, and when Amy smiled and started singing the harmony part, Crema didn't even stop. They explained that they had practiced it together after they finished.

"Wow, Cream that was really great. Well, could you finish off the list without me, I need to stich up the fourth wall."

"Sure, wait, do I have to, I owe her.' Amy pouted.

'Fine, don't do that. Shalom."

"Anyways, let's get back to truth or dare. Sonic."

'Shadow, I dare you to kiss Blaze." Shadow glared at him, but walked over to Blaze. Silver bit his lip. He was debated stopping Shadow, but the green glow would tip him off. Then Just as Blaze got close to Shadow, blushing furiously, Silver ran up, pushed Shadow out of the way,and kissed Balze. While surprised, she felt very pleasant. Everybody looked shocked, then smiled.

"Silver-" Blaze started, blushing a deep red.

"I guess you'd rather kiss me than Shadow."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, this is Blaze, not the majority of fangirls in the Sonic universe."

"Oh, that's cool then."

"Silver, why's you do it?" Blaze cocked her head to the side.

"I crushed on you ever since kindergarten, I really got steamed when Shadow got close."

"Well, I've crushed on you since second grade, which isn't as long, but still… Ember gave us a hard time for a reason."

'Wow. I guess that our feelings have been kept quiet from nobody but each other."

"I'd end Truth or Dare here and now, but one more round will suffice for payment, also, congrats, after ten years, you're a couple. I guess Silver didn't need to get you a present after all." Rouge said, even in her bad mood, she found the scene very sweet. Blaze and Silver blushed, but she smiled at silver. This was the best party she'd ever been to, and I made sure of that.

**Time for arguments.**

**Shadow: I love pie?**

**Me: She was being kind.**

**Sonic: Glad she didn't ask for torture to me.**

**: Me: What am I going to do with all these internet cookies?**

**Cream: May I have one?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Amy: Thanks for having me kiss Sonic. (Bear hug here)**

**Me: Sure. Don't thank me, thank ShadoeandMadonna.**

**Sonic: Okay, maybe a little torture.**

**Amy: What was that?**

**Sonic: Nothing, nothing**

**Amy: That's what I thought.**

**Cream: Thanks for having my voice be good.**

**Me: What, was I going to make you Fiona Fox bad?**

**Fiona: What?**

**Me: How'd you get here!?**

**Fiona: You let in all Sonic world characters.**

**Me: Crap.**

**Scourge: Hey sweet cheeks, what's up?**

**Me: Uh oh **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic: We're doing the author's-**

**Get off my author's note! Anyway, read and review, and sorry for taking so long. Also, Sonic, you can do reviews.**

**Reviewers: maniax300, Super Light the Hedgehog, ShadowandMadonna, AstecktheHedgiex2**

**Maniax300: Littlekuribohlover: Anyways, thanks for having a discussion for me.**

**Sonic: I can't leave, but I wouldn't even if I could. I get to beat up Knux.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**SLTHH: Sonic: Hey, the person who has good taste reviewed. Again. I'm not a good role model, having beating up robots every other day, still, but as for everything else…**

**Me: You're annoying, easy to annoy, comic relief, and was a terrible actor in AoSTHH.**

**Sonic: Yeah.**

**Me: Anywways, good luck Light, and as for your writer, Write On!**

**SAM: Shadow: Thanks for being kind, but I really didn't want to be here at all. But I do think you have much better taste than half the people in this fanperson world.**

**Me: So what if Silver's my favorite male character!**

**Shadow: I was talking about Sonic.**

**Me: Oh, that's cool then.**

**Shadow: Anyways, thanks for actually being lenient. Make-up… Ugh.**

**ATHH: Shadow is so totally going to win.**

**Knuckles: Hey!**

**Me: He's the rival to sonic, and he's as fast as Sonic, and Sonic beats you on a daily basis. Anyways Sonic vs. Tails. I'll try, but one more round of Truth or Dare first.**

**Everyone: Groans in unison**

"So, Rouge."

"I dare Knuckles to play dolls with Cream at Monday through Friday at two through three."

"Miss Rouge isn't that when you have to-"

'It's Knuckles' job now."

"Yay! Mr. Knuckles can babysit me."

"Also, I'm outta-" Rouge started., because her last turn was over.

"At least stay for cake." Cream's begging eyes melted even Rouge.

"Alright, but Shadow still has to wear the dress." Rouge smiled, feeling slightly better.

"Shadow."

"Okay. R-"

"Mr. Shadow, don't you want miss Rouge to stay?"

"Fine, Sonic."

'Dare."

"I dare you to dare me to take off this dress when your turn comes."

"Ugh. So go and take it off to save time, and skip my turn."

"Thanks." Shadow said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Dang it. At least it was taken photos of while it lasted. Now remind me to put up another photo on SolBook." Rouge said.

"He'll destroy your phone."

"I synced it to my computer, and that's practically indestructible on account of how hard it is to get to it. Anyways it's your turn Amy."

"Um… Silver." Amy said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go with Blaze, Me, Cream, and hopefully Sonic to Pizza Palace and pay for it with your rings."

"Fine. When?"

"Thursday."

"Okay, but I can't afford more than six two-topping pizzas, so no pigging out Sonic."

"Hey, I don't spend other people's money. Despite the bet, I'll pay for my own slice. Can Sal come Ames?"

"N- Okay. But Silver isn't paying for her." Amy started to look murderous,and her hand was close to the keychain that was Piko Piko.

"Thanks Sonic." Silver looked grateful, but then realized something. He and Blaze, were going to a restaurant together. Not alone, but still with each other. He hid his reaction and looked at Shadow who had emerged from the bathroom.

"Anyways, your turn Shadow." Rouge said.

"Sonic."

"Truth."

"What the heck happened to judgment?"

"What?"

"You know, Sonic and the Secret Rings?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Darkspine happened?"

"Huh. If someone can give a legit explanation I'm all ears."

"I'd rather not talk about the thing that nearly killed me."

"What about the thing that actually killed you?" Silver asked.

'Sh. We were all supposed to pretend it never happened. Why do you think we blew out solaris?"

"None of us were there except for you and Elise."

"Oh, right. You know, why didn't you guys…"

"It's the worst received game Sega has made, let's just pretend the plot actually happened, which means it never happened."

"What?" Cream asked.

"You weren't there."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Sonic."

"Um, Espio."

'Dare."

"Would you mind taking care of the next Eggman attacks for us? I kinda got changed into a werehog last week…"

"That's cool. Man, a week. That's a record."

"Yeah I know. At least you don't have to go to Eggman land."

"I remember that." Tails laughed.

"Anyways, next up Cream."

"Can I pass? I really don't have any truths or dares for anybody."

"Sure Cream, hey maybe you should dare Silver to do a duet with you. You both have great voices."

"Okay, will you do it Silver?" Cream asked in her usual innocent voice.

"Alright, but I don't know many songs off the top of my head. What you'd like to do?"

"Hm, Dreams of Absolution?"

'I can work with that." Silver smiled. Blaze couldn't wait to hear his voice again, plus Dreams of Absolution was her favorite song.

"_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All the valor, you wait it never came. If you were able, would you go change the past? Clear this Faux Pas, with one last chance." _Then while Cream still sang the sweet melody, Silver dropped into the harmony, then came back up when they were done with the chorus. Finally, they synced their two voices, doing the part that was supposed to be acapella , even though it was acapella the entire song.

"… _And I might know of the future. But then you still control the past. Only you know if we'll be together tonight."_

"Wow, you two are really good. How'd you learn? I mean, Cream's practiced, but…" Amy asked.

"I have a lot of time to myself, and I just sing when I can."

"Cool. A good cook, an amazing singer. You've got it all Silver." Sonic said.

"Both of which you are not." Knuckles said.

"Hey, so what if I don't have everything. I'm able to run laps round' you, and in a fist fight you'd be left black-eyed."

"Wanna bet?" Knuckles started.

"Guys! This is Blaze's party. Save the fight for later." Tails said.

"Sorry." They both said begrudgingly.

"Anyways, good job, Blaze, your go."

"I- um- Shadow."

"Truth."

"Okay- How'd you even learn Chaos Control?"

"Gerald- I- Plot hole in Sonic X."

"Of course. We had plenty of those."

"No more pointless references, I was only in three Sonic games. " Blaze said.

"What about-" Knuckles started.

"Not including Multiplayer, Olympics, and or any sports games we had."

"Oh. So, yeah. Anyways back to… Silver."

"Oh, well, Espio."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… I can't think of anything."

"Can we just end this now? We've tortured each other enough." Shadow asked.

"Agreed." Rouge said.

"Alright. Let's start with food." Sonic gestured to a table filled with bowls of chips, meat, desserts, dips and other assorted foods.

"Oh god." Tails held the bridge of his nose.

"Not more fighting?" Blaze asked.

"Hopefully they'll keep it to petty arguments." Tails said as he waked over to the table and started to put chips, chili dogs, and brownies on his plate.

"Hey! You took the last brownie!" Knuckles yelled.

"So what?" Sonic asked.

"So I wanted it."

"And you've got everything you wanted. Why should I care." Sonic asked. Knuckles balled up his fists, but stopped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Hey Sal." Sonic said. Amy had her hand on her Piko Piko keychain.

"Hey Sonic. I came because I heard one of your friends came, and I wanted to welcome them to Mobias."

'Hello Princess Sally."

"It's Queen Sally now. My father couldn't be recovered from the crystal dimension. So now I've stepped up." She said quietly.

"So, you want to join us?" Sonic gestured to the room, where Rouge was talking up Shadow, Tails was eating in a little corner, ready to shield himself from flinging food.

"Okay." Sally smiled, rearranged her little jean jacket and walked in, after kissing Sonic.

"That squirrel will…"

"Amy, maybe you should try someone else." Blaze said.

"I know she hasn't done anything wrong, but I love him." Amy eyes went from raging, to sad.

"Who knows, maybe there's a hedgehog out there who always had his eye on you."

"Maybe…" Blaze walked over to Silver, not wanting Amy to cry, but she wanted to be with Silver.

"Did you mean what you said? About the crush…" Blaze said.

"Yes. I meant it. And I've always wanted to kiss you but…"

"I think we should discuss this back at home. If it helps, I think we can just pretend it never happened until we can secretly talk."

"Alright." Silver sighed, knowing that Sonic was not going to make this easy. Uh oh. Who brought the Chaos Emeralds?

"Shadow…" Knuckles went pink from the power coursing through his body. Shadow's red streaks remained, but his fur went blond.

"Bring it on pink boy!"

_A/n: Magenta is a shade of pink_

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. Get into the kitchen, unless you wanna be covered in chili." Tails grabbed Silver and Blaze and brought them into the kitchen, hiding behind the counter. They could still hear the two fighting and yelling out language Amy had to cover up Cream's ears for.

"We made it." Rouge, Amy, Sally, and Cream were behind the counter too, covered in cheese, fudge, and Rouge's wings had a bit of lettuce on them."

"Hi girls." Sonic was now behind the counter, covered in fudge, and hiss white gloves covered in a little bit of mustard.

"Sonic the-" Sally started, but Tails cut her off.

"Hey Sonic, could you please do something for all of us?"

"What?"

"Could you please go and stop the two knuckle brains from destroying the house?"

"But-"

"Who else is going to do it."

"You ************************* are so **************************** Shadow!" Knuckles threw what sounded like a punch to the bowl of punch, which flew over the counter and landed on Tails.

"A very angry and beat-up Knuckles?" Sonic suggested.

"Here's the super emeralds." Tails rolled his eyes trough his punch-soaked fur.

"Okay, but only cause' I paid for this house partially." Sonic took out the emeralds and turned white, then started flashing different colors. "I'm ready." He went into the fight and chaos controlled the echidna and hedgehog, tied them to the couch, and then left his super form.

"All done." He said, giving those behind the counter an all clear. Blaze put her hand over her mouth as she saw the living room. It had masses of chili, fudge, and all other foods all over it, and Knuckles was tied up with duct tape over his mouth, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in the closet," Sonic motioned to the closet where the couch had been placed over. "Rouge, talk some sense into Shadow, I'll get Knuckle's girlfriend over here as soon as possible." He got Knuckle's phone and dialed up Julie. Silver picked up most of the solid foods and threw them in the trash.

"There goes my cookies." Rouge muttered as she watched silver dump plates, cups, and food into a bin. Blaze had her flames small, but at a high temperature to evaporate the liquids on the floor. Rouge helped Tails and sonic pick up furniture. Knuckles was yelling, but luckily Sonic had thought of duct tape.

"Alright, Rouge, Shadow's tied up in the closet, and Julie should be here in a minute. Just talk to him and find out why in Mobias he decided to trash our living room." Rouge sighed and moved the couch. Rouge opened the closet and started to make Shadow promise not to scream, try to murder, and several other thing before she took off his duct tape.

"Okay. I'm alright. Knucklehead just said some very stupid things, and he asked for it. I brought the chaos emeralds."

"Good, now I'll untie you. Don't murder him." Rouge got loose the rope and Shadow rubbed circulation back into his arms.

"Thanks. Um, sorry about the mess." The doorbell rang, and Amy ran up to it first, answering the door.

"I heard Knuckles was trying to murder Shadow." She said.

"Yeah. Um, could you…"

"Make him listen to me? Not a chance. Smack some sense into him? Maybe." Julie said.

"Thanks." Amy said. Julie came into the room, gasped, swallowed her amazement, chewed out Knuckles, and untied Knuckles.

"Hey Julie. I'm sorry. Mr. Emo just wanted a beating."

"Watch it pink boy!"

"It's magenta!"

"Which is a shade of pink." He said.

"No it's-"

"Knuckles…." Julie gave him a warning tone.

"So what're you guys doing now that you've got no food?"

"My C-Pod has a lot of songs on it." Amy said.

"Okay. Luckily, the couch is already out of the way." Sonic said. Shadow glared at Sonic then agreed.

"Okay, what song first?"

"Live and learn." Sonic said. Amy rolled through her playlist and chose the song, placing it into a speaker. At first, the most anyone did was tap there foot to the beat, but pretty soon, Sonic was doing his traditional break dance while rapping along to His World at the same time. ( Redundancy)

**Okay, odd place to end, but here's the new deal. Request a song, dance, or sing performanance and I'll add.**

**Rules: No ridiculous songs, like Pinkie's Singing Telegram, Shadow can't sing alone, no songs Cream can't listen to, and if it's a song that has no lyrics, I can't have it sung. Also, no songs from that Amy doesn't have on her C-Pod. Enjoy! Sorry about the delay. School. Just one word. School.**

**Scourge: He LKL, am I showing up.**

**Me: If a huse burns down, you'll be in i.**

**Amy: I agree to that, by the way, what songs are on my C-Pod?**

**Me:It's yours, you should know.**

**Amy: You fanfic**

**Me: Silly me, I forgot.**

**Sally: Um, I'm i your mind and I do not agree with the next chapters plot twist.**

**Me: Popular demand, sorry.**

**sonic: What's going... oh god.**

**Me: Sorry if people don't like Sally fo some reason!**

**Scourge: Her oppisite is a lt better in my opion.**

**Me: Your opinion doesn't count.**

**Fiona: Hey!**

**Sally: I'm a main character**

**Fiona: I actually dumped Sonic, not the other wa around!**

**Sonic: Wha- **

**Knuckle: It' not pink it's magenta!**

**Me: Shade. Of. Pink.**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh** boy. Here we go again. Wait, reasonable request! Something makes sense. (Jumps into air and squees)**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, maniax300, Guest**

**Guest: Yeah, I like that couple, and pretty much all other non-yaoi couples in Sonic. You sure they weren't in my list?**

**SLTHH: Um, nice… Journey. Who's your second favorite character in Sonic? Mine's Silver. My fav is Blaze. Yes, my favorite isn't Sonic. I feel like I've committed a crime or something, but he was just a tiny bit annoying in AoSTHH. Anyways… Duet between Blaze and Silver, (rubs chin thoughtfully) Also, what do you think of Endless Possibilities for the duet?**

**Sally: Oh no, you aren't going to…**

**Me: Hey popular demand Sal.**

**Anyways Write On!**

**Maniax300: Thanks for clearing that up, but still, I like canon too, and I like Sally. Is that so wrong? Then again, what would their children be? Hedgesquirrels? That's kinda wrong. So, Sonamy! And do you know any good Cream-rated songs? They don't have to be from Sonic, but they can be. Yay for Writing On!**

**Amy: Bye Maniax300, and please tell LKL that she didn't need popular demand to do the plot twist.**

"Hey, Sal, Pinkie, let's do something." Rouge started to whisper to the two the girls. They both smiled, then went up to the front of the room. Rouge started to sing, while the other two provided back-up. The others who were dancing gave them some space and started to watch as the beat began.

_"Take off, at the speed of sound. Bright lights, colors all around. I'm running wild, living fast and free! Got no regrets inside of me." _Rouge stepped back, and let Amy start to sing.

_"Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go, I keep on running! I'm going to reach for the stars, although they look pretty far." _Sally stepped up, and while she was not as good as Rouge or Amy, she had a very sweet voice.

_"I'm gonna find my own way, and take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right. I never felt like this, I keep on running." _With this Rouge started up again. They repeated until the song ended with all three singing.

"Nice job girls. At least, for a girl."

"Sonic-" Sally started.

"Try doing a better a job with your own group." Rouge challenged.

"Oh god, Shadow won't…"

"Oh come on Mr. Sunshine. You know you can. So do it! Don't worry, you can sing live and learn." She smiled at him, and Shadow gruffly said yes.

"Silver, um…"

"I know the song." Silver sighed. Sonic was too competitive, and it didn't help that Rouge challenged him all the time.

Sonic started off, "_Can you feel life moving through you mind. Oh, looks like it cam back for more, yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slipping down your spine, oh you try and try to ignore." _

"_But you can hardly swallow your fears and pain, when you can't help but follow it puts you right back where you came! Live and Learn… hanging on the edge of tomorrow. Live and learn from the works of yesterday!" Silver sang._

Then, surprisingly, Shadow took the lead, with a deep, but pleasant, voice.

_"Live and Learn if you beg or if you borrow. Live and learn! You may never find your way. Whoa!"_

With that, Sonic started the next line. The three hedgehogs ended on Shadow, who sang the last live and learn.

"That's cool, boys. I didn't Shadow could sing." Rouge teased.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something."

"What up Sal?"

"Um, how should I put this… We can't date anymore." She said. At this, Amy paused here C-pod, and had a look really happy look

"Why not?" Sonic asked, taken aback.

"It's royal things. Your mother, Aleena was only presiding over the science part of the kingdom, so because of political rules, I can't marry you. And if this will go nowhere… Then I shouldn't date. I'm sorry. But as queen…" Sally had tears in her eyes now.

"Sal… It's alright. Sorry, about it. But, if you can't have it all, I bet another man is out there, who meets the qualifications, and isn't Antoine.

"I should leave…" Sally hurried out the door.

"Sonic…" Amy started.

"It's cool, I'll talk to her later. Just put the music back on." His voice was calm, cool, and collected, but his eyes were shocked.

"All… all right." She put on Beggin on your knees, and quietly moved to the couch and sat down on the couch.

"Cool. By the way, we haven't broken the-"

"No! It's more fragile than-"

"-fourth wall."

"God. Are you dense? Now the writer's gonna-"

"Hi guys."

"Hi LKL." Amy sighed. Shadow held the bridge of his nose. Wait-

"Really bad timing. Why'd you just-" Sonic

"Haven't I already told you?"

"Oh. Popular demand. Right."

"By the way, um, why'd you, um, have Shadow-"

"It was gonna pop up eventually. Somebody was going to do it. They were going to have Shadow sing."

"Okay. What else is in your- Oh god. That's your idea of a confession? Oh god."

"Look, I was sleep deprived!"

"Okay, okay. But as for that..."

"Can I end the story? I'm getting Writer's Block!"

"What?" My reviewers screamed.

"Not permanent! Just for a couple nights!"

"O.K. See ya later."

**Bland chapter. Just bad.**

**Sorry, sorry! Just needed to do this.**

**Rouge: God I better not kiss him that way.**

**Shadow: whatever pride I've had wa lost in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Yay for songs! Also, this chapter was mostly about the Shadouge moment in it. Please don't hate. Also, I wanted to parody one of these songs for a while.**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, ShadowandMadonna x3**

**SLTHH: Yeah, you were going to do it eventually though, so don't worry. As for Endless Possibility, well if you can't think of a non-sonic song that's okay. And Light, make sure he doesn't go completely crazy; he's still got sanity in him. I listened to Un-Gravity and it sounded cool, but not really the mood I'm looking for. Look up Glad You Came, Dj Got us Falling in Love Again and Sky is Falling Down on youtube. Tell me which one is most romantic and sets the mood. This'll take a few chapters. Sigh.**

**Irene: Am I finally going to speak?**

**Hush, you are not arriving until your fanfic. Anyways, just look up those few songs, and tell me whatcha think.**

**ShadowandMadonna: Shadow's singing couldn't be bad, I mean, he would kill me!**

**Shadow: Yes. Yes I would.**

**Me: Anyways, Amy has all songs on her C-Pod, but tell me the specifics you want them to sing/dance to. BTW Sonic and Blaze can break dance. And Sally will never show up again.**

"Oh I love this song!" Rouge said. She started to hum to the song. The song that was playing was Angel of Darkness.

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand, but I'll fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your commands, but I'll fight and I will stand."_ Rouge started to sing to the lyrics. Amy started to sing with her. When Rouge started to do the breathing sound effects, Amy started to sing the next lines.

_"The love is lost, beauty and light have vanished from garden of the light. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom. Yea Yeah!" _Then the two girls started to sing together.

"_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand, but I'll fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your commands, but I'll fight and I will stand."_ Then Rouge started the talking lyrics.

"The hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray, down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal night. Until my last breath I will fight. I will fight. I will fight. I will fight." Then Amy started doing the breathing effects and Rouge started the next verse.

"_Not realize, the stars, they die. Darkness has fallen paradise, but we'll be strong, and we'll fight against the creatures of the night." _The two girls continued singing, replicating the effects near perfect, singing very well together.

"Nice job girls. I guess you two listen to songs a lot." Knuckles said.

"No fudge Knuckles. Yes, we both listen to songs a lot. Pinkie here has a good sense of every song on that C-pod, but I've got even more songs, and just as much as an understanding." Rouge said.

"Knuckles, maybe we should-" Julie started.

"I live here, and a bat will not drive me out." Julie sighed, and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Anyways, Amy, can I see your C-pod? I want take my pick." Rouge said during Call Me Maybe.

"Sure." Rouge went through the list of songs, and then found one song she liked.

"Whoa. _Now listen to me baby, oh oh oh. Before I up and leave ya. They call me heartbreaker. Oh oh oh. No point in trying to deceive ya. Oh oh oh. If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. I might tear you apart, told you from the start, baby from the start. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart." _Rouge started, but instead of Amy or Cream, Shadow started singing the next verse, and loudly too.

_"No point in trying to hide it. Whoa oh oh. No point in trying to evade it. Whoa oh oh. I know I got a problem, Whoa oh oh. I keep on misbehaving. Whoa oh oh."_ Rouge started to pull Shadow toward the middle of the room, before singing the chorus with him. The two started to dance, with Shadow doing cool moves involving some pretty hard hitting stuff, and Rouge either dancing with him or doing aerial tricks.

_"If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. I might tear you apart, told you from the start, baby from the start. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." _Shadow spun Rouge to the edge of the room and started break dancing, along with doing the rap.

_"I'm only going to break your heart, and shatter and splatter it into itty bitty pieces. Whether or not you get it all together, then it's finders keepers loser weepers. See I'm not trying to lead you on; I'm only trying to keep it real. You might say this is Ludicris but Rouge the bat, tell him how you feel."_ With that Shadow got up and Rouge spun back to him, and they started singing again.

_"Eh, and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold, Eh a big bad wolf and bad to the bone. Eh if you fall for me, only gonna tear you apart. Eh, told you from the start."_ Rouge sang sweetly as she circled Shadow quickly and spun in a very surprisingly ballerina like way. The two started the chorus again.

_"I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." _Rouge finished off with a striking pose, while Shadow just crossed his arms. Amy, Cream, Sonic, Tails, Julie and even Knuckles started to clap.

"Nice job Mr. Sunshine." Rouge said as she brushed off her jumpsuit.

"You too." Shadow said gruffly.

"Why'd ya do it? You weren't exactly forced to."

"I knew the song. That's it. You just happened to be there." Shadow said.

"Right Shadow."

"What's next?" Shadow asked gritting his teeth.

_"You're insecure. Don't know what for. Turning heads when you walk through the door…"_

"Oh peachy. One direction."

"Don't be that way. They're like a band of mature Justin Biebers." Amy said.

"That's not possible. Even when Justin is sixteen, he's still got the voice of a girl."

"Whatever."

"Anyways-"

_"__Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful_." Silver's sweet voice filled the room, and even though he was trying to sing softly, he has one of those voices that silent a room. And to his surprise, Cream started to sing the next verse. After that song, Sonic sang along with Endless Possibility. Then, Blaze started to whisper something to Amy, who looked surprised, but played the karoke version of Want you gone all the same.

_"Well here we are again. Oh Mr. Heartbreaker. Remember when you left me to cry. Oh you laughed and laughed, while I just sat there crying. Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice. You want your love-life? Take it. That's what I'm counting on. I used to want you mine, but now I only want you gone. She was a lot like you. Maybe a little less subtle. Now go take and break her heart. One day I woke up, and you weren't there by my side. It's such a shame the same will happen to you. You want your club nights? Take em. That's want I'm counting on. I'll let you live your life out, now I only want you gone. Goodbye my lover. Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be ironic, if it weren't so sad. Well you have been replaced. I've got another boyfriend. Once you're gone maybe I'll stop being so mad. Go make some new disaster. That's what I'm counting on. You're someone else's problem, now I only want you gone, now I only want you gone, now I only want you gone."_ Blaze's sweet voice was as good as her flames were intense. She was very good at improvising too.

"Nice job. Good for making that song totally different." Rouge said.

"I'm just a fan of the games. I just made it a bit more… singable?"

"Whatever it is, you're good." Rouge laughed.

"Anyways, who's up next?"

**Me: You decide!**

**Yep, you get to decide what's up. Anyways, just give me some leeway here. I've got a crappy taste in music. Some of these were mine. Want you gone parody, and Angel of Darkness.**

**Shadow: I just did that didn't I?**

**Rouge: Oh come on, you enjoyed it.**

**Shadow: Shut up.**

**Cream: Please tell me you won't add Japanese opera.**

**Me: As much as I love professor Layton, no I won't add opera.**

**Cream: Pro-**

**Me: son't ask.**

**Sonic: Hm. That song is etched in your brain.**

**Me: Angel of darkness is awesome!**

**Reviewers: Yeah yeah, now actually put in Silvaze!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh god. I erased this chapter twice…**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, ShadowandMadonna**

**SLTHH: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I didn't know! I'm a huge Portal fan, but if Blaze sang "Remember when you tried to kill me twice." People would have a little weirdness epidemic. And Light, if there's anything I can do, just say. Irene is a light blue cat that wears her hair down, and has long pants that are black with light blue and white flames. Her shirt is a spaghetti strap with the same design. She has sneaks like Sonic, but black and electric blue instead of red and white. Also, she has the speed of Sonic. Don't worry, there's a perfectly good explanation. You see… One long drawn out speech that nobody understands later… and that's why she is as fast as him.**

**SAM: Shadow singing! Anyways, I have something better than spin the bottle. (Evil laugh) **

"Cool moves, but I can do better." Rouge started doing aerial tricks, as Blaze got a crazy idea, and walked over to Silver.

"Um, Silver… would y-you like to um, sing a song with m-me?" She stuttered.

"What song?" He asked, surprised.

"You'll know." Blaze said more slyly. She dragged him to the middle of the floor, and started to sing.

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out. But all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came." _ With that, Blaze turned around, facing Silver, and spun into his arms, and they started to dance. As Rouge and Shadow were more separate dancers, Blaze and Silver couldn't do this without each other. Blaze couldn't fall nearly to the floor and be caught by Silver, Silver couldn't dash to the side and make it look cool without Blaze. Silver's angelic voice filled the room as he started to sing.

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one can see, you and me. Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay so that I can make, make you glad you came."_ Blaze spun out of Silver's arms and did a parallel pose as Blaze joined Silver for the chorus.

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out. But all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came; I'm glad you came." _The two were spinning around the floor like mad. Blaze with the agility of a cat, and Silver catching her and dancing himself. Blaze started the next verse, which was the same, but sounded totally different when she sang it.

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one can see, you and me. Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay so that I can make, make you glad you came." _The two were now close, in hugging distance, so they both stepped away with one foot simultaneously, then they stepped back. The two were still singing as they did all of this.

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out. But all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came; I'm glad you came." _

_"I'm glad you came you came, so glad you came. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came."_ Blaze did the echo effect while Silver sang the main lines. While Blaze was away from Silver, she shot a short burst of flame in the air for effect.

_ "The sun goes down, the stars come out. But all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came; I'm glad you came." _ With that last piano chord, Blaze and Silver were facing each other, close. With a small silence, Sonic interrupted with clapping, and the rest soon followed. Blaze blushed, then said.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled, then kissed Silver, full on the lips.

"Wow. You two were amazing. And congrats on being a couple that can dance and sing." Rouge said. Silver blushed and rubbed his quills, as the next song started to play.

_"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change was spent on you…" _

"Sonic?"

"What's up Amy?"

"Um, I know you just broke up and all, but, um… Will you sing with me?"

"Sure. Not like a date or anything. What song?"

"I don't know. How about Colors of the Rainbow?"

"Is that from-"

"No. Not from Sonic colors."

"Aww. Oh well. You start. No dancing. I can only rap and break it down." Sonic joked.

_"So-o sure. You wanna look kind. Twenty four seven, on my mind. All I ever wanted was to be with you. Make me feel, so brand new." _Sonic joined in with Amy at this point.

_"I thought I can't love no more. One too many, times before. Now every time I look up at the sky. I've got you on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Every time I look in your eyes. It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and over, Just like you do. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Every time I look in your eyes. It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and over, Just like you do."_ With that, Amy spun onto the dance floor andput her hands on the ground and spun her body around. Her arms were constantly shifting, but even Sonic looked in awe as the pink hedgehog spun around.

_"So-o sure. You wanna look kind. Twenty four seven, on my mind. All I ever wanted was to be with you. Make me feel, so brand new. I thought I can't love no more. One too many, times before. Now every time I look up at the sky. I've got you on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Every time I look in your eyes. It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and over, Just like you do. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Every time I look in your eyes. It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and over, Just like you do." _With that, Sonic picked up Amy threw her in the air, caught her, then spun her around. The two just spun around the floor, making for some pretty impressive dance moves, not as close as Blaze and Silver, but taking more risks.

"Nice, I guess you can dance better than Knuckles, Rouge, and Julie combined can.

"Sorry, but it's true." Julie said to a steaming Rouge.

"Great job."

"Hey, Amy. I know you're in love with me, but can you just wait a little bit. Maybe I'll try you, but for now, can I just wait a bit. Just to help Sally." He smiled, and Amy nearly squealed in happiness. Then she hugged Sonic, who tried to push her off, but didn't try too hard.

"I love you Blaze, and though Sonic's giving Amy a chance, you're sealed into my heart." Silver smiled at Blaze, who felt herself get warm, but then she squeezed her fire away and kissed Silver.

**0-0 I just did this. And Also, I just needed more Silvaze, and implement Sonamy.** **So, yeah. Please Review!**

**Reviewers get internet cookies ad chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**More nonsensical romance! Yay!**

**Reviewers:sugarbaby4017**

**SB: Thanks for liking!**

_"-And that's all I need."_ Amy finished the song and looked at the group. "Anyone else wanna give it a go?"

"Sure." Blaze took the microphone and looked at Amy's list of songs. Let's see… Ah.

_"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down…"_

"Anyways, Silver, why'd ya wait so long to confess and do that?" Sonic asked.

"You don't just go around saying this stuff Sonic. You wouldn't just walk up to Amy and say I love you."

"No, because I could just say, hey Amy, wanna go out? And that would mean the same thing in her mind."

"Blaze is not Amy."

'True dap."

"What evs man."

"Anyway, still, you could've I don't know, say, wanna go to the movies? Bam. A date."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a scaredy hedgehog. Get over it."

"Ha." Sonic fake punched Silver in the arm as Blaze finished Down.

"Hey. Anyways, unless you want to do another duet together, I'm going to make some chips, and by that, I mean go to the local Walmart. Adios." Sonic walked out the door, and Silver rolled his eyes.

"Older than you, and still immature." Blaze shook her head and smiled.

"So, um, you wanna go to a movie tomorrow?"

"I'm not really into movies. But, I am into restaurants. Want to go to Chili's tomorrow?"

"Um, uh, I, uh."

"Okay? How about 6?"

"um, uh-"

"Cool." Blaze smiled and walked over to Cream and Amy."

"Did Blaze totally just set you up on a date?" Tails smiled.

"Yes." Silver said, his eyes extremely dilated as animated characters can do.

"Um, you okay?"

"No. I'm awesome! I was just asked on a date by my crush!"

"Not crush, girlfriend. I'm going to call Sonic and tell him to get ice cream, and some aspirin. I'll need some after this party."

"Okay. Did someone use the-"

"Chaos Control? Yes. God it's annoying when you can't find your notenook on the schematics of an X-tornado engine model that runs on energy similar to- Never mind. I'm just going to call Sonic. Let me get my C-phone."

Blaze's Convo

"You totally took my advice! Cool. Be straightforward and it'll happen." Amy said.

"Yeah yeah, he was totally nervous. I'm not sure he would've said yes. Whatever, I'm going to sing." Blaze started the lyrics to Every time We Touch (Candlelight version)

"Nice job. I totally gave good romance advice."'

"Fine. Here's your five bucks." Rouge huffed as she lost the bet.

"Ha." Amy smiled.

"Hey Blaze?"

_"-can't you feel my heart…_ Yeah Silver?"

"Um, uh, you, uh, can, umm…."

"Let me guess, you want to talk about the date."

"Dang the cat is good." Silver thought.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that if you've got any second thoughts…"

"No- It just wanted to say, I hope you'll be as beautiful there as you are right now."

"I'm- I'm beautiful?"]

"Every time I see you, you are." He said, confidence in his voice building.

_"Cause every time we touch, I feel that static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky."_ Silver finished the song with his own voice.

_"Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go."_ The two slowly sang the last line of the song as Silver hugged Blaze.

_"I want you in my life." _The two smiled at each other, then kissed.

"Owe me five more." Amy smiled as Rouge handed over the money.

**Nothing to say here. Wait, I feel it. Yes here's what I have to say: WAFFLES**


	11. Chapter 11

**Colors of the Rainbow is Awesome!**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, sugarbaby4017**

**SLTHH: You were up that late to read fanfics… YAY! Anyways here's your internet cookies(Hands plate of cookies) Anyways threating to kill me is better than threating to tickle me. I am extremely tickilish. I once laughed when someone poked me. FRiggin poked me. As for Irene, could you wait until her fanfic is out. Like your fanfic explains your story, hers explains hers.**

**Irene: Plus I'm on her profile page!**

**Me: Anyways, thank ya for reviewing. You're awesome!**

**SB: Yeah, this fic has my complete attention, well, sort of. I always have my other fics, but I have the most fun with this. **

_"So-o sure. You wanna look kind…"_ That song was planted in Blaze's head, even the Amy and Sonic had already sung it, she wanted to sing it, just to get it out of her head. Then, Blaze heard the next song, and immediately forgot about Colors of the Rainbow.

_"Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side; as you're shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way that I'm feeling I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go." _Rouge started to sing.

_"We found love in a hopeless place."_ Amy joined in with Rouge/

_"We found love in a hopeless place." _Cream joined the girls, as well as Julie. "_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place."_ Blaze started tapping her foot as the volume of the music increased. She walked out into the middle of the floor, next to the girls, and started to sing, stopping the other four.

_"Shine a light through an open door. Love and life I will divide. Turn away cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind. It's the way that I'm feeling, I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go." _Blaze smiled as the other girl joined in with her.

"_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place._ _We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place." _Amy started sing solo the next verse, where the beat was the only music.

_"Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side; as you're shadow crosses mine."_ Amy stopped, and the other four girls started to sing.

"_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place._ _We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place." _With that, the girls started to dance to the increasing pitch of the music until the barrier broke and Blaze started to flip with her hands out, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. The girls admired it, until the next chorus started.

"_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place._ _We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place."_

"Nice job Julie." Knuckles said as he handed her a Green-Hill Dew

"Awesome Amy." Sonic said as he walked in from the kitchen with two bowls of chips.

"You were okay, Rouge." Shadow said, still with crossed arms.

"Nice use of your pyro-kinesis and voice Blaze." Silver said as Blaze stopped.

"Yeah, it just added a bit of flare. No pun intended."

"Cool. And you did well too Cream." Silver smiled at the small rabbit.

"Thanks Mr. Silver."

"Anyways, I think that we should play manhunt, Sonic Style." Sonic said.

"How does it go?"

"Okay, so two people have Nerf Guns, and the rest of them hide out in the neighbor. Rules, you're not allowed in houses, but small shacks and tree house work. No flying. So, Silver, Tails, and Rouge don't use you're wings, tails, or psycho-kinesis. Usually, we play it with Chaos Spears, but since Cream's here we'll use Nerf Guns. Whoever gets shot is out."

"Okay, but where can't we hide?"

"Um, submerged in anything, houses, and you can't go outside this street."

"Fair enough. Backyards fair game?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. But please don't go into random people's backyards unless necessary."

"You guys ready?"

"One more song?" Amy asked.

"That's cool." Sonic said.

_"I-I-I-I-I came to dance-dance-dance. Get on the floor cause that's my plans-plans-plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands-brands-brands-brands. Give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hands." _Amy smiled as her C-pod blared Taio Cruiz.

"I have sung, but I haven't listened." She said.

"Anyways, Silver, I know a great hiding place for Manhunt." Blaze said. She told Silver where they could hide, then Sonic said,

"Um, sign here." Shadow said.

"Why?"

"Last time we played, somebody was left in their spot for five days. They had food, but they couldn't tell the passage of time."

"Oh." Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Julie, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Sonic, and Shadow wrote their names on the list.

"Can we girls change? Dancing in a dress is one thing, but manhunt is another." Amy said.

"Don't worry Blaze, I brought us all a change of clothes, just in case." Amy reached into her red, white, and pink bag and pulled out white leggings, a purple coat, and some pink heels. She then pulled out a little orange dress, with a blue little bow on it. She then pulled out a red shirt with white stripes, and white pants with a red stripe. She brought out her classic red and white boots.

"Where's the bathroom?" Amy asked as she handed Blaze and Cream their clothes.

"Here, Blaze can use my room to change, the bathroom is over there. Cream, you'll have to wait." Blaze walked into Tails' room, and took off her beautiful dress and changed into her classic outfit. She washed off her make-up, though beautiful, it would run if she sweated. Once Amy had finished, Cream went in. Rouge smiled, because now she didn't look as plain without make-up.

"Now that we're done, you might want to take your C-Pods girls. You've got five minutes. After that we're coming after ya." Sonic pulled Shadow over.

"Alright, Julie's coming with me." Knuckles started to run as Julie started to jog to keep up with him.

"Tails, come on. Without our flight, we'll have to find another way to go." Rouge started to run off with Tails following her.

"Let's go Silver. You may not be able to fly, but use your abilities to hover barely above the ground and keep up." With that, Blaze took off at sonic speed, and Silver surrounded himself with a green glow, then pushed himself forward at a very fast pace."

"Alright, we're here."

"I don't see anything." Silver looked around, but saw nothing.

"When I used to live here, there was a little underground shack. Come on." Blaze crawled through a green shrub and disappeared. Silver followed, until he saw a door, which was open. He found a small stool, and stepped in.

"I always leave it open. I made it when I was a little girl. I went here when I wanted to be alone." She said. The place was filled with small snacks, like chips and pretzels. In the corner, there was a shelf full of books. In another corner, a little outlet had been placed, and in the ceiling there was a little hole with a stool next to it.

"He never said underground fortresses were off-limits. We can hear them, but they will hear us. I 'll tell you if I hear them."

"Right, cats have really good hearing." Silver joked.

"No, my senses are naturally sharp."

"Oh, Well, we're alone, let's talk." Silver said.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I took relationship advice from Amy- Shhh." Immediately, she ran over to the hole, where Silver heard tromping, and someone was dragging something.

"Shadow, there's nothing here. Let's move." Sonic groaned.

"No. I swear I heard voices! Maybe they were next door or something."

"We've gotten Rouge and Tails. Let's go look for Amy, Cream, Blaze, Knucklehead, and Silver. They aren't here."

"What about Julie?" Shadow said, trying to be right for once.

"Her too. Let's go." Shadow shot a Nerf bullet, then left. When Shadow was well across the street, Blaze left the little hole.

"We've got to be more careful. They almost caught us!"

"Yeah."

"Well, well, well." Suddenly Shadow dropped in, and shot Silver with gun. "You're out." He quickly got Blaze too.

"I came back for one more check. Found the hole. Got into the bush. So now go back to base."

"Which is?"

"My house." Sonic said, as he dropped down.

"So we still need to find Knuckles-"

"We heard your conversation. Hey, can we use this place for our hiding spot next round? You can come too, but we'll tell everybody if you say no."

"You can use it. I know more than one place." Blaze said.

"Also, by rules, you have to tell us about where everybody went." Shadow said.

"Knux and Julie went down that side of the street." Blaze pointed when the four got out of the small fortress.

"And…"

"Don't know about Cream and Amy."

"Okay, well want to help us?"

"Sure. There's a small tree house near where K and J ran."

"Cool. We're going to go check it out."

"Now that that's over, let's go back." Blaze smiled, as she and Silver walked slowly back to the house. They knew they had time to spare.

**0-0 ****Bad chapter?**

**Okay. Just a checking**

**Also, Irene will eventually reveal herself. Eventually.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyways, nothing to say here.**

**My sweet Reviewers: Sugarbaby0417, AstecktheHedgehog, Super Light the Hedgehog**

**SLTHH: Don't shoot Light! I owe him! And, yes, she'll rear her head soon enough.**

**Irene: Yeah, I'll be a fellow- (Gags her so she won't speak)**

**Sorry, she was about to give you spoilers.**

**SB: I will continue this story as long as you keep on reviewing. ****J**

**ATHH: Thanks for PMing me. Imma writin my chapta! **

**"**So, where were you two?" asked Silver and Blaze.

"Tails was hiding in a small shed, and I was peeked out, and Shadow was right there."

_Two Manhunt games later_

"Hey, we should all sleep over! I mean, it's already late, and I know for a fact Sonic has a ton of sleeping bags." Amy said.

"How'd you- Never mind, yeah you all can stay over. We also have an extra bunk bed that Knuckles didn't want to sleep in." Sonic said.

"I'll sleep there. They can use my room." Tails said quickly, not wanting them to see Sonic's room.

"Okay. Blaze, you, Amy, Julie, and Cream can sleep in the living room. Silver, Shadow, can you stay in Tails' room?"

"That's fine." Shadow said.

"Anyways, I guess we'll see ya-"

"Hey, can we cook our own breakfast? I know you sleep in Sonic." Amy said.

"Just make enough for all of us." Sonic winked, then went upstairs.

"Night Blaze." Silver smiled and pecked Blaze on the cheek, which made her blush, and he went upstairs into Tails room and laid a sleeping bag on the floor. "You get the bed Shadow."

"Thanks."

_Downstairs_

"So, you have any doubts bout' Silver's love now?" Amy smiled as she sarcastically asked Blaze the question.

"No way. If he kissed me, then I definitely…" Blaze trailed off.

"What do you think about my chances with Sonic?"

"Not for at least a month, but very good." Amy looked a little disappointed, but smiled all the same.

"Hey girls, you know all your talk of your boyfriends-"

"What about yours Rouge?"

"What?!" Rouge screamed.

"Come on. You and Shadow are so in love." Amy teased.

"I- You- Okay, so what? I can't have feelings?"

"No, I actually think it's sweet you're finally getting a real boyfriend, not just some boy you make uncomfortable by flirting with." Amy said.

"I too think it's long overdue that you find true love." Blaze said.

"Well, there's a reason I chose Shadow of all people." Rouge said as she stared at the circular motion of the fan on the ceiling. "I've always played with boys emotions, dated them, and then tossed em' out. But when I tried it on Shadow, he responded differently than all those other boys. He didn't seem to care, and just… ignored me! So wouldn't you know, I developed a special interest in him, and I fell in love." Rouge's confession surprised Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Julie.

"You know, Knuckles and I were love at first sight, so I really don't know about finally falling for someone." Julie said.

"I guess I've always wanted Sonic to be my boyfriend, and to think all those times I've hugged him, tried to kiss him, force him to go on a date, he was in love with someone else."

"Mina went the same way, you know. That's why she became a singer. Just to erase the pain and gain love." Julie said.

"I guess boy troubles are the best of our problems with a mad scientist always on our heels, and practically everyone was out to get us when Shadow showed up…" The girls laughed at Blaze's comment.

"By the way, how's Nega?" Cream asked.

"You know, he's actually locked up in jail. Too much of an annoyance." Blaze said.

"Huh, so not much trouble on your hands lately."

"Nope."

"Hey, maybe we should totally go on a quadruple date! Me and Sonic, you and Silver, you and Knuckles, and you and Shadow!" Amy exclaimed.

"No. Sonic just broke up. Give him time to heal."

"O.K., triple date. You all can go!" Amy said, just as excited."

"Well, alright. We'll tell the boys next week, because I do not want to ask someone on a date with bed fur." Rouge said, and then everyone laughed.

"Wait, we're already going on a date. Remember Thursday?" Blaze remembered.

"Oh right, Silver's buying us pizza." Amy said.

"Well, I guess that's that then."

_Knuckles Room_

"I thought you and Julie broke up." Tails said.

"Nope, we just stopped meeting up in this house." Knuckles replied.

"Reasonable."

"Well… By the way, totally called Blaze and Silver's relationship." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, it was so obvious I don't think anybody didn't call it." Tails said.

_The next day_

Blaze stretched her arms and yawned. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Julie were fast asleep. She went the bathroom, and brushed out her fur. She put on her coat, leggings, and pink heels. She sat down in the corner just as Amy woke up. Her three bangs were all out of order, and her quills were all over the place.

"Hi Blaze. Wow, when did you get up? It's like, five in the morning."

"I woke up at four twenty. My fur took up a bit of time."

"Wow, hey, let's start making breakfast. I'm okay at cooking." Amy said. The two threw 4 eggs, 1 ½ cups of flour, 2 teaspoons of sugar, and all that good stuff, and poured the batter into a pan, and started to bake the chocolate chip pancakes, all from scratch, except for the chocolate chips.

"Wow, they look delicious." Rouge said as she walked in the kitchen.

"When'd you wake up?" Amy asked.

"Bout' six. Of course that's after I did my fur. And we all know what a pain that is." Rouge said.

"Okay, well should we-"

"No way, Knuckles hates to be woken up early." Julie said as she went into the kitchen. " Btw Cream's still asleep."

"So, want a pancake?" Rouge said as she picked up a pancake.

"Sure." Julie picked up one and ate it.

_From there on out, Blaze and Silver became a serious couple, and it was a general next two months. I'm glad I get to tell, and don't worry, next chapter will be posted. Ready for a Halloween chapter?_

**Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Yay for my date of Birth!**

**Everybody: Say happy birthday to her at least five times and she'll post a new chap that day until September 28. Happy Birthday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy birthday to me, I know this story is all over the place, happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Sorry, I didn't update, chap was hard to write! Plus I played more Minecraft than I should've, and school happened…**

**Reviewers: ShadowandMadonna, brookdalebunny, sugarbaby0417, Super Light the Hedgehog**

**SB: Yes, my- name and age withheld- here soon. Thanks for reviewing, and please continue doing it.**

**BDB: Thank you for txt singing to me! I hope you keep on reviewing. Just two more happy birthday reviews… Write On!**

**SAM: I also am a fairly okay singer. Hi Nate, seems you annoy your creator too, huh. O-O* Well, I realize in the show they leaned more towards Knuckles, but in the comics he leaned more toward Julie. So that left Rouge with Shadow. Not a ton of Shadouge, but it'll be in here. Sorry, but I believe in it…(awkward silence) COOKIES**

**SLTHH: Um, Sorry Light, Black, I didn't know, Echo, Sorry, ML yes, that was weird, White, that's what I had for dinner! As for your writer, I let all O.C.'s into my reviews. **

**Melody: Really?**

**Me: THAT ARE RELEVANT TO THE STORY! Anyways, with your permission, I could add Light in here, better yet, just P.M. want you want Light to say or do. But, he's yours, you copyrighted him, totally don't own him. **

**Irene: And I'm all hers.**

**Me: And sadly, I don't own Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Julie-Su, Mina Mongoose, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Marine, Cream, Cheese, the Chao, Mighty, Omega, or anybody else Sega owns. (Whimpers) Oh well. Anyways, Write On! (Review On too)**

"Hey Silver." Blaze kissed him on the cheek, then threw her apron into the washer.

"How was work?" Silver said, absent mindedly flipping a plate over with his psychic powers.

"Okay, nobody ordered one to many today. You excited for the party? You know, at Rouge's" She said, as Silver gave her a blank stare until she mentioned Rouge.

"Oh, right. What are you going as?"

"I'm going as an empress, red coat, blood-red make-up. Ruby chain for headdress, what are you going as?" She asked.

"Random dude in a trench coat and fedora." He answered.

"No psychic help?" She teased.

"All I could do is surround myself with a green glow. Which I guess is cool." He said, not really interested.

"I can tell you don't care, so nobody's forcing you." She smiled, then went into her room and changed into her costume and walked out. "How do I look?"

"You always look good." Silver smiled at the long pinkish-red skirt and shirt, and golden belt and jewelry with a golden chain with rubies, and a case of make-up.

"I still have to put on make-up; I decided a lighter pinkish color would work."

"Never thought you would be all into make-up and clothes." Silver smiled.

"Once you hang out with Rouge and Amy..." Blaze went into the bathroom and applied the make-up.

"Yeah. Is Irene coming?" Blaze called.

"Yeah, but she'll probably wear the same thing as she did last year."

"Alright. My super form more compliments the make-up, but then…"

"Right." Silver knew not to joke here. Her flames were a touchy subject; he had known when he let a joke slip a month ago. He tried to change the subject, "Anyways, how do I look?" She came out, and surprisingly, the coral-pink-redish eyeshadow went well with her outfit, but not with her fur. She had on no lipstick, but her hair was held back by a gold and red barrette, and a small amount of red glitter was in her ponytail.

"Nice. Let's go." Silver had long before changed and was ready to go. The two walked down a few blocks until they reached a two-story white house with nay-blue shutters. The inside, was filled with expensive furniture, all neat and nice. One room, however, was filled to the brim with jewels, necklaces, bracelets, clothes, anklets, make-up, and mirrors.

"Hi Rouge, Amy." Blaze said as she walked in. Amy had let her hair grow out, so it went slightly below her shoulders. Amy was in a deep violet robe, with a black belt on it. If you looked closer, silver glitter was interwoven in the fabric, and small rhinestones lined the belt. She wore a witch's hat, which had the same design. Rouge had gone all out, as she did every year. She had a black and red skirt, with lightning stripes, ruby and obsidian colored bat shapes worn on them. Her blouse was black, but red sleeves and two red stripes on them. Where her usual pink heart was, there was a red heart in its place. She had on black eye shadow, and black heels. She had on false teeth, with depicted vampire fangs.

"Hi, so first, what are you two? Then we can do with pleasantries."

"Empress, and Random dude in a trench coat with a green glow."

"Cool." Rouge wrote something down and she then she said, "Just a little something for later. Make yourselves comfortable. Do not go into my room. If you do, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. You make yourselves comfortable. Irene 's on her way, and Sonic is getting ready." Rouge said this all in a very bored voice.

"Hey guys." A ice-blue cat with long hair walked into Rouge's apartment.

"What are you?" Rouge asked.

"Better than you." Irene

"Ha ha. What are you?"

"Guess. Nah, I messed with ya. Angel of Darkness." Irene had on dark purple eye shadow, a small black dress with feathery black wings attached. She still wore anti-gravity shoes, but they were black with rhinestones. She wore a bunch of black bracelets on her left arm, and a small black choker with a metal piece on it.

"Hm. Did your boyfriend mess with you on your last date?" rouge teased.

"We broke up." Irene looked at her claws as she sheathed and unsheathed them through her white gloves.

"Aren't ya sad? He was pretty good."

"Dude, he tried too hard to not try. By that, I mean I needed someone who didn't get all stressed out every time I said hi." Irene ran over to a couch with lightning speed. On the floor, a blue hedgehog in a red and black cape and false teeth on the floor.

"Someone snuck in." Irene smiled and helped Sonic up.

"Ouch. Almost forgot you're as fast as me." He rubbed his head as Amy hugged him, but not as hard as usual, and he didn't resist. "Hi Amy. Knuckles is picking Julie, Tails isn't coming, and Cream is baking with Vanilla and will be done soon."

"Let me guess, bored, running round, lost track of time." Irene back flipped with her arms crossed.

"Yeah.'

"Don't worry, happens to me all the time." Irene slapped him on the back, while he rolled his eyes. Then, he suddenly round housed her. She dodged by did a back flip and landed on one knee, with the other leg stretched to the right.

"Dang it. Caught me off guard." She said. "Nice job, but I don't want to get this costume sirty, so I won't strike back. Truce for the night?"They shook, and Irene used it as a chance to flip Sonic.

"Will they ever decide who's better?"

"Not a chance." Rouge said. "Hey, want some Pumpkin cookies?" Blaze and Silver walked to the kitchen while Amy sighed and got out her hammer, which she stuck right in between a punch between Irene a kick from Sonic. The two stepped back and glared, then broke into laughter.

"Stop it! You two will settle this somewhere else!" Amy glared.

"Wow, what is that hammer made of? My hand hurts." Irene shook out the pain and started to charge Sonic, where Amy put down her hammer and slid under Irene's feet. Irene tripped, and glared at Amy then finally said, "No more tricks. Swear it." Irene got up, dusted off one of her fake wings and offered her hand to Sonic, which he gingerly shook. After Sonic flicked her, V-8ed her, and Irene delivered a punch to Sonic's stomach the two actually made up, with a thumbs up instead of handshake.

"Wow, how'd they get so competitive?"

'Since the chemicals given to them were the same, they want to find out who uses that speed better. Irene just happens to be smarter and as strong, but can't over do it."

"Save for _The Legend of Speed_. Little kuri's fanfic will come out when Sixth Signer is finished."

"Yeah yeah. First, just give good ideas for my Halloween party, and LKL will give you internet cookies and respond. She's not running out of ideas, she's just really busy and tends to need some material as soon as she's on Fanfic. She's good at making plot lines and putting in some detail, but she will need some new material and not use her cliché plot devices." Rouge said.

**What she said!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, brookdalebunny, sugarbaby0417**

**SLTHH: Yeah, I understand, I have a life outside of fanfic. During summer it plays a bigger role because of extreme boredom. As for your character, we PMed for that. As for Irene, I have a perfectly great explanation. You see, she and Sonic have this rivalry, because they both as fast and strong, thus want to see who uses that speed and strength best. You'll learn about it in The Legend of Speed.**

**SB:Keep on Reviewing! Write On! BTW thanks for reviewing very soon.**

**BDB: Keep on Revieing, and I update faster! Write ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog series. I do not own Light.**

**Claimer: I own Irene, the plotline, and I own Sonic and the Secret rings. (Get it, I own it! Never mind, I don't even own that)**

"Hi, guys." A yellow hedgehog walked in, and dodged a kicked. "Not this again." Light rolled his eyes. He walked to the edge of the room and sat down.

"Hey Light. Took your sweet time, didn't ya?" With this Light started to rub the back of his quills. Rouge smirked.

"Don't take it so seriously. Anyways what are you?"

"Professor Layton." Light said with a slight British accent. "Who else has an orange shirt, top hat, and coat with matching pants?"

"Probably a lot of people. What evs. So I'll put on music, and could you make a rock or something out of light and throw it at those two?" Light sighed and saw Irene deliver a kick to Sonic's head while he ducked and pushed her feet out from under her and back flipped, giving her time to recover and punch Sonic. Light focused on the light energy around him, and focused on a rock, about the size of his hand. A rock appeared, and he threw it half-heartedly at Irene. She didn't expect it, and it hit her squarely in the eye. She thought Sonic had finally kicked her, and madly started to unsheathe her claws and swipe in front of her towards Sonic as he started to weave and bob to avoid her fast claws.

"I win." She disappeared from the speed, and reappeared with one hand toward Sonic's pressure point on his nice. She pushed down, and Sonic took a knee.

"Nice job. Want to go another round?"

"Sure." She started to raise her hand, but put it down. "Nah, let's not. We're in Rouge's house. If we break anything…"

"More furious than both of you combined." Light said.

"Right. Anyway, want some chaos cola?" she went into the kitchen and tossed Sonic a can. Irene drank some herself, while Rouge played Better Than Revenge.

"Hey, wanna bet they're fighting in the next five minutes?" Silver said to Blaze.

"Nah, we'd both bet on the same thing." She teased as Sonic and Irene kept eyeing each other suspiciously, while Sonic talked to Amy. Irene just sat in a corner, while tapping her foot to the music.

"Why do you fight each other everywhere?" Blaze asked as she sat down on a couch beside Irene.

"Come on. We're practically siblings, and siblings fight. Aleena was kind to me."

"Yeah, but why deliver punches, kicks, and chaos moves?"

"We take it pretty far." Irene admitted. She sipped some more brown carbonated water.

"Why are you so okay with the fact you've had fifteen boyfriends?" Blaze blurted out.

"I'm like Sonic. I keep on running, so those who can't keep up get left behind. Amy can keep up, so he's her boyfriend." Irene crossed her legs, and dusted off her skirt.

"Wow, I guess I just don't run forever."

"You don't have NSW in your bloodstream." Irene eld up a purple pill, and started to flip it in her hands. She then crushed it into powder.

"You keep that?" Blaze asked.

"Who knows, maybe I'll need em one day. Nah, I just don't wanna throw em away where someone could get them." Irene started to sheathe and unsheathe her claws, like she did when she got bored.

"Hey Knuckles, Julie." A red echidna covered in fake bandages and a pink echidna with a white dress that was very long and a small gold necklace.

"Mummy, and Christine Diae." Julie said. "Anyways, Irene, Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Light, and Rouge. Okay, so far nice turnout. Anyways, has Irene and Sonic fought yet?" Julie rolled her eyes when Light nodded.

"Oh I love this song." Julie started to say, but Michael Jackson started to sing.

**A/N I know he's dead, but come on, Ghost of Jealously is perfect for Halloween!**

_"Who gave you the right to scare my family? Who gave the right to scare my baby, she needs me!"_ Julie smiled as Michael started the next verse.

"I made a playlist especially for this party. Of course, my all-time favorites are on here too." Rouge said.

_"Tell me are you the ghost of jealously? There's a tappin in the floor, there's a creak behind the door. There's a rocking in the chair; no one's sitting there. There's a ghostly smell around, but nobody to be found."_

"So, songs that involve stuff that supposed to scare us and pretty much every other song on your C-pod."

"Yeah yeah, Whatever."

" Knucklehead, what's up."

"I swear Sonic if you so-"

"Tear it off Knuckles. Just for tonight. Else, I'll stop holding some grudges to help a hedgehog to make a certain echidna shut up."

"Why do you hate me?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"I don't, you just so owe me. Remember when you made me wear a dress." Irene glared at Knuckles. "Skirts I can barely deal with, only for costumes. So, I hate you until you pay back."

"You're just like Sonic."

"What's that? I think I heard a certain knucklehead is trying to get me angry." Sonic stuck his finger in his ear and turned it.

"Sonic, let's put it aside for now." Amy tugged lightly on his arm and he obliged.

"Cool. But-"

"Sonic." Amy pleaded. He rolled his eyes and walked over toward the kitchen and got another Chaos Cola. Amy smiled as she started to twirl Piko Piko with her fingers, it grew bigger for a moment, then she spun it the other way, which made it shrink.

"How'd you even get that thing?" Julie asked.

"I always have had it." She made it shrink down to keychain size and hooked it to her purse.

"Oh, I'm going to go calm down Mr. Hothead over there. Sonic and him don't seem to get along, and considering they live together, well, that doesn't bode well for his temper." Knuckles stood in the corner steaming while drinking Green Hill Dew. Sonic lounged in the corner drinking some Chaos Cola while eating some chips. Rouge stood by her C-pod, singing softly to Payphone.

"Hey guys." Shadow walked in, with no costume on.

"Come on Shadow, you need a costume. I can tell from everything in your closet that you could create something."

"How do you know what's in my closet?" He asked.

"Remember when I went over to your house to steal that chaos emerald and you chaos blasted me, and then I hid in your closet. I got it all from that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Shadow said.

"Whatever. I'm not dressing up!"

"Hi guys." A small rabbit who had decorated her ears in flames, and had on an orange dress, otherwise known as Cream as Flame Princess.

**Me: I really don't know what to make Shadow wear, so you decide. Nothing silly, and Shadow has to wear it, so… **

**Irene: Review and suggest. Comments with more feel in them get more points. But any and all reviews are appreciated. Also, if you've got any ideas for The Legend of Speed, those are appreciated. Ciao! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Goodbye sweet age of _Age withheld_. Hello sweet next chapter!**

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, maniax300**

**SLTHH: Um, British, yeah. Two people are already going as vampires. I was thinking of Rouge forcing him to be something, like, Johnny Depp. But, the going as himself works too.**

**Maniax300: Nobody forgot about you, don't worry. Um, I'll lay off minecraft, but now my computer accessibility is limited…**

"Hi Cream, and Shadow, I'll let you off for now, but next year ground something up from that closet of yours." Rouge smiled as Shadow crossed his arms.

"Anyways, Rouge, could I talk to you for a minute?" Silver asked, and they went into the kitchen.

"So, Blaze, how are things going between you and Silver?" Amy asked.

"Very well. We go out at least once a week. Any luck with Sonic?"

"We finally went on a date together. I try not to ambush him anymore. You know, hugging, hammering, and all that." Blaze nodded, not wanting to offend Amy, but saying inside that was an understamment.

"So, finally, he asked me out." She said.

"Well, you know how Silver and I got together."

_In the kitchen_

"I really need it; I'll seriously do anything for it!" Silver pleaded.

"Two chaos emeralds**. **That's all I ask of you."

'Where are they?" Silver sighed.

"One is at Shadow's place, three are with Eggman, Sonic has two, and I have one."

"I'll raid Eggman's place."

'Cool. Good luck." Silver sighed. Why did Rouge's prices have to be so high?

"Hey Blaze, could you help me out?"

"What is it Sonic?"

"I need help in managing a fight. In other words, could you train with me? Your pyro-kinesis will keep me on my feet."

"Oh, uh, sure. When?"

"After the party."

"Isn't that when Eggman is going to attack?" Blaze tilted her head quizzically.

"You think that'll be a problem? He's lost his touch, and Cream can defeat him if she wanted to. Someone else can do it." He shrugged sarcastically and he glanced at Irene suspiciously while she gave a smile and balled up a fist to show she was watching him too.

"You sure? You've lost your wariness. That can mean good things and bad." Sonic brushed off her comment and took another sip from his Chaos Cola.

"I guess Eggman hasn't been much of a threat, yeah, I'm just being paranoid." She convinced herself, but that nagging feeling in her gut was building, and she felt like something was going to come.

"Silver, can you tell me if I'm being paranoid? I'm worried that we're discrediting Eggman, and he might pull out a gem, I mean that quite literally." Blaze rubbed her gold bracelet kept twirled them around her wrist.

"Y-Yeah, you're being paranoid. I mean, last time he attacked, we defeated him easily, right?" Silver sounded extremely nervous as he said this.

"You don't lie well Silver." Blaze smiled as Silver ruffled his quills and sweat-dropped.

"It's nothing, Blaze. J-just forget I said anything."

"But I asked you a question." Blaze frowned and started to wonder if something was up.

"It's seriously nothing!" Silver snapped. Blaze frowned as he walked away. What was Silver up to?

"Amy, Silver's been acting weird, and I'm being worried about our leisure of Eggman's activities, and-"

"Stop it Blaze! You are being way too paranoid! You're probably worried, so Silver seems to act different, when he isn't, and you're giving Eggman way too much credit." Amy comforted her friend, though had a sharp tone to her voice.

"I suppose you're right. My instincts always tell me to be aware, and sometimes that can tax yourself on many levels. It's nothing, and I should stop being worried." She calmed herself down.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"Great he's early." Irene grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Eggman yelled right outside Rouge's house in a giant blimp.

"Well sir, you are not on the time you proclaimed, so technically, you are not punctual when you arrive too early. Also the situation you present-"

"Shut up!" Eggman screamed as he pushed Orbot back into his pod.

"Look Egghead, we're having a party, so would you kindly get the heck off my yard!" Rouge yelled.

"I- Y-"

"You are trespassing sir."

"Hey boss, is the weapon supposed to be released, cause' it's on the other side in ultimate lockdown, and I changed the passcode!" Cubot said.

"Just a second." Eggman started to yell at Orbot and Cubot.

"What was I worried about?" Blaze started to laugh right as Eggman started to glare.

"Anyways, I gotta go and do something, can it wait?"

"Are you asking me, the future ruler of-" Eggman started to monologue, but then a siren behind him alerted him.

"Intruder, alert. Chaos Emeralds Removed from power source. Beginning backup power. All safeguards disabled. Security, disabled. Charge for robots, disabled. All hyper meltdown locks, disabled." A female voice started to monotone, and Eggman face-palmed himself and grumbled.

"Sir, I believe this means the weapon you used-" Orbot started.

"I know Orbot! Send someone to go get it!"

"All functions are being disabled sir. Nothing can. My power is very minimal and firewall protected, I am safe from meltdown." The circular robot started to say.

"Is this a good thing?" Blaze asked.

"See what I meant, he was monologing so long someone went and stole the chaos emeralds. Nothing to be worried about." Sonic sat down on Rouge's porch and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm going up." Irene delclared.

"I'm bored, and if the chaos emeralds are up there, then I want to meet the thief."

"You go, I'm staying." Irene rolled her eyes and crouched, then jumped, curled herself into a ball, and landed on Rouge's roof, in which she started to jump to a tall tree, finally, she opened up her arms and punched the glass, breaking in.

"I'd go, but that ship's on lockdown, whoever stole the emeralds wasn't all that smart. That ships runs on their power, and it is deriving from everything on the ship to stay up. I think that the thief must have been on the ship for a short while too, because this was a very sudden and rash thing." Rouge said.

"Hm, I didn't about that, you Silver?" But the silver hedgehog was flying on a ship, holding the chaos emeralds and looking for a way out.

**I'm getting worse and worse at writing these. You know, I might just scrap it if it didn't have so many views. Thank for reviewing everyone. This is LKL signing-**

**Sonic: What about our funny conversations we usually have?**

**Me: I just sold a bunch of flowers for this fundraiser thing. Not in the mood.**

**Everyone: Awww.**

**Me: Fine, Knuckles is pink boy. Adios.**

**MAGENTA IS-**

A shade of pink.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meep meep.**

**Reviewers: Sugarbaby0147]**

**SB: Thanks for reviewing! I hope ya like it.**

"Dang it!" Silver headed into a room full of old broken metal parts. He saw an engine for metal Sonic, scraped. A test tube with a bunch of purple liquid was on the floor. He looked for an exit, but found nothing. He searched for a door, and found a large locked one. HE looked around and found a large piece of metal. Right as he picked it up and was ready to throw, and dent appeared, and the metal got more and more stressed, until a blue cat landed on the floor, away from her homing attack.

"Silver? You're the thief?!" Irene said as she got up from the floor.

"Yeah, and now I'm trying to find a way out." Silver carefully set down the metal and showed her the shiny emeralds with his psychic powers as he levitated them.

"Are you crazy? This ship is taking every source of power it has to keep this thing afloat. WE need to go. I've been trying, but my entrance was blocked by a decrease in power, so it fell off the ship."

"We need to get out of here!"

"Eggman already escaped, but I needed to find the thief so they wouldn't get hurt. I know that if we keep on going this way, we'll get out." She pointed to a door Silver hadn't seen."

"Eggman was kind enough to leave the schematics in that room. I know because I've been in here before."

"Huh, let's get to it." Silver picked up a piece of metal, and threw it. The metal flew cleanly through the door and Irene jumped in.

""Here we go. Alright, there are five exits that are obviously not in use, so that means there are two that are we can use, and one we might be able to use. The one is closer, but the two are safer." Irene mumbled to herself as she studied it's format.

"Irene, we can't use that one, it fell off the ship." He pointed to one of her options.

"Well, we could use this as an alternate."

"The fall would be too sudden and far. I couldn't catch you." He said.

"Okay, then let's go here!"

"That's far, but you do rival Sonic in speed…"

"A slow jog should do, but you're going to have to fly fast if you want to keep up."

"That works."

"Why'd you come up here?" She said as she looked at the map for a quick route.

"Chaos emeralds."

"We don't need em'"

"Then I can't tell you anything more. Sorry." He looked sort of nervous, but Irene didn't probe further.

"Alright, I got it! Follow me!" She yelled as she jogged slowly so Silver could keep up. Silver picked himself up, and shot himself forward. Irene started to run faster until her shoes were back blurs against a ice-blue pallet. She curled into a ball, waited a few seconds, and shot through some old Badniks. Her hair waved wildly in her face as she ran from one end to another, as Silver explored more carefully.

"I could've sworn there should be an escape pod release here…" She found it behind a large gun-like object. She looked at it, then said, "You're going to have to catch me. I can't land without some sort of injury otherwise." She said, as she brought up her foot and kicked out the pod. The wind flipped her hair, and she jumped, Silver followed, and she felt her muscles have some sort of strain. She had a green aura wrapped around, and she was falling at a slower pace. "Thanks Silver. You can let go, I can land." Silver let go, feeling less strain to hold the emeralds. He let himself slowly land on the ground, and the green glow around him diminished.

"Silver? You were on the ship?"

"Yeah. I saw some chaos emeralds, and a chance."

"Well well well. You robbed the ship, and it's littering this place." Rouge said as a small smoking metal piece landed in her neighbor's yard. Silver gave a sweat drop and caught all the metal pieces falling from the sky, until he got strained and couldn't hold any more. He threw in a dumpster, and picked up more off the ground and threw them away.

"Here, I'll help." Sonic and Irene said. They raced around the neighborhood and picked up the metal. With Silver, and them, the fallen ship parts were in the trash fast. Finally, the ship exploded in the sky.

"Dang it, Rouge stop bringing him here." An annoyed weasel came out of a house and yelled at her, then went back in.

"The neighbors don't like Eggman. They blame me for his existence." Rouge shrugged and walked back into her house along with Light, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else.

"Silver, could you come into the kitchen for a second?" Rouge asked.

"Here!" He thrust all three chaos emeralds at her.

"Alright, time to pick out your engagement ring for Blaze. Take anything you want." She lead him into her room, where she showed him her ring collection.

**Yep, that little Silver and Rouge thing was all for Silver to propose. Maybe it's a little too fast, but we're fifteen chapters in, and there's always a few months before a wedding. Sorry about the sort chap, but hey, I made a few longer ones.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and I'm glad for all the reviewers who stuck to this story. People like Maniax and Super Light the Hedgehog have helped develop this story with their constructive criticisms. Write ON!**

**Reviewers: AstecktheHedgehog**

**ATH: I P.M. you for your questions, so anyways, nothing much to say here. BYW your story is pretty good!**

"Where'd you get this one? He pointed to an intricate gold ring with diamonds and small amethysts incased around the diamond.

"It's all yours. I got it from a little treasure hunt at some temple thing." She gave him a black box and closed the ring in it.

"Here, don't do it here now. Wait until you feel the time is right." Rouge said with unexpected, sympathy.

"Thanks." He put it in his pocket and went back to the party. Everyone was circled around something.

"Knuckles… If you so much as say that one more time I swear that the master emerald isn't the only thing that's going to be in pieces because of your poor judgment!" Irene yelled at him.

"Knuckles annoyed her." Light informed. HE was in the corner, behind the couch with Amy, Sonic, and Blaze. The rest of the gang was around the two increasing mad cat and echidna.

"That's it!" Suddenly Irene ran past Sonic and Shadow and flew into Rouge's room. When she came out, seven emeralds started to revolve around her.

'Oh crap." Knuckles started to apologize to the growingly yellow cat.

"That's it!" She repeated as she ran at him with her now orange eyes blazing. Knuckles took the hit squarely in the chest.

"Urgh. That's it you're dead!" HE took the emeralds energy and went super as well, the two were duking it out, but Irene was faster and just as strong.

"This is it knuckle-head. Time to spilt!" She ran straight past Knuckles, they waited a few seconds, then Knuckles got hit with the pain. She smiled and started go back and attacked Knuckles pressure point on his back.

"Silver, it's your turn. Shadow solved the last one." Silver groaned and focused his energy around Knuckles and Irene, the two struggled, but they stayed in the same spot with a green aura.

"Can you do this on Angel island?" HE asked, strengthening his grip on the two.

"Sure Silver." Irene muttered a not-so-nice insult under her breath and let her fur go back to ice-blue. Knuckles let his fur go back to red. Silver set the two down, and they handed the chaos emeralds back to their owners.

"Thanks Silver." Blaze said. She looked at the clock then rubbed the back of her head. "It's getting late, we should head back."

"Yeah. See you guys later." Julie waved at them as she glared at Knuckles and started to yell at him.

"Want to see a movie, I'm not tired, or hungry." Silver asked as he stretched his arms.

"Sure. Do you mind if it's-"

"Sure. Phantom it is." He laughed as she blushed.

"Sorry, I just love the sad story and at the same time the romance of Christine and Raoul-" She started to drone, then stopped herself. Silver inserted the DVD and sat on the couch. Blaze sat too, and then she snuggled near him, and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and hugged her close, as the movie started with a black and white section. It transitioned into color of an opera. The movie went on and you saw Christine sing, and the phantom take her down. AS the movie went on, Silver started to notice Blaze, who was losing her grip on him. He realized she was tired.

"Go to sleep." HE started to sing along to All I ask of You. It was pretty simple, but Blaze smiled and closed her eyes. Silver turned down the volume and let Blaze fall to sleep. After the credits started to roll, he turned off the T.V. and just watched Blaze peacefully sleep in his arms. After another hour or so, he picked her up carefully, and to her bedroom. He stretched his arms and went to bed himself. The next morning, he woke up, and Blaze was in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Hey. Thanks for carrying me to bed last night. I wasn't awake, but I know I fell asleep in your arms." She stretched her arms. "You have a good singing voice." Silver blushed, and started to pull out pans and eggs.

"You had breakfast yet?" He asked.

"No, make me an omelet too." Blaze yawned and combed a stray hair back into her ponytail. She straightened her waitress uniform.

"I work until one. I leave at eight." Silver looked at the clock, and then flipped Blaze's omelet.

"Morning shift? I thought that place didn't serve brunch." Silver said.

"They do. I just never work the morning shift." She said. She retied her back apron and dusted off her little badge advertising her restaurant. "Anyways you wanna do anything after I work?"

"No. Unless you want to do something."

"Actually, I plan on going to Amy's house." Blaze said, eating her omelet in between sentences. She looked at the clock. "I gotta go. When are you going over to work on the site you were asked to work on?"

"Nine. Five hundred rings, but it'll probably take till' three. So if I'm not home don't worry." Blaze nodded.

_December 12 Saturday_

Blaze pulled her pink scarf tighter as the cold bit at her nose. She shifted her coat and held her palm close to herself and made a small flame. While it didn't hurt her, it still radiated warmth. Silver waited on the bench, also in a coat.

"Sorry, I took so long. Anyways aren't you cold?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, but this'll be worth it. Spending time with you makes me warm."

"The snow's pretty, but I really prefer warmth rather than freezing cold." She said, shivering.

"Come on." He stood, up, wiped some snow off his coat and took Blaze's hand. She accepted it and they walked around the park and looked at the snow filled trees, and the frozen over lake. "Wanna ice-skate?" He asked. Blaze looked surprised, but they rented out the skates. Surprisingly, she skated very well, spinning on one foot close to the ground, and then skated around with Silver also skating around like a pro.

"The winter games had me spinning on the ice like crazy!' She said, laughing.

"Me too." Silver laughed along with her. They skated around until Silver's ankles started to hurt, even then Blaze was skating around, spinning, jumping, and laughing.

"If there's one good thing about winter, it's the sports we play." Blaze laughed as she and Silver handed their skates and they turned them in.

"Hey Blaze want to go to that restaurant?" He pointed to a small Twinkle franchise. Blaze ate a salmon sandwich, and Silver ate barbecue chicken.

"This is an awesome date." Blaze said.

"Yeah. You want to just, I don't know, just walk around for a while." He asked as he bit into one of his chicken pieces.

"Sure." Blaze smiled and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"That's be 30 rings." A lady in a white waitresses outfit said.

"Here." Silver handed her the money and Blaze and Silver put their coats back on and walked in the winter bliss. Finally, they reached a bench under a dormant oak tree filled with snow.

"Uh, Blaze."

"Yeah Silver?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Well…" He took a knee, and Blaze was taken aback.

"Will you marry me? Nobody has ever made me feel so… loved. I love you and I honestly think is long overdue. I always have and always will love you. All I ever wanted was you and me. Will you return the favor?" With that he took out a small black box and started to look at her.

"Silver…" She took a long shaky breath.

"Silver if you ever thought I would say no to this question, then you were sorely mistaken, I love you back just as hard." With that the two hugged each other and kissed passionately.

"Hey who's that?" Amy was walking with Sonic on that day for a date, and saw Blaze kissing Silver. "Blaze?" She said to Sonic.

"Yeah, let's leave them alone." Sonic said, not wanting to embarrass them, unril he noticed the ring on Blaze's fourth finger.

"No way!"

"What is it Sonic?" She asked.

"Look at Blaze's hand."

"They're getting married?! Oh how romantic!" Amy said. Blaze and silver stopped kissing and started talking, loud enough for Sonic and Amy to hear.

"Silver… you know what this means."

"A wedding. With all our friends. And-"

"Shh. I forgot that could kill a moment." She said, and they hugged. "Where'd you get the ring?"

"Let's say I worked hard for it."

'Oh Silver. You- Amy? Sonic?" She said, looking over Silver's shoulder.

"Hey guys. Congrats!" Amy said, shaking Blaze's hands.

"Wow buddy, never thought you would gut up. When did you propose?'

"About five seconds ago." Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whoa! We're so going out to celebrate! I'm calling Rouge."

"I'll call Cream, Knuckles, Julie and other's to come over."

"Knuckles doesn't live with you anymore.'

"Nah, he is proposed to Julie. About a week ago. They started living on Angel Island. They're planning not to have a professional wedding or anything. Just this private thing they did and getting the legal stuff out of the way."

"Well, we're having a public wedding, and we're going to make sure everyone knows about it." Silver said.

"Well, see you guys. And seriously, congrats!" Sonic waved and let Silver and blaze finally unhinge from their hug.

"You want to be alone tonight?" Silver asked.

"Nobody's heard. Let's enjoy our privacy." With that, hand in hand, the two started to go home, and they looked at each other, fire in control, love in love. The two started to fly (with silver's help) back home, where they could have peace and each other's company. Fiancés'.

**Well, you know the drill. I am listening to these songs one is called All I ever wanted, and the other is Here We Go. Yay for finally getting these two proposed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I really am on the run with school, so I have to update on weekends most of the time.**

**Reviewers:Sugarbaby0417, Super Light the Hedgie**

**SB: Yay for romance which I am not good at but whatever I'm writing a fanfic about it! :D**

**SLTHH: I have a cold, so you aren't the only sick one. You owe me fifty rings if the world doesn't end on the twenty-first. My nose is like, a faucet now-a-days. Hope you feel better. I don't mind cough syrup, needles, or any other kind of medicine as long as it's not a allergy test. But, you know what they say. Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down. Irene, go get some sugar and help Light.**

**Irene: Alright Light's writer, just drink it.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyhow hope youfeel better. One of my friends got sick today too. :c **

Blaze snuggled closer to Silver as they watched some show on T.V. They didn't really care, Blaze was more concerned about being close to Silver than anything. Silver took a strand of hair and pushed it out of Blaze's face.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" He said as he played with her hair.

"Yeah." She said with some sarcasm, some with half not-caring. She rested her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat drown out his words. He smiled and obliged, sliding back so she wouldn't fall off the couch. He looked at the clock. It was nine, and the T.V. was showing some Glee thing now.

"Blaze, you want to take off work tomorrow?" He asked, and she responded with a mumble. He assumed she had said yes and went back to stroking her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"Silver, I assumed, you know, since we're getting married and all, we didn't have to sleep in separate rooms. Nothing serious! Just, I want to be with you constantly for the next few forever's." She said as Silver looked not at all surprised.

"Sure, but you can still leave your stuff in the other room." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you back." He replied, and the T.V. started a musical number. They snuggled for a little bit more and then Silver yawned.

"Well, let's get to bed." Blaze said. She walked into her room, and got into a silky white night gown and laid in bed with Silver.

_The next morning_

Blaze woke up, noticing Silver was asleep. She very lightly got up and went into her room and got dressed in her usual purple coat and white leggings and gold jewelry. She looked at Silver and sighed. She couldn't believe they were getting married soon. She went into the kitchen and poured milk and Cheerios into a bowl. She ate as she watched the weather channel.

"Today we have a ninety percent chance of snow. The temperature high today is going to be 20 degrees Fahrenheit…" Blaze heard a large yawn and saw Silver walk into the room.

"Hey Blaze. You want to take off work today?" He asked.

"It's Sunday Silver. When did you fall asleep last night?" She teased.

"Just for that, you aren't getting a goodbye kiss." Silver playfully said back.

"Oh yeah?" With that Blaze attacked Silver in a hug and kissed him, as the two fell laughing to the floor.

"Ah, I can't resist you." He smiled, and the two got back up and kissed for real.

"Me neither. Here, let's dial up our friends. IO got Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Julie on me you?"

"Tails, Sonic, Shadow (Don't ask how he got that) and Knuckles are on my list. I forget anyone?" Blaze shook her head no and started to text. The two sent out texts to all their friends, being fairly short, but still gave them the idea. About two hours later, a knock came on their door.

"Hiya. How are you two lovebirds doing?" Rouge waved, while Amy softly socked her in the arm to get her to be quiet.

"We're so glad! I got the text, but that's probably because you sent it to everyone, not just the ones who didn't know. Anyways we're here to help plan the wedding. Rouge has got the decorations on her list, and I get to help Blaze pick her dress!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Isn't it, a little early for that?"

'It's never too early to go shopping!" Amy said.

"And weddings take a lot more planning than you think. So Amy is kidnapping Blaze. Sorry Silver. And I'm having Sonic and Tails helping you plan." Rouge laughed as she saw Silver and Blaze looked skeptical as soon as she mentioned them separating.

"Don't worry. You two lovebirds won't be separated for long." Rouge said.

"Rouge, just start on calling Sonic and Tails. Once I start on her dress she'll forget about it." Amy took Blaze's wrist and started to drag her toward the door. Blaze turned and said.

"Call me at three if I'm not back. See ya." She said, and started to walk fast, and Amy released her wrist, and started to run to catch up. The two girls ran toward Amy's house.

"You ready to pick out your dress? She pointed toward her laptop. "Here's the website." She gestured to a link. Blaze clicked on it and saw an array of beautiful white dresses and prices next to them. "Oh, I like that one!" She pointed to one with multiple layers, and a slight coral tinge.

"No, but how about this one?" Blaze pointed to one with a leaf-green silverish ribbon filled one.

'No, but how about-"

**Oh boy. This'll be one long wedding planning.**

**Amy: It's not so bad.**

**Me: Says the girl who gets to look at pretty dresses for five hours. I've got a cold. It's not bad, but it's annoying.**

**Sonic: I only got a cold once.**

**Me: Secret rings was fun, but I'm going to go play unleashed.**

**Irene: Oh no you don't. You're taking some Nyquil and going to bed early.**

**Me: But what about-**

**Irene: Uh uh uh. You are going to get some sleep!**

**Me: Bye R and R. Write On! Blah blah. See ya! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: My cold is gone now, but I'm freezing! Summer has worn off finally where I live and my bus was late, my lock broke for this thing, and I had to eat lunch late!**

**Irene: She's had a bad day.**

**Me: But, I wrote a new Warriors fanfic. Yay.**

**Irene: What she means by that is, there are a ton of ideas floating in her head, but she can only use some of them, so she writes fics outside of the website. She has recently gotten into the Warriors series, which is good for Blaze and I, but they make fun of badgers dogs, hedgehogs, and other various animals in the language the cats use…**

**Me: Oh shut up. I won't down on Sonic because Squirrelflight said Brambleclaw was as sl-**

**Irene: Okay they get it. But yeah. Don't worry, her other fics never get in the way of her other fics. So she'll still update just as fast**

**Reviewers: AstecktheHedgehog, Super Light the Hedgehog, sonadowiscute655, maniax300**

**SLTHH: Thanks for telling me what to call you, MC. Anyways, how does cough syrup do that to a person? Here, have a pretzel. It washes off the taste. Unleashed wasn't so bad, but the boss in Holaska is so annoying. My first S rank (I'm bad at video games) was on the Phoenix boss. On my first try. I really hate the controls for 06, but remember, it never happened. The music was awesome though. I mean, who doesn't like His World? As for Secret Rings (My first Sonic game) it was too easy. I didn't figure out until a month later that the game tricks you into thinking it was over. I then actually research the game before I play it now, just to check. I want to get Black Night, Rush, and I'd also like to get Generations. Whatever the case, yes, Light you will be at the wedding. In a tux. Sorry about your wife, but then again, MC is on Cough Syrup… 0-0**

**Irene: I'm right there with ya Light. I'm dragging LKL all the time. Like that one time when she was on so much sugar, she-**

**Me: Um- Irene, please shut up. Anyways, sorry about the blister mouth thing, I has never gotten into anything more than a petty cat fight.**

**Irene and Blaze: I detest that saying.**

**Me: Oh. Anyways I have to go-**

**Eggman: That's IT! Just keep on reviewing MC and Light. This girl is completely undermining me. (Takes out Egg Wyvern and teleports us to base in sky)**

**Me: Take out a controller- wait, oh crap… **

**Sonic: Review on while I go help her. (Races to Egg Wyvern and starts to attack)**

**ATH: Thanks! I do feel better now. I'm writing now sooooooooo, Review ON!**

**Maniax300: Nice OC. I really don't mind if people miss a few chapters in reviews.**

**SIC: Thanks! Two words for you Thank youforreviewing. That's two words.**

"Wait, no how about that one." Blaze pointed to one with a main white dress, but it had a goldish tint. It has white heels and white ribbons with the same tint, but more prominent. It has one layer (minus the ribbons) and a small white hairband.

"Yeah, that'll look great!" Amy said. "Let's see. Wow, forty five rings? It'll be worth it in happiness though." She said.

"It's just a wedding dress. Calm down Amy." Blaze said, but bubbling with happiness inside too. She still wasn't over the fact Silver had proposed.

"Hey, Rouge called me here saying I needed to tell you that Silver-" Irene started.

"Oh, hi Blaze. I thought you had already bought the dress."

"We needed to look over our options I-girl." Amy defended herself.

"Don't call me that. Anyways I'm here to say Mr. Nervous and Lovesick is missing you, and he has started to get on our nerves. I'm serious; there isn't an animal on Mobius that is more worried about how he looks for his sweetheart." Irene complained.

"Oh my, it's already after three, and I turned off my phone to save charge!" Blaze cried. Five text messages and twelve calls were in her inbox.

"Here, take my hand." She grabbed Blaze's and Amy's wrists and started to run as fast as her legs could go, which was fast. Finally they were a pink, lavender, and ice-blue blur against a green scope.

"Slow down!" Amy yelled, her legs almost off the ground by Irene's speed. Blaze fared better, having raced against Sonic and done fairly well, but she still was breathing heavily when they finally reached Silver and Blaze's house.

"Thank god Blaze. Silver is driving me crazy. He is so worried about you because you didn't answer his texts, even when I said your phone was probably turned off. You'd think you were always running into spikes in your free time. Just get in here, kiss him, and make him stop!" Rouge sighed as soon as she opened the door, exclaiming loudly.

"Silver! Shut- Oh, hi Blaze, Amy, Irene." Sonic said in relief.

"Hey Blaze, you missed my-"

"Fifty thousand texts? Silver, I can take care of myself. Stop driving everyone crazy." She said in a voice that suggested she was holding in laughter." She kissed him on the cheek and Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, and Tails sighed in relief.

"You picked out your wedding dress? Nice. We got the chapel, food, decorations, and attendance basics down. We'll refine them later. The reception is being held here, if you don't mind, and I got a emerald. By the way your maid of honor is Amy, and best man is Sonic. Um, anything else?" Tails counted off his fingers the things needed to be done.

"Not off the top of my head, but keep a list. The dress was surprisingly hard to find. We went through 1062 dresses. They all looked good, but the gold one looked best." Blaze said. She cocked her head to one side as Sonic and Silver gaped at the huge number.

"What, have you never seen a girl shop?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, once I was forced to go with Amy for a shopping trip and well…" Tails shook his head at the memory.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, the wedding panning is going smoothly. That's the point." Shadow said.

"Yeah. Let's go, we have a month or so and these two haven't had that much alone time. Here, let's go Shadow." Rouge waved and everybody but Blaze and Silver left. Rouge and Tails started to fly home, while Sonic and Shadow stood there, placing bets on who could get home faster.

"We'll never change, will we? Sonic will always go around picking fights, Shadow will always go over Maria, and you will never stop being naïve." Blaze shook her head and Silver gave her a small look of annoyance, but smiled along with her.

"Amy will always be into Sonic, Rouge will always flirt with every guy she meets, and you will never loosen up until people nearly shout at you for sucking the fun out of your own life." Silver teased back, as he watched Shadow and Sonic brace themselves, then they were off, Shadow skating on air, and Sonic running so that his feet were red blurs.

"Well, I guess nobody's perfect, but still…" Blaze stretched her arms.

"Let me guess, grilled salmon?" He asked, as Blaze looked at him with a small smile.

"Okay, yeah. In my defense, I did have salad with bell peppers and small cheddar slices for lunch. Your favorite." She smiled.

"No, my favorite is sweet and sour meatballs with pineapple and bell peppers. But nothing is as sweet as you." He laughed.

"I thought you said I was no laughing matter." She broke into laughter too though.

"Oh Shut up." Silver said in between laughs.

"Here, I'll start making grilled Salmon and sweet and sour meatballs. I'll just cut each serving in half." Silver rolled his eyes.

"Alright, and I'll start the movie tonight. What should it be?"

"How about, oh no, not that one, um." Blaze's finger skimmed the movies, until she found a good one.

"How about Cell Block 49?"

"What's that one about again?" Silver asked as he stirred the brown sugar and corn starch with his psychic powers.

"Remember, it's about that one guy who's in a cell, and he starts hearing voices, and then they tell him how to get out. At the end, when they watch the tapes, it turns out he wasn't in a cell, he was in an insane asylum. That one." Blaze said, giving away the twist ending.

"Oh right! It was pretty good, but I feel more like Alfred Hitchcock then that one. How about Birds?"

"I like Psycho better."

"Oh right, that one. I liked it too. Let's put it in." Blaze put in the old DVD and Silver poured in the pineapples and started to flip the fish.

"Here let me help." Blaze picked up a fish and let her hand go aflame. In a few seconds, the fish was a nice pinkish- brown color.

"Nice. Here, turn off the grill, you don't need it." Silver said. Blaze turned the knob, and she let a wave of fire roll from her hands and all the fish went a nice color.

"Wish you could do that with these." Silver said as he chopped the green peppers with his psycho- kinesis and stirred with his hands.

"Here, stir it with your psychic powers. The movie's starting." Blaze said as the beginning credits ended, and they started out in the thief's bedroom.

"Anyways, I think you're done chopping peppers." Blaze said, as she saw the knife chopping thin air.

'What, oh." He laid down the knife and walked over to the pot. He turned off the burner and laid it on a un-heated burner. He put some in a bowl and walked back.

"I love this movie, and we haven't even met Norman yet." She took a bite out of her sandwich (She decided to make one out of the salmon) and watched the girl buy a new car.

"Oh god, the shower scene. There he is, oh, oh. That was gross." Blaze recoiled.

**Me: I have the sequel, wedding, and all that planned out. Yay. Until then, filler!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Uh oh. I just watched Shadow the Hedgehog, again. (Eye twitches) **

**Irene: No, whatever you do, don't go insaner! You're already in loopy town enough. If someone could please tell me what killing people with guns gave Shadow the idea he could rule the freakin universe that would be great. Anybody got a straightjacket and tranquilizer? **

**Reviewers: Super Light the Hedgehog, maniax300**

**SLTHH: Even I never get that evil. Irene, to help his self-esteem, you shall now go join Light. **

**Irene: What, no! (Starts to run, trip, fall, and dance like Light) Stop! I didn't do any- (Duct tape appears out of nowhere and wraps around mouth) Mm. MMMHMMMM!**

**Me: Eggman, sorry, not my favorite villain. (Yells of boo) Hey, he gets kind of ridiculous at points. Even his own minions don't respect him. Let's take a look, shall we?**

**What happened to Eggman when he paired up with/made_**

**Dark Gaia?  
Solaris?  
The Final Hazard?  
Perfect Chaos?  
Shadow Android?  
Omega?**

**I think this list speaks for itself…**

**Maniax300: I just realized something, you did my fiftieth review! Thanks a ton! And here's your next chapter. For your reward, go watch this video of me getting an S rank and pretend it was you (Troll laugh here) Seriously thank you, and really, WRITE ON!**

Blaze took her apron and threw it in the washer, like she did every Friday. Silver was doing a job, so he wasn't home. She changed her gloves and brushed out her short hair. She put it back in her pink band, and turned on the TV. She wasn't that interested and kept on changing the channel, until she just turned off the TV and pulled out Skyward Sword and started waving the Wii remote around until she got through to the Fire temple.

"Hey Blaze." Silver walked in, finally finished with his job. "Anyways I hear that Amy is throwing a girl's night out. She said something about Sonic running off again and she got really annoyed or whatever."

"Of course. Then again I have been bored out of my mind all afternoon. You really should come home earlier. I guess I'll go. What can you do until then?" She asked.

"I'll just finally finish up this Shadow of the Colossus thing. I also need to get this bill thing done."

"Yeah, you just want to stare at random shows I don't like and order pepperoni and bacon pizza, which I don't like, and not hear me whine about perverts at my restaurant."

"Yeah, but I'll do it all so you won't get irritated." Blaze laughed and kissed him. Silver rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch, with his laptop with their bills on it.

"Here's my paycheck." Blaze tossed a check to Silver and she went into her room to change for her girl's night out. She looked at her closet, and found a pair of purple pajamas, a sleeping bag, and an extra purple outfit. She put it into a gym bag and put it by the door.

"I'll be going in two hours, anything you want to do till then?" She asked.

"Sure. What were you thing of?" Silver asked.

"Co-op?" She held up a game with two peculiar robots and a girl with orange jumpsuit pants and white undershirt. Silver rolled his eyes and she inserted it into the game slot and the picture of an old robot lying on the ground popped up.

"Let's do Co-op, okay… got it!" The loading screen ended and Blaze started to move.

"Okay, just go through that door." She said to Silver.

"What? But then you'll be left behind."

"Make a portal there I can go through." She pointed to a wall and Silver shot a purple portal on the wall. He walked through the doors then called to Blaze.

"There's a emancipation grill here, my portal will disappear."

"Okay, is there a wall behind you?"

"Yeah. Oh, okay I'll shoot it." Silver shot a light blue portal and Blaze saw a satisfying checkmark where G.L.a.D.O.S. started to talk. They went into another chamber and Silver dropped into the pool of deadly water.

"Dang it Silver, now you have to get a new cube! Okay, go stand on that button. Wait, Silver! Ugh. Now I'm dead." Silver had stepped on the wrong button and she fell.

"Sorry Blaze!" Silver said, until, she heard a small beep from her watch. She waved, they did the goodbye kisses, and Blaze left.

"Hey Blaze, would you mind keeping Rouge from her party ideas, and make sure Cream is well, acknowledged." Silver warned.

"Don't worry, and please don't stay up all night. Last time that happened you mistook the ant spray for cleaner and you slept until afternoon the next day! Love you."

"Don't worry, and love you too." Blaze waved and she grabbed her gym bag, then started to run. She ran and ran until she saw a fair little house with a garden. She skidded to a halt, and started to walk in, while Irene screamed bloody murder.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE IN A DRESS! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Irene was yelling as Amy tried to get her to try on a dress.

"Oh hey Blaze." Rouge sat in a corner and drank some soda.

"Um… What's going on?"

"Amy tried to force Irene to put on a dress. You should have seen it, it was priceless. I stole Amy's hammer keychain, just to be safe. Here, you might want to hide it." Rouge tossed the keychain to Blaze. Blaze clipped it to her purse and watched Irene run away from Amy as she dodged with one hand and held a black dress with purple zebra-style stripes in the other.

"Come on, you can't wear a dress for one second!" Amy yelled, as she dodged a kick, then threw a punch.

"How does someone fight over wearing a dress? And it's pretty one-sided for that matter. Heck, now that I think of it, Irene is fighting for something ridiculous, and Amy could just drop it. Eh, should we intervene?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored. May I?" Rouge asked, dusting off her bodysuit and Blaze waved her to go ahead. "Sorry, your bantering is getting old, girls." Rouge delivered a smooth kick right in the middle of a punch between Irene and Amy, where the latter stopped, Irene took this as a chance to scamper away.

"Okay, Irene, get in the dress, Amy never loses an argument, Amy, be more kind to guests. There we go." Rouge wiped her hands off each other and walked back into a chair and sat, wings folded back so you couldn't see them. "Sorry Irene, but you need to realize that fighting is not the answer to every single annoyance. Or running, for that matter."

"Fine. I'll get in the stupid dress only if Blaze does my make-up. I know she's good. Anyway sorry Amy, and where's your closet?" Amy apologized, then showed her walk-in full closet.

"Think, a cat who hates dresses, but loves makeovers." Blaze chuckled and then she smiled and then she saw the fire in Amy's backyard through her glass door with a wood frame.

"Are we going to have a campfire? Roasted marshmallows never will be unappealing."

"Actually, stories are more my thing. I scarred Knuckles for life when he was five and I was four." Rouge laughed. "To this day he is still afraid of deep water that you can't see to the bottom of."

"Rouge! Sure, you can be mean, but that was cruel."

"I was four, scaring a five year old. I think I retain all bragging rights."

"Oh, right. Anyways I was thinking…"

"That you wanted to talk about your marriage?"

"Yes, I love him, and I just want the best for him, but I'm a so worried about the wedding-"

"Whoa there girlie. You're doing it again." Rouge warned Blaze. "You have to stop worrying so much. Besides, you are getting married. It's not like we're raiding a base. Calm down, breathe, and please just think about the present for one second. Anyways I think Pinkie has stopped, so go and give her the hammer." Rouge stretched her wings and Blaze threw a small key chain toward Amy.

_The Next Morning_

"Oh god, my head." Blaze held her head in her hands until she looked at the time. "I forgot I was pretty much surviving on sugar and caffeine. Three?' She looked at the room around her. Rouge was sleeping in her usual suit with one hand leaning out of her sleeping bag, sprawled on the floor. Amy was in bed with pretty pink pajamas on. Irene had on a black undershirt and fuzzy black and purple pajama pants. "That's what I get for playing would you rather until one in the morning and going asleep at two." Blaze took out some water and an aspirin tablet from her bag and looked into a mirror with her hairbrush. "Whoa, I really need to remember not to sleep with make-up on." Her make-up wasn't too bad, but with her blush on ruffled fur and her hair was all over the place and mostly out of her ponytail. She began to brush it out and washed her fur. She took her bag and sat down in the living room watching some random stuff on T.V, yawning at every other commercial.

"Hi Blaze. What did we do last night? Please tell me I didn't allow Irene to do my make-up. By eleven I was surviving solely on Green Hill Dew." Amy yawned as she straightened a crease in her red dress.

"Yeah, you did, and once she wakes up she'll realize someone did her make-up and she'll blow a casket."

"Oh cr- wait, who did her make-up?"

"I forgot at this point. By the way don't tell Silver I stayed up all night. He is such a worrier, thinking I am freaking deciding to go into back alleyways and yell I've got money, come and get it whenever I stay up too late."

"Trust me, I know. At least Irene is a heavy sleeper, so she'll be knocked out for at least another three hours." With that Amy started to brush her quills and put her red headband on. She washed off the bit of remaining eye shadow and sat down, flipping from Fox to the Cw.

"WHO IN THE **** MADE ME WEAR MAKE-UP WHILE I WAS HALF ASLEEP?!" A raging blue cat with messy fur and black fuzzy pajamas stormed in, waking everyone who wasn't up, up.

**_Unfortunately, due to harsh language this scene was taken out and replaced by this text you're reading now. Also, Irene used the H-word for those skeptics who P.M. me and ask everything about this story,but don't review and they- Um, anyways I'll be updating a little less often cause, well, that's more me to know and you to not find out._**

"AND LAST, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER PICKING UP EYELINER!" Once Irene had paused to breathe, she gave thumbs down and slumped on the couch. "I'm done."

"Sorry Irene, but we pretty much sugar rushed our night, and you know small animal young adults and sugar. Wait that sounded-"Amy said.

'Well, at least no alcohol. You know how that went last time…" Blaze rubbed her arm uncomfortably while Irene and Amy sweat-dropped, and they had about a minute of awkward silence until they heard Rouge turn on her C-pod and Good Times played.

"Hey, Irene's screaming woke me up, but I had to make my C-pod list for the day and you all know what a pain my fur is." Rouge yawned, looking strange in her heart with crossbones black and pink pajamas and even stranger with her fur all out of place like it was quickly brushed, but her make-up perfect.

"Well, I'm splitting, I got a date tonight and I ain't looking like this for him. Okay, I can't believe I'm asking this but, could you please help me do my makeup?" Irene mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Could you please help me do my makeup?"

"Speak up Irene." Blaze said.

"Could you please help me with my make-up!?"

"Sure, you could've just asked you know. Make-up is not the root of all evil." Rouge laughed.

"Shut up! Anyways meet ya at five." Irene walked into Amy's room and grabbed her sleeping and her bag of clothes and locked herself in the bathroom for five minutes. She had on a spaghetti strap white tee with blue jogging pants with two black stripes on the side when she came out. "See ya." She ran, an ice-blue blur through the house and out of it. The speed was so fast that she messed up Amy, Blaze, and Rouge's fur. Rouge yawned and went into the bathroom, coming out with her classic jumpsuit.

"I'm going to Chick-Fil-A. You guys want anything?" Amy asked as she packed her purse and picked through her closet.

"Sure, could you get me a chicken biscuit and salad? I won't have time to eat lunch, so I'll need to pack up without eating too much grease." Rouge said. When Amy gave her an inquisitive look, she said, "G.U.N. doesn't allow lunch breaks."

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird if you dated the enemy of G.U.N.?" Blaze asked.

"Nah. Didn't you hear, Shadow works for G.U.N. now. Not sure why, and frankly, don't care. Anyways he has some co-op work needing done, and I gotta help him. Apparently he needs some back-up for this stealth mission we need to go on. Nothing big, just some old rumors about a terrorist attack. Shadow thinks it's some rouge robot we need to clean up." Rouge flexed her wings and stretched her arms.

"Hm. Well I have a date with Sonic. He's going to take me running in Twilight Park, and I need to re-gear my shoes so they can take the run. I really have to get going, or else you won't get breakfast or lunch Rouge." Amy ran out the door in her classic red dress, but she had on black jogging pants underneath (Think Sonic Riders outfit. Not sure which one though)

"You have any special plans Blaze?"

"Not in particular. I have to go visit the chapel where our marriage is taking place and help. Can't believe he finally asked me…"

"What? You can't believe it? Girl, you really need to check your eyes, cause' that boy was in love with you. Nobody didn't see it coming."

"Alright. I get it, everyone saw this coming expect me and Silver. Yeah, but whatever, my wedding is in a week, and I'm freaking out calmly. That's why I'm still going over obvious stuff!"

"Whoa there. Again, freaking out for no reason. Anyways I know a stress reliever, but you kinda lose track of time while doing it. Whatever. Go to this unfinished worksite on the other side of town. Start grinding on the rails, and you will forget this. I go there every time G.U.N. makes me go on a hacking mission, which are way too long and involve me sitting in a chair and doing absolutely nothing but typing and putting in different flash drives to upload viruses. And it takes hours, so I got to that little unfinished worksite, and warning, there are conveyor belts everywhere, so choose the right ones or you'll go kinda slow… Anyways just go there. You can vent on rogue robots, and go really fast. Go there after you check the chapel, cause you need to chill out."

"Alright, I'll go. It has been a while since I have run through a zone. Alright. Tell Amy that I had things to do, because I really have to buy some groceries and go shopping for some new clothes today. And I have to review the wedding. Thanks Rouge, bye." Blaze waved and grabbed her gym bag and started to run away from Amy's house toward Saint Maria Church.

**Blaze: You took over two weeks to write this chapter, and this is what they get. (Holds bridge of nose)**

**Silver: One more week and we're married? Okay, time skips are officially your new thing.**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE! Anyways the time skips are nessacary so that the wedding comes sooner.**

**Ember: Why don't I get a place in this story?**

**Me: The better question is, why aren't you in my O.C.s list? Anyways Review On! (And please don't be mad at the wait. I had a really busy schedule and let's just say my stress relievers were time-consuming.**

**Sonic: So you've been playing Skyward Sword too much?**

**Me: I'm still trying to beat Pyroceltic Fiend.**

**Amy: And Unleashed is on your to-do list?**

**Me: I'm still on Apotos and I haven't played in two weeks.**

**Sonic: Cut the girl some slack, she hasn't finished all her video games (Sarcasm)**

**Me: Thanks Sonic for telling them that directly (Can't take a hint)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, and because of where I live, school has been cancelled because of a hurr- I'm mean, tropical storm. Not as stormy as Pirate Bay from Secret Rings, but I haven't looked out the window in hours. I just finished the desert temple. Creepy tongue is creepy. I'm stuck on this level in Eggman land. No, not a werehog stage, those are easy. Daytime first mission and I keep falling into bottomless pits! Music is awesome though, but I still rage-quit. Maybe I just suck at video games…**

**Reviewers:maniax3000, Light's Memory**

**LM: Nice change of name! M.L, I also combusted when I lost my I-pod cause' then I couldn't check my stories! And I have this Endless possibility ear worm. Whatever. Hi Cecelia, hi Echo, and hit Pegasus' dead wife. Oh, that's Cecelia (Anime humor) I caught word Sega is making a new game called Sonic Dimension. Let's just say a little bird told me. Anyways Write On! **

**Maniax300: I just finished desert, so that's something. I can't draw, so I don't have a Deviant art. Furry maker is fun. I made a picture of Irene, but it sucks.**

"You don't have to do this sir. I can walk down this aisle by myself."

"Nonsense, you need someone too. I'm sure your father would if he could sweetheart." A friend who lived down the street had decided since Blaze didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle, he would. Blaze sighed. She was about to get married, she shouldn't be sad. She plastered a smile on her face and nodded.

"You look beautiful dear. I'm really sorry Ember couldn't come, I wish she could. She would be a great flower girl." Sapphire sighed. She adjusted the gold tiara with amethysts and rubies that Blaze was wearing and gave her a smile. Blaze took another look in the full length mirror in the room and looked herself over. Her light violet fur went very well with the light gold and silky white color of the layered dress. The gold tiara was just something her mother gave her, but it went well with dress. The lacey covering was in a floral pattern, barely shown among the silky goldish white material. Her hair was woven with sparkling gold ribbons and it had rubbed off on her hair, which made a very nice effect on it.

"It's fine mother. Ember would like to see this, but as my father can't be here, she can't. Never less I look great, all of my friends are here, and my husband is right in those doors. This could very well be the best day in my life, and some minor details won't change that."

"I'm going to go sit in the pew now, please know the man who loves you the most is standing in that room now. And-" Sapphire gasped, for a red cat with purple eyes and a slight frown had walked into the room.

"Hello Sapphire, Blaze. I'm afraid your services won't be necessary today sir."

"Father-" Blaze started, but Inferno cut her off.

"The wedding is off."

"WHAT?! Honey, this is Blaze's special day, you must have a reason to just come and tell her not to get married. You-" Sapphire tried to hold Inferno's shoulder, but he shrugged her off with not so much as a change in his expression.

"There is a reason, and it won't be shared now." Inferno said in a solid monotone.

"Sir, listen. My daughter did this, and she swears this was the happiest day of her life. I wouldn't have dreamed of stopping it. I don't think you should." The neighbor tried to tell Inferno, but Inferno held his hand up and he silenced.

"I'm very sorry, but the circumstances are very, dire. Please come with me." Inferno looked down to his daughter, who defiantly stared back up at him.

"Look, you can't just waltz out of my life for fifteen years, come back on my wedding day and tell me I can't marry the man I love! I am wearing this dress for a reason, and you can't stop me being with the man I love unless you give me an extremely good reason!" She yelled, and crossed her arms, waiting for his response crossly.

"The reason is very good. It will be revealed when you come." Inferno said, slight exasperation in his voice.

'Tell me now or I walk out there with this man, who might be a better father than you ever could."

"Sweetie, let's not get rash." Sapphire tried to calm her infuriated daughter, with little success.

"Very well Blaze. I shall tell you now, but you asked for it, and you may regret it." Inferno whispered something into Blaze's ear, at which her eyes shot to his words.

"If you're joking it isn't funny. If you are lying you feel a thousand hot suns of regret! Tell me it isn't true." Blaze did not say this in a threatening voice, yet in a pleading way.

"I'm afraid this is no cruel joke. I'm sorry. She meant as much to me, as to you." Blaze eyes turned stony and she said.

"Show me where she is. I'll see for myself if it is true." Blaze took off her tiara and laid it on a near-by chair. She took out her gold ribbon and replaced it with her usual pink hair band. Finally she was just in her dress, and every other aspect of her was like she was in her usual outfit (Except for her ponytail, which was drooping like a normal ponytail) Who knew Blaze used hairspray?

"Sir, please tell everyone that we can not attend the wedding due to, private matters. We must leave and sincerely hope that the wedding can be redone. I'm sorry, but I need to see this."

"Alright Blaze. But your friends will try to follow you." The rabbit shook his head. "I never imagined stuff like this would happen in my lifetime."

"Thank you sir. Come on mother, let's go." Blaze nodded to her mother who stepped up to Inferno. He grabbed her hand and started to run, as fast as Blaze could.

"Sorry Silver, but I really have to do this. I hope you understand, and you don't come after me. I love you." She knew Silver couldn't hear her, but she needed to say it.

"I'll make sure he knows that last fact good and well Blaze."

"Thank you." And with that, she sped off toward her father and mother, now really wishing her father had never come.

**Short chap, but I just watched Snow White and the Huntsman. (That's logic) I hope you all keep reviewing, even though I udate slowly and give you bad chaps. REview and Write On!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello. I'm listening to It sucks to be me on Avenue Q. Don't look it up if you are under eight years old, it has language.**

**Reviewers: None. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Wait. Amy?**

**Amy (Guest) : Thank you so much for reviewing. Unfortunately, the secret is not revealed, but I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the villain in this story… **

"Hey Blaze- Where's the bride?" A green mouse had walked in to tell her to come to walk the aisle, looking confused.

"I have a message from her. I'll go and share it now." The rabbit stepped out of the lobby and into the service. "Hello, um, the bride had to leave under, some circumstances. Don't ask me, I don't know. Anyways she said she'll be back as soon as possible, but the wedding is off until then. Sorry guys, but please don't ask me anything, that is all I know." Murmuring among the crowd began and then people started to get up and leave for the exit. Rouge took Shadow, Tails, Light, Irene, and Knuckles' hands and flew them up to the alter over the crowd.

"Sorry boys and girl, I don't do crowds." Irene rolled her eyes but let herself be flown.

"Silver, what is this all about?" Light asked.

"I have no idea. She never told me anything." Silver shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't actually tell you everything I know." The rabbit had fought through the crowd and was on the alter. "Actually, her father came, and told her to leave. She refused, until he told her something and she bolted. I have no idea what he said though. They took Sapphire with them. I don't know where or why. That pretty much it. Blaze said she loves you, and said some, mean things to her father. She really did not want to go."

"Hm. We have no idea where she went, so that makes it all the harder for us to track her down. Did she give you any clues where she went?' Sonic asked.

"Wha- You're going after her? I think the situation is better left alone for now. She'll come back, it's not like she was asked to go and jump off a cliff." Amy stepped toward the rabbit and said something plain and clear.

"Blaze is my friend, and theirs too. No matter what's happening, it must be bad if it kept her from her wedding. And when our friend is in trouble, we help her. So, will you answer Sonic's question?" She looked at him expectantly, her pink and red dress wrinkling slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, don't bite my head off. I guess it had something to do with her family, she might have gone home or something. That's all I can figure though."

"Hmm, Silver, what do you know about Blaze's family?" Shadow asked.

"I know she has a little sister named Ember. Maybe she went to her. They're at the master emerald most likely. Hey Espio, what do you figure?"

"Being in the Chaotix, you learn a few things. I believe whatever happened must be very important to Blaze if she just ran off like that, so something huge must have happened. Involving her family is either a coincidence, which is likely, so Ember isn't a sure-fire answer. You Vector?" Vector had come up respectively after grabbing Charmy (He was flying and doing crazy things) and come up to the alter.

"That sounds about right. But still, her father? Since I've never met him, I don't know what his mindset is, which makes it more difficult…" Vector rubbed his chin, er, snout, um, his chin (let's go with that)

"He's a no-nonsense man, I can tell you that now. He got straight to the fact and didn't hesitate to explain, or provide many arguments. Blaze didn't seem to like him very much though." The rabbit offered.

"I say we just go to Blaze's crib, see if she's there, and then think some more. That's our best guess right now, and I don't think more time will present new facts." Irene put her hands on her hips and looked at the gang, daring anyone to say otherwise.

"I say she's right. Besides, waiting is not my thing, and where else would she be?" Sonic agreed. Irene looked surprised Sonic of all people guarded her, but she stood firm.

"Alright. Who's got the chaos emeralds? We need to get to the Sol planet so…." Shadow pulled out two emeralds. Sonic started to juggle one between his two hands. Rouge showed three. Silver, slowly, but surely pulled out a deep purple emerald.

"Alright. Who's flying with who? Rouge, though you can fly, you can't breathe in space. You'll have to ride with Shadow. Tails can take the Tornado, it has an air-lock feature. Knuckles, your super form doesn't fly. Alright, so-" Sonic started assigning people to teams. Irene didn't use the chaos emeralds that often, so she declined going super. Finally, it was settled. Team Chaotix and Rouge would just use Shadow to chaos control to the planet, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream would fly with Sonic, and Irene and Light would go with Tails on the X-Tornado with a few chao (Cheese, Chocala, and whatever you made in chao gardens. I don't really care)

"My god, you all seem so fine with this, like it happens all the time. I'm going home, unless you need my help. Hope you find Blaze, she's a good kid." The rabbit waved his hand and started walking out of the church, while the rest of the team still checked everyone was okay with the arrangements, then Irene started to challenge Shadow and Sonic to races, to which Shadow started to get irritated and finally, used chaos control. Everyone but him stopped in mid-air. Shadow ran toward Irene, then delivered a firm kick to her head just as chaos control wore off. Irene was knocked to the floor and just as she began to rush toward Shadow, Silver held her in place.

"Stop it! We're supposed to find Blaze, not race around Casino Park!" Silver yelled. Irene tried to say she was sorry, but her mouth was stuck in the same position. Silver let his hand down and Irene regained control over her body.

"Sorry Silver. Let's go, can go to Sonic's house faster than you." She kick flipped Silver and then ran off before he could catch her with his psychic powers.

**Wreck it Ralph came out today. I want to go see it, simply because it has a zombie, Mike Tyson, sally, (orange thing from pac-man) and Eggman all in one room. And they have an honest to god Jason Griffith Sonic cameo. (Starts to fangirl squeal)**

**Sonic: While she… does that… yes, I made an cameo in that movie. No, not some stupid recolor, actually me. And Eggman got in it too. But, she starts to name off the rip off of some of the games. Like, Heroes Duty, Call of Duty. Sugar Rush, Candyland. Wreck it Ralph, that donkey Kong thing. **

**Irene: Can I judo-flip Silver?**

**Me: EEEEEEE- No! EEEEEEEE…**

**Silver: Why do I always get kicked?**

**Shadow: Me in this chapter, BEST USE OF CHAOS CONTROL EVER!**

**Rouge: Why wasn't I in this chapter mainly? I'm awesome**

**Me: (Gasps for air) EEEEEEEEEEEEE- Stop stopping my fangirling! The two main characters are Blaze and Silver, they get the floor EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Holds up a hand and goes into coughing fit)**

**Eggman: Someone else actually does that?**

**Me: I have asthma. What evs. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E. I'm done. Anyway, big hype for Wreck it. To Motherload! Ah come on, I want my gold! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Imma playin Majora's mask. Also, I finally remember the song of healing, Up, right, down, A, Up left right down. I think. Woo hoo!**

**Irene: Okay, you're better at writing than you are at talking. Now write! **

**Reviewers: ShadowandMadonna(x5) Light's Memory, maniax300**

**LM: I know you probably weren't named after who I was thinking of. So LM makes Cecelia disappear. It's okay that you didn't review my last chapter. I'm going to see Wreck-it Ralph. Here, Irene, go turn into your hyper form and help the writer.**

**Irene: How? (Super emeralds appear out of nowhere and Irene smiles)**

**Me: That's how. Anyways, I know we have lives outside of fanfic, and don't fret at our computers for hours and hours just to answer a review. Write On!**

**SAM: Whoa, lots of reviews. Cool, keep it up! I don't make fanfics about something unless there is a complete story to tell, like, The Heroes of Olympus hasn't finished yet, so I don't write PJ fics. That's why I don't release my other fics, because they could prove to be wrong. I have nothing against them though. And I wasn't implying anything when Blaze said that. I just wanted to implement their relationship. And Inferno did have a good reason, though a little sad.(Okay a lot sad) And yes, BEST USE OF CHAOS CONTROL EVER. Write On!**

**Maniax300: I doubt Flame is behind this, he hasn't had an insane conversation with me to drive him crazy so that he does that. TROLLS ARE EVIL! And yeah, I made a mistake, but how could they get the guy from Resident Evil, and the actual guy in the games to do Sonic's voice? I thought they were going to pull a mad, or worse, Jaleel White. (Faints because of bad memories) I'm going to see Wreck-it Ralph soon. It was that or Paranormal Activity 4, and I decided WIR. Write On man! **

"Alright, Silver, just follow Tails. You don't need to carry anybody. So again, Shadow brings Chaotix and Rouge, I take Knuckles, Amy, and Cream. Tails takes Light, Irene, and the chao. Alright, let's go. Where's the place nearest Sol?" Sonic counted off on his fingers.

"It'll be quickest to go through the rooftops. But, ah, only you, me, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Charmy, and Silver can go through there, because our since the five latter can fly and we can go fast enough to defy physics. So, the quickest route everyone can go through is the city, but G.U.N. is probably still a little sore about what happened yesterday…"

'Irene, what did you do?" Shadow asked warily.

"Um, let's say it has to do with raiding one of their bases so that I could look up some stuff since my computer was broken." Irene shrugged and Rouge held the bridge of her nose.

"Irene, you could've called me to fix it. Do you know how long it takes to set up firewalls? I have fifteen passwords for my computer now! Anyways, if G.U.N. is still sore, I don't think that route will even be open. So, let's just go to Sol the long way, which means through about fifty miles of space to get remotely close to where we wanted to go originally.' Rouge crossed her arms and Silver groaned. Though his powers never wore thin, he could tire from flying over two hundred miles.

"Okay, we've got this. It's not like we don't have chaos emeralds." Sonic started to turn to Shadow, but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"CHAOS-" Shadow had already grabbed onto the emeralds and Rouge and the Chaotix were near him.

'Bye, hope you figure it out." Rouge waved, and they disappeared in a flash of green light.

"I forgot about chaos control. At least he left the emeralds, but now he can't get back to us. This is possibly the worst turn out of a wedding ever." Amy said.

"Alright, this might strain the emeralds a little, but it's the quickest way." Sonic grabbed Amy, Cream, Tails, Silver, the chao, Irene, Light, and Knuckles and the chaos emeralds circled him. "Alright, CHAOS… CONTROL!" The green light around them flashed brightly, blinding them for a few seconds. When their senses returned, they were standing in a green field with a giant emerald held on a pedestal.

"This seemed the best place to teleport." Shadow said, as Rouge was dusting off her black and silver dress.

"Please tell me that we're near Blaze's place." Irene said. She looked expectantly at Silver.

"Yeah, we're near. But we-" Silver was interrupted by a blue cat in the distance, running toward them.

"What are you all doing here? You- Blaze is fine, she just needs to sort something out. We have a little family issue. Nothing that can't be resolved. Please, leave until Blaze calls. I really can't express my apologies." The blue cat pleaded, a bit hurriedly.

"What? Miss Sapphire, we just want to see Miss Blaze." Cream said, so innocently that you'd have a hard time not saying Awww.

"Well, Blaze, she can't, she's not prepared to see anyone right now, and she may leave soon…" Sapphire said haltingly.

"Then let's see her, if she's going so soon." Rouge said.

'Fine. But only Silver can come. The rest of you may go home. No objections, or no one goes." Sapphire sternly gazed at the mobians scattered across the clearing. Irene and Sonic started to protest, but Light shook his head.

"We'll go, but only after you tell us why we all have to go." Tails said calmly.

"Silver can tell you that later. I'm very sorry, but you all have to go." Sapphire sighed, and she turned her back and quickly ran back toward the castle. "Hurry up." She called over her shoulder.

'Guess I'll meet you back at Sonic's house. I know this isn't going as planned, but better I see it then if no one sees it at all. See you." Silver sighed. He did not expect his wedding day to be so convoluted and confusing.

"Are they gone?" Sapphire sharply asked once Silver had caught up with her.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know you wouldn't lie. I didn't want them following us, and I know you would become very nervous if you lied. Here's the problem, Blaze is in a state, well, and no one would like to see. She is not injured, at least not in a way people can see. I'm sorry, but if all of you came at once, I'm afraid of her reaction. You can at least comfort her."

"What state, and why is she in it?" Silver asked, very worried now.

"I better show you why. I'm sorry, but Blaze is already mad at Inferno, and this didn't help at all. Here we are." Sapphire and Silver walked into the castle. Silver expected her to take him to Blaze's room, but she led him down the hall. "I'm really sorry, this might be a bit of a shock to you…" She opened the door and Silver gasped. The pieces fit into place, but in a gruesome way. Inferno was in a corner, with his head bowed so that you couldn't see his face. Blaze was in the middle, crying.

"Blaze!" Silver ran over, but stopped dead in his tracks. A small pale, weak Ember lay on her bed in her little purple dress. Silver bit his lip, searching for words of comfort he couldn't find. He couldn't find words for it, Ember was dead. And a silver knife lay right beside her, the knife that took her young life away. No doubt, Ember was murdered.

**Everyone: …**

**Me: ...**

**My Reviewers: …**

**Me: Um.. I have no regrets other than Ember never made it to my O.C. list.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I watched Wreck-It Ralph. The jokes could get a little cringe worthy, but as Sonic Colors, it was a very good plot overall. For those who haven't seen it, give it a watch. For those who need a little more incentive, they have the devil, Bowser, a pac-man ghost, Eggman, and Mike Tyson all in one room. Need more? Roger Craig Smith did Sonic's voice in the movie. That's right, Sonic talks for a whopping five seconds and tells you a important plot element. (Even though Sonic the Hedgehog is a strict console game and therefore shouldn't be in an arcade) They have Cubert, Frogger, and if you look closely the cheats are legit. I'm not kidding, I can replicate some of the glitches Venelope did. Anyways, my programming aside, I am terrible at CGI. I stick with premade sprites. Oh I'm talking like Tails. The plot is simple enough, though if you think it's a kids movie, it's like Shrek. Everyone watches it no matter what your age. Anyways, there's this guy named Ralph, he wants to get recognized, so he gets a medal from another game. HE loses it in Mario Kart- I'm mean, Sugar Rush, and teams up with a small glitch named Venelope to win it back. Oh, and there's a subplot how Fix-It Felix falls in love with the Call of- I mean Hero's Duty captain. Pretty basic, but it was pretty cool to see a guy from Resident Evil, 30 Rock, and Nick all in one movie. I'm so sorry for updating so late. MY family reunion happened and I didn't have access to a computer. Forgive me!**

**Reviewers: Light's Memory, AstecktheHegdehog, maniax300, ShadowandMadonna**

**ATH: Yeah, but she had to be part of my sick and twisted plot device.**

**LM: Oh. I'm not emotional, but I have feelings. They just come out, different than most other people if you catch my drift. Um, your body composition is quite… interesting… Just stay off Planet X. It might exist(Or not)! **

**Maniax: I just bought phantom hourglass. Thanks for the review!**

**SAM: Thank you for calling me a good writer, and don't worry, those expressions were all expected, I mean, Ember was murdered! Thanks for reviewing and keep at it Shazer.**

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked with surprise, her voice cracking and she broke into tears. Silver stood there immobilized by shock. He just stared at the scene in front of him.

"Blaze, I- You- She-" Silver couldn't find words to speak about this utter devastation.

"Oh Silver!" She thrust herself at him and cried into his shoulder. "Why'd she have to die? She was only eight!" Blaze cried, and Silver comfortingly patted her shoulder.

"Blaze, I'm so-" Silver started.

"Sorry? Don't be, you couldn't have done, or known, anything about it." She cried. Inferno raised his head, and to Silver's surprise, was not shedding tears. Instead, a look of great sadness was cast upon his face.

"Sir, how'd this happen? I mean, I know that, well…" Silver asked, eyeing the silver knife.

"Yes, she was murdered." Blaze broke into another round of tears as Inferno coldly stated the words. "I don't know why. This act of cruelty is a crime, and whoever has done it shall make sure they meet my flames." Even with those empowering words, he still seemed, aloof. He still seemed like he would rather go than be with his family another day.

"That's why I brought Blaze here. To apprehend them. I can find them, but punishing them is another matter altogether. Besides, it's not in my power to do so unless they threaten me directly. We do have justice systems, and we do have restraints on royalty. However, we can do what we must to send them where they belong. After Blaze feels she is ready, you may go Silver." With this Blaze started to feel extremely warm. Silver jumped back as flames started to lick her body. She faced Inferno.

"You tell me you have to go for fifteen years, you stop my wedding, give me the news my sister is dead and don't even try to give sorrow for her, and YOU SAY MY HUSBAND HAS TO LEAVE WHEN I'M "READY!" Blaze hurled a red fireball at Inferno, but he simply caught it with his hand. She brought on another wave, while Silver tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen.

"Blaze, stop! He didn't mean anything, you're going to burn down the house!" Silver had set a protective shield over himself(So he wouldn't get burned), but Blaze didn't seem to hear him. Finally Inferno released a countering fireball, surprising her, dousing her flames for a moment.

"Blaze, you have all rights to be mad at me, and I wouldn't defend myself if you called me the most despicable being in Sol, but I love you, your mother, and your sister. That's why I want to find the one who did this. I, however, cannot redeem myself in your eyes. Even though you don't have to forgive me, I will say it now, I'm sorry. And you remember those words Blaze. Silver, you can come along if you want. I wasn't implying I was forcing you to leave." Inferno shook his head when Blaze tried to reply. Inferno walked out of the room.

"What was that about?!" Silver asked. He turned to her and Blaze sighed.

'Well, my father is exactly dad of the year. I never really wanted him back, because I don't want him to disappoint me. I was afraid if he came back, our lives may not turn for the best. I remember that day really well…" She started to recount to Silver what happened.

**_15 years ago… _**

"Sapphire, I'm sorry, but duty calls. I love you and Blaze, but I have to go!" The red cat was shouting.

"Good, then I guess you'll have two daughters without a father!" Sapphire screamed, tear strolling down her dark blue fur as she yelled at Inferno.

"Wha- Two?" Inferno asked, caught off guard. Sapphire cried even harder.

"Yes. I'm going to have your second daughter you'll never know! And if you have to choose between family, and your job, I know what you'll pick. So go, because this girl won't ever have a father, and it's your fault!" With that Sapphire ran down the hallway, pushing the maids away as they tried to stop her.

"Sir, you must go and talk to her! She must hear that you'll come back, or the girl will have a father." A maid cried as Inferno started to walk away, towards the exit.

"No. I don't wish to lie to her Marie. Go and comfort her, but don't lie, because I love her." The red cat waved to the maid as she hurried back to the castle, before seeing a little purple shape burst out. She ran over the Inferno, tugging on his mantle.

"Daddy, Daddy! Mommy is crying. Come on and make her stop! I don't wanna see Mommy cry! I want you to come back!" She tugged more fiercely on her father's mantle, but he pulled away. He smoothed out the crease in his red and gold coat and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and saw tears threatening her eyes.

"My little sunshine, tell Mom I love her, and that everything will be okay. If you do that, Mom may stop crying. You've got to be brave. Can you do that?" He asked her, a smile playing across his lips.

"No! I can't be brave without you!" Blaze said, though the red cat had already turned around and started to walk.

"Yes you can. A ray of sunshine must make everything brighter, and you're my little sunshine. I love you and your sister both. And I love your mother as well. Goodbye Blaze." Blaze was surprised, because even though she couldn't see his face, a single tear had fallen onto the soft green grass where Inferno had been standing.

**_The Present_**

"And that's the last time I saw my father until the wedding. It's just, this is so, unexpected, that I want someone to take it out on. And if it's my father, so be it. I'm sorry for flaring up like that, but I just want justice for my little sister." Blaze's white dress seemed more creased and less magnificent, but the look of determination on her face was something to look at. "Come on, I need to find my dad and tell him I'm ready to go." Silver hadn't spoken after Blaze told the story, and he was thinking.

"Blaze, if it's justice you want, it's justice you'll get, because you've been through enough alone. I'm not promising you won't go through more, but at least you'll have someone to go through all of it with. And that thing you just described will never happen, because I'll never leave you, and I know you'd never leave me." A smile crept on Blaze's face, and she nodded.

"Come on you naïve fool, tell me. How do you always know what to say?" Blaze asked.

"Just a gift, let's go." HE squeezed her hand in comfort and the two walked down toward green fields outside the castle.

**Okay, not sure if this chap is good or not, but…**

**Irene: Cookies?**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Tails: WE live in your demented imagination.**

**Me: Silly me, I forgot. Well, Write On, Review on, blah blah blah. And really sorry for not updating.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello. I started this pretty late, so yeah. ShadowandMadonna got an account. Yay for her! I discovered the City Escape theme, and I love the modern remix of Crisis City. Go Fiddling! (I'm a cellist though) I also love love love love Sonic music now. Though I don't like rock (at all) I love Live and Learn. Give me Party Rock Anthem or Solaris Phase 2 and I choose SP2 any day. Here's the honorable mentions: Fight the Knight, Reach for the Stars, Wrapped In Black, and EVERY SINGLE SONIC SONG EVER!**

**Reviewers: maniax300, Light's Memory, ShadowandMadonna(x3)**

**Maniax300: Yep, just had to look closely. Write On!**

**LM: Thanksgiving was fun and full for me as well. My Characters, however, stayed back home, eating nothing. Write On!**

**SAM: Congrats! And thank you so much for favoriting me. If you ever need advice, just ask. I might even have an acceptable answer! (Just saying, if you ever feel like my stories are leaning toward something it shouldn't, such as too many O.C.s, just say so. I listen to all my reviewers) And I got your nickname from your reviews calling you that.**

"Dad, I'm ready. So where are we going?" Blaze asked as she smoothed back a stray hair.

"Um… Intel was quite vague…" Inferno rubbed the back of his head and looked uncomfortable.

"In other words, you have no idea." Blaze crossed her arms. "Isn't that just great?"

"Actually, we know they didn't escape physically. They left no tracks whatsoever except for a few around the emerald. So…" Inferno shrugged, giving up on defending himself.

"How could they not walk off? Daddy, you're sure this isn't a joke, right?" Blaze narrowed her eyes, looking skeptically at him. "

"I don't think Marie would joke about this." He said dryly.

"Okay. So they flew off. That is possible, considering, you know, me, Tails..." Silver said.

Blaze nodded, then said, "That makes sense, but that doesn't help us locate them. Either of you got any ideas?" She heard a sound and whipped around in a defensive position, but it was only a maid.

"Oh, it's only you Galena. What brings you here?" She asked.

"It's the court's decision on your actions Princess. You are bound by law, as of now, to not take action unless your duties have told you as much." She fumbled with her hands, looking as if she was forced to deliver this message.

"Princess? I'm the only- Oh." She looked back at her father. "HE gave up rule when he left. I've been ruling this kingdom for the last five years. I'm the oldest one with royal blood!"

"Well, your father's actions were forced upon him, and he never resigned legally he still is technically king, making you a princess. Your mother fulfilled his role until you were old enough, where you were a substitute in his absence, and-"

"Substitute! You tell me, that for five years I protect the master emerald, I had to fight Nega and apprehend him, and I was just a substitute?!" Blaze huffed, looking annoyed as her father stepped up to the maid.

"Tell the court that murder is of the highest degree, legalizing this venture. Should they say others than the king may go, I haven't ruled these people in years. I came back because of Ember's death. I can leave under the pretense of my mission is uncompleted. Now go, and tell Sapphire to meet me in the court yard. I have something to tell her. We'll go tomorrow. And Blaze, I haven't said it yet, so now's a good as time as any, I'm sorry about stopping what could have been the best day of your life and turning it into your worst." He ran off, as Galena sighed and left.

"Blaze, what do you think of your father? I'm getting mixed signals here, and I just want to hear you say it." Silver blurted as soon as Inferno had run.

"I don't know. Before he was a great father, and now he's so distant." She glanced toward the direction of where her father had run. "I just want live my life, and he is not making it easy throwing all these curveballs. I want to hate him, and yet I can't hate him. Honestly, he's not a father anymore, but he isn't even trying, making it awkward. Silver, this is why I'm such a worrier. Things like this happen to me." She slammed her fist against the castle wall, frustrated.

"Blaze, I understand you want constants in your life. I can't give you a father, or a sister, but I can give what I've got." HE kissed her, and she let him, but when they separated she gave him a wary and worn gaze.

"I love you, and you can give me a lot. At least you're a constant I know won't shake up at the worst possible moment." She smiled and then yawned. "Crying your eyes out and confronting your father makes you tired. Here, I'll show you my room." Silver followed her into a large bedroom with a blue and gold canopy bed. The walls were painted white with orchids lining it. She had a bedside table and lamp.

"I'm going to sleep, if you need help go ask anyone. You'll technically be a king soon." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and yawned once more. "See ya." Silver backed out of the room and closed the door, almost immediately bumping into Sapphire.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm looking for Inferno." She sighed. "I've been so skittish ever since he arrived. I can tell Blaze isn't happy, but he's the man I love. I just wanted to see him again. Oh, you don't want to listen to me ramble. Do you know where he is?" She sighed.

"HE's in the courtyard, but I can see where Blaze inherited her skittishness." Sapphire gave a weak laugh, but Silver could see that she was really stressed. "Don't freak out, you have an entire kingdom to fall back on. Don't fret so much. It's Blaze's Achilles Heel that she's so worrisome. You should relax." She let out a breath, and gave her thanks. If this was his everyday life, he really needed to get a better one. "Can I come?"

"Sure Silver. Just don't intervene. Thanks." Silver followed her until they reached a pair of double doors. The courtyard was pretty, with white-washed stones making a path snaking through the luscious green grass. A stone bird bath held a small Red-breasted robin and a cardinal. As soon as Silver neared them, they flew off, landing somewhere in a nearby cherry tree. Inferno was standing near a fountain that seemed to be the centerpiece. Silver hang back at the cherry tree as he listened to the conversation.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet alone, and I wanted to say something." Inferno took Sapphire's hand and laid his own above it. "My actions have been unforgivable. One daughter, heartbroken losing a dad, another never having a father. Blaze can't forgive me and won't. If you would permit me, I wish to apologize for my actions and take back whatever fragments of love you have left for me." Silver was surprised, Inferno seemed to be a calm, diplomatic person, yet here he was, asking, no, begging for forgiveness. Sapphire removed her hand from Inferno's.

"Your actions have left one girl without her love and two girls without a parent. You have done everything to deserve punishment. That's the facts. However, I am very irrational. Ever since that day, I just wanted you back, wishing to take back everything I had said." A brave bird had landed on her shoulder as she spoke, ruffling her white robes. She took it on her finger and kept it close to her. "But, I had to let you go and couldn't say anything to you. Every bit of love I've ever had is and always will be for you and my children. It is I who wanted forgiveness, so you shan't need any." She released the bird from her finger.

"Sapphire, I don't deserve you or Blaze. I'm just glad I have you both." He gave a watery smile and then stood upright, regaining some of his strict demeanor. "I've came to say that I'm quitting this mission. I can't live without my family. It breaks too many hearts."

"Around others you're a king, but to me you're just a cat, with emotions and a heart." She hugged him, and when they separated, she sighed. "Hearing those words from you seem to ease me. I guess I was tense about how you felt about me. You treated me as nothing more than an acquaintance and I was scared. I'm just glad my children have a father. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you as well. We will avenge Ember and then our family can finally settle. Finally we'll be able to live our lives as normally as we can." The red cat nodded to his spouse and he turned around and curtly left, but with a small smile on his face.

"Sapphire, you must really love him to forgive him." Silver said as she came back.

"If Blaze had to leave for fifteen years, would you welcome her back?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course! I love her!" Silver said.

"Then you deserve her. If you can truly love her, you can marry her without question. That's what true love is about. Forgiveness, trust, and patience. If you have those virtues, you can wait for anyone." She said philosophically. Silver was confused that she would say this, but he nodded and went along with it.

"Where is she anyway?" Sapphire asked, changing the subject.

"Where is- Oh, she's asleep in her bedroom." Sapphire nodded.

"Can I ask you a few questions? No one would ever doubt your loyalty to her and your love is absolute, but I have some questions, just to make sure." Silver sighed and nodded and Sapphire started. "If she said she was going to bear a child, how would you react." Silver was already blushing, but answered.

"I'd be incredibly happy for her, and I'd make sure she'd be safe those months. What kind of question was that?" Silver said.

"Hm. Just play along, and you'll understand eventually. And if she told you that she had to leave and would probably never come back, what would you do? Answer that one truthfully." This sounded an awful lot like the question she had asked him earlier. He was suspicious that she was talking about things that had happened to her.

"I would probably beg her not too, but she would do it anyway, and with good reason. The months afterward I'd probably miss her, but not hate her." Silver looked at her.

"And if she died, what would you do." That stopped Silver's thinking process dead in its tracks.

"I couldn't live without her, so that I can't tell you." He said. Sapphire looked up to the sky.

"Well, that answers my questions. They may seem odd to you, but they answer questions I've been asking. Thanks Silver. I think Blaze should be awake. She doesn't sleep for long." Sapphire gestured towards the double doors.

"See ya." He left and walked down the corridor.

**Sonic: That's where you end it? This chapter was just making Inferno slightly more likable.**

**Amy: There was none of us in it. Just Silver, Blaze, Inferno, and Sapphire!**

**Tails: Just get on with it. You update so slow it hurts!**

**Shadow: No comment.**

**Me: Well sorry if I have school, a life, and a family! Guys, I don't live on fanfiction!**

**Everybody: Disbelieving look.**

**Me: Okay I live three eights on this site.**

**Everybody: We know you have a life, but that is a much better estimate.**

**Me: Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Christmas has started, but because of the directions I'm going, I can't have a Christmas chapter. However, I did get a slight idea from legend of Zelda for the action in the future chapters. Also, if you'd like to recommend any Sonic games to me, please do! Here are the system's I own:**

**Wii (Gamecube games playable as well)  
DSi**

**My computer can't process Steam, so no Generations. ****L**** However, here are the games I own. I've played more, but these are what I own:**

**Sonic Unleashed  
Sonic and the Secret Rings  
Sonic and the Black Knight  
Sonic Rush**

Umm, not many games. I haven't beat King Arthur yet in Black Knight (The timing is what gets me) I haven't finished Dark Gaia in SU (I always lose all my rings in the super sonic stage) I got to Blaze's first level and got stuck on a puzzle in Rush. I finished Secret Rings though! Here, I'm going to do a poll. Put your answers in your reviews:

**What is your favorite Sonic game?**

** What is your favorite Sonic song?**

**What is your favorite Sonic character?**

**I'd like to see your answers.**

**Also, I'd like to change my username. If you have any ideas, I'm open, but here are the ones I thought of.**

**Black Doom's Chao  
PeaceLoveSonic  
SonicGirl72  
SuperSpinDash  
Keep it the same**

**Reviewers(I love you all, thanks for taking the five seconds out of your lives two thousand other people couldn't seem to bother): maniax300, ShadowandMadonna, Silvazelover, XxCrimsonShadowxX, Light's Memory**

**Maniax300: At the age of eight I didn't know what youtube was. At the age of nine I was hopelessly quoting TeamFourStar. I understand that sometimes the internet has more intel than the real world does. Review On!**

**SAM: Yeah, I will admit it was a pretty bad move on Inferno's part. Umm, I can explain the fifteen year thing. I was on late at night, just wanting to get through a chapter, and pulled a random number out of my head, not thinking of the danger of plot holes. Sorry. :/ Good job on your fic. I'll read it ASAP. (Which may take a week or two…) Write, Read, and Review On and welcome to fanfiction!**

**Silvazelover: Your problem may be in the email. How old is your email and how often do you use it? Did you shut it down? That may explain your dilemma. Thanks for the compliment. :D Good, and those things I talked about earlier, are kind of Easter egg like. It's hard to catch them first watch through. Enjoy your date!**

**XCSX: I know it was sad. I didn't see it coming until about chapter five. … Yeah, the truth or dare and singing was humiliating to all the characters except Cream, who is too innocent. I'll update really soon. Write On!**

**LM: Oh. Now I feel bad for you. Okay, ummm, you know what, tell me what would cheer up a hedgehog in depression about his dead wife. Anyways, you're creative, so I'd like to hear about the new username. Write On!**

"Hello Silver. Should I prepare a room for you?" A young girl asked him.

"No, I'll just sleep with Blaze. I really wouldn't want be alone tonight, there's a lot to talk about."

"Yes sir." She smiled sweetly and walked down a corridor. Silver looked around until he saw the door that led into Blaze's room. He knocked lightly, since he didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping.

"Who's there?" Blaze called out.

"Silver. Did I wake you up? If I did you can go back to sleep." Silver said apologetically.

"No, I've been awake looking for you and then I came back. Come on in." Silver walked into her room, looking at her. She had changed back into her normal clothes, with the wedding dress on a mannequin in the corner.

"Did you need that?" HE gestured toward the mannequin.

"Don't look at me. The maids are fretting ever since I had my break-down. They are trying way too hard to keep me happy. I don't think displaying my wedding dress would help, but they think so." Blaze was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Silver yawned Blaze gestured for him to sit beside her.

"Hey, Silver, I've been thinking, and I really am considering something my father said." Silver nodded, thinking she meant the part about forgiving him.

"Maybe… Maybe you should go back home!" She said more forcefully than she intended. "My father said you could go, and you aren't Ember's sister. This doesn't concern you, and I don't intend to hurt you unnecessarily. I know what you'll say, but can you really tell me what I'll do if I lose you too?" Blaze looked at him, her amber eyes blazing with an unknown emotion.

"Blaze, don't just think for me. What would I do without you? Do you really think I'd be the only one in danger? I can bear to lose about just as much as you can bear to lose me."

"I know-" Blaze started.

"And we'd still lose each other if only one of us died. I'm coming, and that's that." Silver interrupted her.

"Very well, I see your point. I just wish today wasn't our wedding day, it could have been any other day, just not today. I don't want to lose you before we get married." Blaze sighed.

"You won't." Silver spoke in almost a whisper. Blaze sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Only you could make me believe something as naïve and falsely hopeful as that." She yawned and went toward her closet.

"It's late, maybe we should go to bed." Silver nodded and went over toward Blaze's closet.

"I never imagined you as the dress type." Silver smirked.

"I'm not. I didn't stock this closet." She pushed back a primrose dress and looked at a pair of light blue silk dresses with flower imprints on them.

"Here we go, sometimes I think they restock my closet with new clothes every time I wear something." She rolled her eyes as removed the silk nightgown from the closet.

"Oh well, I'm going to take a shower. By the way, here's your C-Pad." She tossed him the thin piece of metal that was sitting on her dresser. "Someone brought it. I think it was my dad, but I could be wrong."

"Okay. Where's the bathroom for future reference?" He asked as Blaze took out her ponytail and started brushing her short hair.

"Down the hallway, turn left, first door on the right." She said as she brushed out the hairspray and knots.

"Okay. I wonder why you spend so much time back home. This place is awesome, and considering it's all yours, I would spend more time here. Our house is really shabby compared to this." Silver said.

"This place reminds me too much of my duties, and I think if I stay, I'm reminded of things I'd rather forget." Blaze said no more, and Silver didn't want to press the issue. She finished brushing her hair and put her ponytail back in and took her silk dress in her arms. "I'm going to go take a shower. You might want to email Sonic." She left and Silver picked up his C-pad. HE chose video chat, because he knew Sonic constantly carried with him.

"Silver! Where the heck have you been? We've been worried about you and Blaze." Sonic yelled. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Maybe there was something going on." He said sarcastically. "Anyways Blaze and I are fine. What have you been up to?" Silver asked.

"Nothing much. After you left we chaos-controlled back home, and went back to our respective houses slash apartments. Tails is here, but he's making dinner. I would help him, but you know what happened last time. I'll go down so you can tell us both what happened." Silver 's screen went on pause and he heard loud footsteps from the C-Pad. It went off pause and he saw the wood kitchen.

"Hey Silver, all the trouble sorted out?" Tails stirred the steaming pot in front of him and Silver exhaled.

"Not by a long shot. Here's what happened…" A good thirty minutes later, Blaze had returned, wearing the silk nightgown.

"And that's why we're staying here for a while." Silver finished as she walked back in.

"Oh, hello Sonic, Tails. I see Silver filled you in. So, we can only assume that they'll give us a threat of some kind within five days. Otherwise, we can go back to our daily activities. I'd like to talk to everyone else at some point in time, I left without telling anyone. I'd like to at least apologize." Blaze said.

"Sure. Knux and Jules are at Angel Island. Everyone else is within a ten mile radius." Sonic said. "WE can tell them, but what are you going to do about the guy who… well you know." Sonic rubbed his quills uncomfortably as Silver interrupted the silence.

"If he shows up, we're making sure he's going down." Silver said, with hard conviction. Blaze smiled.

"Wedding day is delayed for a little while, obviously. Anyways, see you. Anything you want to tell us before we go?" Blaze asked.

"Just keep an eye for trouble." Tails said. "And Rouge'll plan the next wedding, don't worry. Tell us when you'll be back." Bye." Sonic's finger covered the screen for a second and then the call ended.

"I'm beat. I know that we really need to talk about this and find out who did it, but until then can we go to bed?" Silver pleaded. Blaze laughed and yawned as well.

"Of course. I wouldn't keep you up all night because then every other minute you'd complain you were tired." She poked him in the stomach playfully and went over to the light. She turned it off, and the room was faintly lit by the bedside lamp.

_"I just hope that we find that guy by time next week rolls around. Our wedding was already delayed, I don't want to wait any longer than I need to marry her"_ Silver thought as he let his eyes close and the embrace of sleep take hold.

_The Nest Morning  
The Courtyard_

"Have a good sleep _Monsieur _Silver and _Madame_ Blaze?" A maid asked. Her voice was heavily accented by French and seeming exhaustion, but you could still find out what she was saying.

"Yes Marie. We're fine, really. I'm just waiting for my father. And please, take a break. You've done a lot in the past few days." Blaze smiled and nodded, and the maid returned the warm smile. "She was the maid that frets over me the most. She was like a second mother, and she taught me French. When I'm worried, she is twice as worried and doesn't sleep. Over the past few days she never slept and barely ate. She's been so worried. I'm giving her a vacation until this mess is over."

"Is that where you picked up the fret over every little thing, or was that your mother's trait you inherited?" HE joked lightly.

"Be quiet." She playfully pushed him.

"Oh yeah?" HE splashed her with a little bit of water and she retaliated. The two were laughing and were wet so they didn't notice Inferno walk in.

"This reminds me of the days when I still did things like this with Sapphire." HE chuckled, taking Silver and Blaze by surprise.

'Oh, uh…" Blaze blushed as she realized that her coat was now all wet.

"Anyways we-" Inferno was interrupted by a sudden figure appearing behind Blaze and Silver.

"Dearest Greetings Princess Blaze, King Inferno, and Silver. How are you faring?" The figure was female, in a black cloak with a hood. You couldn't see her face, but her tone was sincere, not mocking.

"I see that you two are in love. I would attend the wedding, but I wouldn't be welcome. My name is Eloise. I am part of an organization. I, unfortunately, heard of your sister. Don't worry. Alex is being punished for unnecessary damage. HE goes overboard and next thing you know, well, he is being punished very harshly." The girl said. She turned, revealing her long bushy tail. She was a fox, but you couldn't see her face.

"You're part of the organization that killed my sister?" Blaze asked, unsure whether she should be steaming with rage, or very cautious. The fox took off her hood, revealing very pretty forget-me-not blue eyes. Her hair was long and had multiple curls down the onyx and caramel highlights color.

"Sorry about the hood and all. Makes me seem menacing, doesn't it? My comrade thinks we shouldn't be so outgoing and wear stealth clothes, but this doesn't seem that stealthy, does it?" She gave a little chuckle. "And our organization didn't kill you sister. We had a little accident with one of our members." She said, frowning now.

"That doesn't excuse murder. Who is your leader? I would like to meet him." Inferno said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, we don't believe in leaders. We all can reject an order or give them, but I guess you want to meet the founder. His name is Erik. He's my older brother, so I got dragged into this, but I enjoyed it none the less. However, if you want to hurt him, I can't let that happen." She said back calmly. "So, if you want to come and beat him, you can't go back. You'll meet him, and we'll discuss things, but if you harm him, you won't ever get married, which would be a tragedy." She said with a little more force, but not much.

"Take us." Silver said.

"Alright. Here, I'll help you with those clothes." She snapped her fingers, and Blaze and Silver were dry. They looked at each other, unbelieving at what just happened.

"I forgot. You learn a few tricks back home, really useful, though not as useful as psycho-kinesis or pyro-kinesis. It's a perk, but I won't go any farther for sake of time." She smiled. "Anyways, you're sure you want to come? You might not come back." She then proceeded to cross her arms, waiting for an answer.

"WE will go. As Silver said, take us Miss Eloise." Inferno said.

"Wait, dad-" Blaze tried to say something, but was interrupted by Eloise.

"Okay. Here we go. _Kage…_"

**A/N Kage is pronounced Kah-Geh and is Japanese for Shadow**

She said, making a weird finger pose with her right hand ring finger and middle finger pointing downward and her left hand ring finger and index finger layering sideways over that. "_Ten'i!" _

**A/N Ten'i is pronounced Tay-in. Japanese for (roughly) teleport**

A swirl of gray, black, and white washed over everyone's vision. A moment later, they were in a place with a low ceiling and blue carpet with gold accents.

"Where- What- How-" The three were stumbling and asking questions but then stopping as another one popped into their head.

"Shadow magic. Hard to do, but-" She was interrupted by a fox in the same cloak she was in behind her.

"Eloise, I see you brought them back. Nice job. Now go and help Daisy." Eloise nodded and ran down the hallway. "Hello. My name is Erik. I'm sorry, but you may be trapped here for all eternity. Nothing personal. Want to have some hot chocolate?" HE gestured down the hallway, where they heard muffled and distorted screams of a small child.

**What's it with me and doing these strange and twisted endings. And, no, these people aren't evil. They just think differently. I'll explain more later. See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews so quickly. For those couple thousand who read it, but didn't type it, please review. It takes about ten words and I'd be happy. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

**Also, I'm still open for discussion on the favorite sonic games, characters, and songs. **

**Here are the names I'm looking at still:**

**Black Doom's Chao  
PeaceLoveSonic  
SonicGirl72  
SuperSpinDash  
SuperSonicBoost  
Chaos' Little Helper  
SuperChaosBlast  
SuperChaosControl  
SuperChaosEmeraldGirl  
LightSpeedGirl  
Keep it the same**

**Anyways, if you'd like my little things, I'd like to post a story, but I need the plots of SA2 and SA1. I know the basis of SA2, but SA1 evades me. If you help, I will, Um… Post a new chapter I guess. What else can I do?**

Reviewers: ShadowandMadonna, superior, Light's Memory, XxCrimsonShadowxX, BluBlazeDragon, SonicBlueBlur

**SAM:O-O Alex is five years old BTW. Which emerald do you use? I use the purple one. Also, Alex is the guy screaming. It'll be explained.**

**Superior: Blaze is also my fav character. My favorite song is Crisis City the modern remix. I haven't played that many games so I don't have a favorite. Thanks for reviewing.**

**LM: Okay, I can't comment on the first part. I like that one too. I don't why, but I like Black Doom's Chao, I don't know, but think on it. Black Doom owning a chao? That would be me. Game, I can understand, Songs, totally, character, heck YEAH! It's impossible to find Gamecube games anymore. I have the Mega Collection. Brotherhood looks kinda fun, but the music is… Not as good as other games. I'm a Sonic 3D gamer anyway. I didn't know about that. Yeah, now that I think about it Mario is a console game... hmm.**

**XxCSxX: Don't worry, I like long reviews. Gawk as long as you need too. :D I'm a 3D sonic gamer, and I have played Sonic 2, but I find that with my sticky old gamecube controller, just doesn't work out. And god help me is I can do a spin dash. DON'T DO IT! I'M WORTHY, I'M WORTHY!**

**BBD: I love Silvaze too. My favorite couple, right up there with Knouge and Sonamy. Yeah, but I love sonic so much I found a ton of good names, and I find you guys would help with voting. Nobody even knows what a kuriboh is anymore. (Sigh…) I will carry on writing!**

**SBB: Oh. I am pretty sick, but it isn't contagious at least. I agree with all three of those. My fav character is Blaze, but Hyper Sonic is pretty awesome too. I like LightSpeedGirl a lot, though the others are pretty good too. See ya and R &R & Write On!**

"No thank you sir, I would not like hot chocolate. Why would we be stuck here forever?" Inferno asked through gritted teeth.

"We are in a place with no escape other than Shadow teleport. Even Chaos control wouldn't do anything." HE said. "Sad, our hot chocolate is very good. Here, I'll show you around. Over here, are our member's rooms. It is a bit maze-like, but you don't have to worry about that. Here is where you'll be staying, our guest rooms. That is our dining hall-" He was interrupted by Silver.

"Sir, this is nice and all, but we really for you too-"

"Go back with you? You'd just lock me up! However, if you pass the trials…" HE said, trailing off.

"What trials?" Blaze asked, still wary of Erik, even though he didn't appear aggressive.

"I'll tell you later. And over here is-"

"No, you'll tell us now." Blaze said.

'No miss." HE said simply. Blaze took one step forward and tried to swipe at him, but he smiled.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but I can't let you harm me or destroy my home." HE held out his hand, whick had a small gun with a dart in it.

"Tranquilizers. Great." She said before she blacked out. Silver rushed over to her side. A lynx and a mink had walked in from seemingly nowhere.

"Don't worry. She'll be out for about a day. Now, she is very vulnerable. Please let Range and Ryan here escort you to your rooms before you do something you'll regret. Range, carry Blaze to her room." The lynx picked her up, while Silver gave her the evil eye, he let himself be led by Range toward the guest rooms. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. The trials will be faced tomorrow. Please forgive us." He waved and in a quick flurry of some black substance, he was gone.

"I hope you like our rooms. The trials aren't so bad. If you survive they do a lot for you. If you don't… Sorry." Range tried to talk to Silver but he just nodded occasionally. Ryan had already given up on Inferno. "Ryan is dropping Inferno here. Your room is in another di-, hallway. This place is huge, so I'll just teleport us there. Ryan, can you take Blaze?" Range asked. Finally Inferno spoke up.

"Wait, we will be separated? That is not preferable. Why shall we be apart?" He asked. Ryan looked exasperated for some reason, but answered.

"Sorry bout' that. It's better you all have your own rooms, you need time to think. Alone." Range nodded her head.

"Alright then, what if I want to spend time with my daughter and son-in-law after so many years. I've never met this young man until recently. I've been away from home much too long." Inferno reasoned. "My well-being would-" Inferno was interrupted by Range.

"Look, trust us on this one. You'll have plenty of time to reacquaint with your daughter. Just let us do our job as hosts." She sighed. "Once you're through with the trials you'll be able to go and we can all live our happy little lives. Now please just make this easy on us." Ryan opened the door, and Inferno walked in. He passed a glance to Silver and then Ryan shut the door behind him. "Alright, let's go. _Kage Ten'i_!" When Silver reoriented himself he found himself in a hallway almost exactly like the one he was in before. He looked around, but only saw Range.

'Ryan is with Blaze. Don't worry about them. Here's your room. Bye." She teleported away as Silver opened the door, wondering what to do.

**That was way too short. I have a few reasons:**

**1. ****I had a busy Christmas****2. ****I have to re-tile a floor, which is taking up most of my days.****3. ****I'm sick, and my asthma is a pain****4. ****I have been a hermit and spending time away from my PC****5. ****I just watched Digimon tamers. Scary Jeri Scary Jeri Scary Jeri. (The show was depressing and creepy. I love it though)****6. ****I really didn't want to write. I'm working on another fic. It's a high school sonic fic. I'm am pushing for that K+ rating though**

**Love you all. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh boy. We put in the wood floor. I'm still watching Digimon Tamers. Luckily, Scary Jeri is OH DEAR CHAOS IT CHOKED HER BROTHER AND SMILED. Well, not choked, but... held on to tightly around the neck. I really need to stop watching that thing read the label. It's so creepy how Takato admits his love to her while she is depressed and she… I'm getting off track. Here's your chapter. I finally finshed Sonic Unleashed, Black Night, Skyward Sword Hero Mode, and Subspace Emissary on Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I think I made a whoopsie. The games I put are the SONIC games I own. I own a ton more. Too many to count. They range from the Sims 3 to Star Wars Clone Wars Light Saber Clash to Spyro Dawn of the Dragon. I can't think of all of them, but hey, I just put All Hail Shadow on endless loop on my I-pod. Irrelevance! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but school hasn't been kind, and I've taken up a new hobby that is keeping far away from my computer. Also, I'm sick with a 100 degree fever. In other words, I'm not doing too well right now, but I keep on posting for you guys. That hobby is… okay when I said I had the drawing ability of a brick, I was telling a white lie. According to a friend, and I quote, "Why'd you print off a Amy Rose picture? Wait, that's real? You're lying. Seriously? That is colored pencil! Whoa, nice one." So… Yeah! Drawing, who would have thunk it. I drew Irene, but that one is okay at best. I drew all Sonic characters that are not villains, not strength type characters, and have appeared in more than one game. Excluding Eggman. I'm going to get my red crayons now and my pencil.**

**Reviewers: XxCrimsonShadowxX, ShadowandMadonna, ChaosMurasma13 AsteckDaHedgehogx2, Light's Memory**

**XCSX: I like to keep my things to a T rating, a K+ if I can. (Sniffle) My allergies come out at the worst times. As for the spin dash… I don't know. I always thought only Shadow and Sonic can do that. I mean, Tails could do it in Sonic 2, but I- Um, okay, I'll stop talking about that. Review and Write On!**

**SAM: Okay, a five-year old with Shadow Magic, a poison knife, and the element of surprise. Ember is barely three years older than him and has little control over her flames. I had a peppermint milk shake and a gallon of chocolate frosting. (Not literally) I support Percebeth, but since old Rickie already gave that couple enough attention. Silvaze needs a lot more support. Luckily it has a lot of fans to make fiction for it. Okay, which Jasper? The one from Twilight? The one from AAA? The one from Asu No Yoichi? (English) Whatever. Give or take, Write On! (I am making Shadow the Hedgehog earrings. I've already made Sonic ones. You should buy some) Write On!**

**CM: Thanks! And as for the singing portion, I made a story on it. I'm an awesome writer? I don't know if I deserve that adjective, but if you think so, I think you are kind. Rock and Write On!**

**ADHH: YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! Thank you! **

**Irene: Whoa there. Yeah, the two thousand yu-gi-oh fics out there, and not one writer knows what a kuriboh is. Riiiiiiiight. **

**Me: Shut up, I'm basking in the moment. Anyways, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I know where this story is going, and that will prevent Writer's Block, and I'm having too much fun to stop. Besides, so many people review I can't say no. Write On!**

**LM: OMGIS (Oh my gosh I'm sorry) I had a copy paste problem and totally did notice you got cut out! So Sorry! I decided on my new name! I liked it, but it was missing something, so I added blue cuteness. I loved your suggestion, but PLSAC stuck. That's my new nick nickname. PLSAC. Thanks for sticking with me, Write On!**

Silver collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what was happening, but at least he had time to kill. "I really need to stop going on super dangerous adventures where my life hangs in the balance." He spoke out loud, talking to no one in particular. HE stared at the circular motion of the fan. HE closed his eyes, knowing he better sleep while he can.

_In Blaze's Room_

Blaze groaned as a wave of pain rolled through her head. "Sleepers. Why sleepers? Silver, Dad where are we? Silver, Dad? Where are you?" She tried to throw a ball of flame towards her door, which was locked, but her flames wouldn't come. She looked at her arm. It had a gold ring around it. She remembered seeing this somewhere…

"These are inhibitor rings! These must be especially for my flames. Hmm." She felt around her neck and ankles. Yep, they had gold rings around them too. There was something up, and she planned to find out.

"Erik, where are you?!" She yelled. No one answered. She then stopped to look where she was. It was a nice, hotel-like room. The bed was slightly crinkled from her on it, but it was pretty neat. There was a drawer with a lamp on it and the floor was carpeted with a nice design like the one in the other hallway. She looked in the drawers and found a note. It was strange, and considering what she's been through today, that's saying a lot.

"Hey princess. Don't worry about your Dad and Silver. They're fine. The reason we put those rings on you is so you didn't go ballistic when you woke up. After you passed out, I carried you to your room. Just wait. I suggest sleeping, it passes the time. Bye, and P.S. If you make it and Silver doesn't, would you go on a date with me? Ryan." She groaned at the end, and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the corner.

"So Dad and Silver are now in an unknown place, I can't use my flames, and I have no idea where we are." She clutched her forehead with one hand as another headache came on. "Well, my life is officially sucky." She then laid on the bed and thought about the note, the situation and just about what happened today alone.

_In Inferno's room_

Inferno looked at the picture of him and Sapphire carrying a very young Blaze. He remembered when everything was simple and his family was still a family. Now he is in an unknown place with his daughter passed out somewhere, his son-in-law far away, and his wife probably worried sick. "I'm sure you can hear me Erik, and I will say now that I will pass whatever trials you've set for me if it means getting my daughter back." Inferno knew he wouldn't get a response, but he sat on the bed. Suddenly, a figure knocked on the door and gingerly opened it. It was the fox girl from earlier, Eloise.

"Oh, hello King Inferno. Erik sent me to give you these." She held five gold rings, each on unclasped. "Hold out your arms."

"And why, pray tell, should I do this?" HE asked, crossing his arms. Eloise frowned.

"You're our house guest. Be considerate." Inferno unwillingly held out his right arm. She put the gold ring around his wrist and did the same for the other arm. She got on her knees and put the rings around his ankles and neck.

"There we go. Just a small safety precaution. Don't worry, they aren't handcuffs. You'll be called to dinner in an hour. Don't make a mess. Bye." She winked at him and started closed the door behind her. "And if you get bored, well, tough love. Bye." She closed the door. Inferno heard a muffled _Kage Teni' _and crossed his arms, thinking. The rings didn't have any noticeable effect on him, so he'd just have to find out later.

_Silver's Room_

"Hey dinner's ready. You going hungry and not seeing your girl the entire night?" Range opened the door.

"I'm starting to question the hospitality of this place." Silver snapped, getting angry.

"Whoa there, just making a joke. Come on. Oh, but first, you need to put on these." She threw him five rings that were unclasped. "Just a safety pre-caution. One around your neck, two for your ankles, and two for your wrists."

"Why should I put these on?" Silver asked eyeing the rings suspiciously.

"Like I said, it's for our safety. Yours and the kind people who call this place home." Silver knew at this point he had no choice, so he did, rather begrudgingly. HE put them right below the bands he normally wore around his wrists.

"Good, now let's teleport outta here." Range reached for Silver's wrist, and he recoiled. "I have to be touching you to transport di- long distances. This place runs for miles." Sliver started to question this, but he touched her elbow while she made the weird finger pose. For a minute what looked like black flames washed over Silver's sight, then he was in a very nice lunchroom, with tables oing down the halls with one hundred or so plates lining them.

"Silver, you're alright. I'm relieved, but Blaze hasn't arrived yet." Silver whipped around to see Inferno walking behind him with Eloise and similar bands around his wrists, ankles and neck, but instead of gold and teal, like his, they were gold and amber.

"I told you, Blaze is coming soon." Eloise told him. Silver looked at them and Inferno gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

"Hi Elly! How are you?" Range exclaimed.

"Good, and how are you? It's been a while ever since-" Eloise looked at Silver, and slowed her talking as if she was thinking of something. "Erik.. um, had that, thing." Range nodded.

"I'm fine. Silver is very… strong in his beliefs." Suddenly Blaze and Ryan appeared at the end of the hallway, with Blaze raising her hand like she was about to slap him.

"-I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED SOON! NO I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" She slapped him and then looked around. As soon as she saw Silver and Inferno, she ran to them.

"Oh thank goodness. There you are. Tranquillizers, not too smart of me to attack him, huh?" Ryan rubbed his cheek as he walked up to the growing group.

"Ouch, man girl, I've heard that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but man did that hurt." HEeyed Blaze and she gave him the evil eye.

"Nice job Casanova. Way to go with charisma." Eloise said.

"You asked her on a date?!" Silver asked, mad, and bewildered.

"Not my smartest move. Sorry man." Ryan shrugged and took Range's wrist.

"C'mon, let's go to our rooms." HE nodded toward the three guests. "Everyone else has already eaten, we had to wait for Blaze to wake up. Just eat at the far end of the table." HE waved and they disappeared into the hallway. With Range trying to form a apology to Blaze about Ryan she ran off with him instead as he was running too fast. At the far end of the table, there was a plate of chicken, blue cheese fondue, and bread.

"Eat up, tonight are the trials. And you aren't getting free food for those." Eloise said, as she sat next to Inferno.

**Sorry for not posting. Again, my computer and I have had a separation because I've taken to pencils and crayons. The next chapter they will face the trials, I promise. Just hold out. I'm super sorry for not posting, and I hope you all aren't mad at me. Review On, and special thanks to Light's Memory, maniax300, ShadowandMadonna, AstecktheHegdehog, and everyone else who has stuck with me since chapter one. Once I hit one hundred reviews, I'll post a celebration chapter. Love you all! And as for my new name, I'm going with PeaceLoveSonic&Chao. I appreciate all your reviews, votes and suggestions, but I found that name to stick with me the most. I wanted Chao in my name, and I find I love peace, love, and Sonic! Thanks a ton for sticking with me. Check out Eddie Lebron's Sonic film! It's amazing! And they got Jaleel White to do Sonic's voice, and he sounds good! I'm serious! Check, Chao it, Chaos Emerald it, BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for not posting. Again, my computer and I have had a separation because I've taken to pencils and crayons. First, I have gotten into the Technology Student Association, so I can't write on Fridays. School has kept me from updating during the rest of the week, and Sundays and Saturdays are spent playing Sonic Colors, my most recently acquired Sonic game. For some reason, I keep glitching out on Planet Wisp and I'm attracted to bottomless pits. For the very few free days I have had, one was taken away by an inability to read. I had to get some eye thing and everything was to fuzzy to make out for twenty four hours. HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO GO WITHOUT READING FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS? I COULDN'T READ THE URL ON MY COMPUTER FOR CHAOS' SAKE! … Anyways, I've also had this big project that I finished up recently, and I've had small amounts of Writer's Block here and there. Anyways, I'm Super Sonic Sorry for not updating, and I hope that you understand my frustration of not being able up put out any chapters for… A MONTH?! OMG I'm so sorry guys. I recently got a subscription to the comics, and I found out SPOILER ALERT they kill off Sally. Happy now Sally Haters? Happy she's a eternal servant of Dr. Robotnik so the world didn't have to be his servant? That she took the blow so everyone else- including Sonic- didn't have to? No offense to Sally haters, but she wasn't a bad character. Yes, she never made into games, and that was so they could keep Amy as Sonic's fangirl without it seeming like she wants Sonic even if he already has a girlfriend. She also was a bit of a Mary Sue at first, but in the later comics, she is a developed character. I find that she really downplays the princess thing. She gives all the credit to her brother Elias. I'm not sure if they plan to bring her back, but it's been a while, and they haven't made a single move toward that, so they may have robotized her for good. Also, if you're wondering about Erik's cloak, think Organization 13 from Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Reviewers: XxCrimsonShadoxX, TailsDoll13, Light's Memory**

**XCSX: HE is, I intended him to be unlikable. Trust me, you are better at drawing than you think add a few random lines or creases and people think your a prodigy. You probably just next sat down for an hour and drawn a hedgehog. I suck at drawing, but with lots of time, I can make a pic look good. Key being lots of time. I'm all better now, thanks. Thanks for understanding that I can't popout chapters constantly, I hope you have a nice, 06 free, day!**

**TD13: Um.. I knew that. DOWN WITH SPARKLING VAMPIRES. ALL HAIL ALUCARD! And here's Ryan to slap.**

**Ryan: Huh, where am- Oh CHAOS!**

**LM: I'm doing okay too. It has been a while. So sorry for that. I can't draw male hedgehog quills, except for the main trio. All other species and genders I'm fine with. Write On! An nice job on How to Crack an Egg!**

Blaze gingerly ate her meal and exchanged glances with her father and Silver. When they finished, a familiar fox walked in. "Hello princess. Enjoying your meal?" Blaze looked at him and stayed silent. "Alright. Then, the trials will begin. There is one goal, collect all the **_Shido No Kyofu._**" He held up a small ball that looked a bit like red pearl.**_ "_**Once the trials starts you'll have more information." Erik sat patiently at the table. Blaze finished her meal and Eloise took her plate and said more strange words, and it was cleared and clean.

"Is there any limit to this shadow magic?" Silver asked, and Eloise looked at her brother, and he nodded.

"Yeah. It draws from one's personal reserve and well, Shadow Magic needs a constant supply of solar energy to work. I know that sounds weird, but shadows never come out unless you go into the sunlight." Inferno looked at her, searching her gaze to see if she was hiding anything, but she didn't say a word.

"Alright, its time to go. Blaze, I'll escort you first, then I'll come get you Inferno and Silver." He held out his hand, waiting for Blaze to take it, but she crossed her arms. "We have to be touching to go there." She reluctantly took his hand and he did the strange incantation again and Blaze at first couldn't see anything, until hers eyes adjusted. The place was dark, with a flat gray landscape, too dark to see past three feet. There were hills farther, but you could barely make them out. Erik stood beside her. "We are in the Shadow Realm, where daylight is not a natural occurrence. Creatures here feed off living things, so don't let yourself be caught by one. I can make it light for one hour, and then you're on your own. However, finding a **_Shido No Kyofu_** will reset that hour, and as long as you're touching one, you'll be safe, however, once you touch one, you'll be sent to a mini-trial and once you overcome that, the seed will disappear. Make all of the three seeds disappear and you go back, free." Blaze nodded.

"Erik, before you leave, how do I find these **_Shido No Kyofu_**?" She asked, as he smiled.

"They are where you feel the most fear." He waved, and as he disappeared, the place turned a light turquoise. There were white specks floating in the air, and Blaze could now see everything. She looked around.

"Crazy fox, where do I feel the most fear?" Might as well start over where it can hide. She walked toward the hills, which were much larger than the darkness could let her see. AS she walked, she noticed a strange feeling someone was following her. She whipped around, to see no one there. She let out a breath, but still couldn't shake the feeling, and as she walked, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. She kept looking behind her, but nobody was there. After a while, she stopped, and shouted.

"Erik, how much time do I have left?" She didn't want to let on she was scared, but she wanted someone to talk to, even if it was him.

"Forty five minutes princess." HE answered, his voice echoing.

"Don't call me princess." Blaze replied. "Are Dad and Silver in the same trial?" She asked.

"Yes. I know you're scared. Usually people break down and cry at the ten minute mark. You are doing well, then again, you trained most of your life to shut off your emotions, so I guess that helps."

"How are they doing? MY father and Silver, I mean." Blaze said as she looked to the right, but seeing nothing, so she continued to walk forward.

"Can't tell you. Might affect your actions. I will tell you they still haven't found the first Shido. That's all I can tell you." Blaze sighed.

"Wait, you said it's what I fear most, does that mean that feeling of dread gets stronger the closer I get to the Shido?" Blaze asked, knowing the answer.

"Very perceptive princess- Ah sorry, Blaze." Blaze rolled her eyes while she looked around once again, but still no sign of the Shido. Suddenly, she noticed a cave in the side of one hill. She peered into in, to see a red orb on the ground.

"With about forty five minutes to spare." She muttered as she picked it up, when it started to glow. Blaze shielded her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing a patch of grass under a tree. She looked off to the right, where she saw… her home? She looked around, confused.

"Ahhhh!" A high-pitched scream came from barely into the forest, and Blaze sprinted toward the noise. What she found was a small hedgehog, with orange fur, dodging a flame while delivering a cut to Ember's chest with his weapon. She was already tired, and the kid was hopping around like a rabbit.

"I'm sorry Ember, sis told me too!" Blaze took a look at the kid to see he was crying. She was taken aback, but she still jumped in front of her sister.

"Blaze? Aren't you at your-" She put her hand over the cut on her chest, which had gone deeper than expected.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want too, I was forced." HE then went in to attack the sisters.

"You aren't getting her that easily." Blaze ran at the hedgehog with her hands in flames, and threw two punches and one solid kick at the young assassin. He jumped back, and ducked under her kick. She covered herself in flames and ran at him. Instead of defending himself, he stopped which surprised Blaze. "Why-" HE shook his head.

"I don't fight to protect myself, or fight for just the heck of it. I have a reason to fight, now attend to your sister." The kid started to walk off, placing his knife in the chain on the side of his cloak.

"Wait, tell me your name. Tell me who did this to my sister." Blaze yelled at him.

"MY name is Alex. No doubt you will hunt me down, waiting for my punishment to occur. Don't worry, I will have the worst possible punishment." Alex waved, and he disappeared in the greenery. Blaze wanted to chase after him, but she had her sister to attend to.

"B-Blaze… Why'd you come? I t-thought you were back on Mobius…" Ember grimaced in between her words.

"That's not important, what is, is getting you back to the castle." Blaze said, picking up her sister delicately. Ember closed her eyes, and Blaze's heart nearly stopped, but she could feel a weak pulse, so she ran as fast as she could to the castle. In the front she saw Marie, which was a relief.

"Oh thank goodness, Marie, Ember needs help! Get a cot or something!" Marie didn't turn around, but spoke.

"She's as good as gone." Blaze was taken back.

"But-"

"You realize what would have happened if you hadn't agreed to leave. This wouldn't have happened! This could've been avoided if you didn't leave all the responsibilities of a girl whose had years of experience to an eight year old." Blaze was speechless. Suddenly, Erik spoke, but you couldn't see him.

"What do you do Blaze? Is this truly what you think?" Blaze gritted her teeth.

"No, and this is your illusion of my fear, isn't it. Well, I'm not scared of this, and you are wrong to assume that and this trial is as good as over." After she said that, a bright light started to glow and Blaze and Blaze appeared back in the Shadow Realm. Erik was tossing the Shido in between his hands.

"That was easy. You managed to shield your fears well. Only the most recent and shallow ones are available for the first seed, but the fears will get worse as you collect more." HE said.

"You have five minutes left. Touch the Shido and renew your time." Blaze skeptically picked up the red orb that he had dropped onto the ground. It disappeared into her hand.

"Good, see you later princess. Sorry, force of habit." HE waved, and disappeared.

"I just hope my father and Silver are alright," She muttered as she walked out of the cave, searching for the next**_ Shido No Kyofu_**.

**Well… I had school, and exams. I explained it all at the top. Bye, love you all. PLSAC Out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have a sad announcement. I am going on a writer hiatus. Writer's Block has sucked all ideas out of me, and I've acquired a much more social life since I got on this site. I will not post anything for a while. I need ideas for this story, so feel free to offer, cause I've got none. Zero. Zip. Naught. Mostly on Silver's and Inferno's fears. Most of Silver's fears are losing Blaze and most of Inferno's fears are never having a family again. So… I need help. I will not be posting anything for another few months until Writer's Black wears off. I'm so sorry, and your next chap is halfway done, but I'm stuck. I'm so sorry, and I cannot stress that enough. First, last time I was on computer? February second. Second, I'm going to states for TSA. Third, I'm getting on the softball team. Final, I'm just plum out of ideas. PlS&AC Out for the last time this next three months. Sorry! I wish Writer's Block didn't annoy me so much… **


	31. Chapter 31

** Shoutout to LoneWolf999, who got me back on track with his suggestions to Silver's fears. Thanks man, you won't be forgotten. Thank you Guest, whoever you may be, for suggesting Inferno's fears.**

**Reviewers: XxCrimsonShadow,TailsDoll13,ChaosMurasma, Light's Memory, Guest, Emilee Smith, LoneWolf999**

**XCSX: Yeah, Writer's Block made this chapter really hard to write. I wish that wasn't the case, but oh well.**

**TD13: Alucard, as in the vampire who has ten steps to kill him, the first of which is decapitation? Nevermind. Yeah, sorry to tell you, but they didn't robotize Sally forever. But she'll never make her way into a sonic game if that makes you feels better.**

**LM: Thanks, I'm still brewing on it too, but LoneWolf gave me a kick start. **

**Guest : Alright, I've come up with a scenario for that, thanks!**

**LW9: I guess I already explained it to you, so I'll just give you internet cookies. Here!**

"The Realm of Shadows? This is going to be interesting." Silver said after Erik had explained it.

"I just explained it to Blaze as well. She began a few minutes ago." Silver nodded and started walking toward what he could make out as a cliff in the distance.

"I wouldn't do that. Step into the shadows, and you're done for. I better give you the one hour protection. The place immediately turned Blue with shimmering white particles, and Silver saw the cliff dropped way down.

"Am I able to use my powers here?" Erik shook his head.

"No, you'll be able to use them in, and after the first Shido." Silver sighed. Getting down a cliff would be dangerous, and time consuming. HE only had one hour, so that would be a problem. However, he might as well, will the first seed already in sight. HE grabbed the ledge with his hands and slowly climbed down, feeling more and more anxious as he got further down. The fear of falling was already bad enough, but as he got closer to the ground, he found himself wanting to run away from the red glow. HE slipped and almost fell, the fear in him exploded, his life flashing before his eyes. But with one hand, he grabbed a ledge. He looked at his palm once he regained his footing and saw he had cut it, but not deeply. He stepped down, now much more alert and in tune. Finally, he reached the ground, expecting a sense of relief, but only feeling more like he was on the edge of a cliff, about to fall. HE saw the red orb, laying on the ground.

'You've ten minutes left, renew your time Silver." Erik's voice echoed across the chasm, not coming from any location, just being everywhere. Silver took a deep breath. HE grabbed the red sphere, and a blinding flash of light obscured his vision for a moment. When he regained his senses, he was standing in a empty Station Square. It was burning, old signs bent and dirty. Fire plagued the streets, seeming to jump at inopportune times. HE looked around, the fire spreading.

"Where, my home, my- Blaze!" HE saw his fiancé standing, two chaos emeralds in hand in front of the flames.

"Blaze what are you-"

"WE have to seal the flames. Fire already rests in my spirit, I can take them. Once I've accepted the flame, you have to seal me in another dimension, so our world won't be plagued.

"Blaze!" Silver's voice faltered. "You can't- I can't do that! I need you! This world is anything without you! Even if it is in flames I can't leave-" HE stopped when Blaze started chuckling. HE looked at her, concerned.

"You're so naive. But, I guess that's one thing I really like about you. You can't sacrifice the world for me. Our world, our friends world, everyone's world. You can't seem to go left or right thinking with your head, so think with your heart. It may be screaming save me right now, but don't forget what will happen if these flames get any more of Mobias." Suddenly, the image froze, Blaze, the fire, everything but Silver stopped moving.

"Wha-" Silver started.

'A tough choice, eh? Do you choose to lose your wife in order to protect others, or do you choose to do nothing, too scared of losing your only sense of direction? Can you survive on your own?" Silver grit his teeth in frustration.

"I- I don't want to lose her, but she told me what she would say, and I trust her. If she believes I can take care of myself, then I guess its up to me to live up to that expectation, I- I'll do what she asks." Silver didn't know if this test was passed or not, bvut the floe of time was restored."

"Here, take the chaos emeralds, I'm accepting Iblis now!" Blaze handed him the two emeralds, just as the flames started to course around her body. They moved in swirling patterns, circling her. "Lock… Me… Away now!" She managed to get out.

"Blaze, I love you… CHAOS CONTROL!" the bright flash lasted a few seconds, and Blaze was there, but she was merely a ghost, a spirit. She was floating away, but she yelled words to Silver right as she left.

"Take care of yourself, and good luck!" With that, she disappeared entirely. Silver dropped onto his knees, as the flames around him vanished, but it seemed as if they decided to scorch his heart instead.

"Blaze… I will. That's a promise." With one last look at the scene, he ran, toward whatever trials lay ahead, he knew she would be there, as long as they still shared a bond, a promise. With another flash of light(Silver's eyes were starting to hurt now) he was back in the chasm. His cut, the inhibitor rings, and his sense of dread were gone. The Shido in his hand was absorbed, and his grayish surroundings turned blue once more.

"Congrats. Your first test was much harder than Blazes. The fear of losing your direction, your moral compass, as to say."

"So I have to conquer my fears? Just three?" HE asked.

"Do you have more?" Erik's echoing voice laughed and faded as Silver tried using his psychokinesis. A familiar green glow surrounded a nearby rock. He picked it up, waved it around, then threw it. HE smiled as it broke into many satisfying pieces of rock. He picked himself up, went out of the canyon, and started to search the long path for his next test.


End file.
